Only this moment
by Bechloe-Paradise
Summary: Beca Mitchell es una DJ que quiere mudarse a Los Angeles para convertirse en productora musical, sin embargo su padre la manda a la universidad de Barden donde conocerá a sus amigos y sobre todo un encuentro inusual la hará pensar que después de todo Barden no es tan malo.
1. Chapter 1

Only this moment.

Capítulo 1.

 _Bueno aquí estamos, en mi primer día de universidad en Barden, realmente no quiero estar aquí mi papá fue el que me obligo a venir, yo realmente quiero ser DJ y mudarme a Los Ángeles para producir música ese es mi sueño._

 _Cuando llego a mi dormitorio esta Kimmy Jin ya instalándose, ella es mi compañera de cuarto, así que fui amable al saludarla pero parece que a ella no le interesa ni si quiera sé si hablamos el mismo idioma, como sea acomodaré mis cosas después saldré a ver los diferentes tipos de clubes que hay en el campus aunque realmente no me interese ninguno._

 _Tenía razón, no hay ningún taller aquí que me llame la atención hasta que una voz me llama y al voltear vi que era una pelirroja de unos ojos azules muy bellos, por unos segundos me distraigo con eso hasta que vuelvo en sí._

-Hola, mi nombre es Chloe, ¿No quieres unirte a nosotras?

-Amm, ¿y eso que es? Respondo.

-Somos un coro de chicas que cantan a cappella. Responde la rubia a su lado.

-Ah, supongo que eso es lo de hoy ¿no?

-Sí, algo así, nuestro sueño es volver a las finales en el Lincon Center este año. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Responde la pelirroja.

-Lo siento pero yo no canto y me llamó Beca.

-Ouh, está bien y mucho gusto Beca. Suelta la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa que me hipnotiza por unos segundos.

 _Continuo caminando y topo con algo para trabajo interno en una estación de radio, vaya al menos puedo hacer algo de lo que me gusta así que lleno una ficha y me encamino a comer algo._

 _No puedo sacarme a la pelirroja de la cabeza, su nombre, no recuerdo como dijo que se llamaba… ¡Ah sí! Chloe, dioses, que bonito nombre, además con esa melena pelirroja y enormes ojos azules, llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas a eso, no voy a negar que me puse un tanto nerviosa cuando vi que era ella la que me había hablado, como sea, quizás no la vuelva a ver, la universidad es enorme y quizás no vayamos en la misma facultad yo escogí filosofía y no se en donde este ella y aunque me gustaría volverla a ver no sé si sea eso posible._

 _Al día siguiente después de decidir si ir a mi aburrida clase de filosofía decido ir a las duchas, tomaré un baño y seguramente haré un par de mezclas en mis tiempos libres._

 _Realmente me gusta hacer música es algo que me apasiona y mientras me dirijo a la ducha canto algo de David Guetta "Titanium"_

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

Cuelgo mi maleta con mis cosas, mi toalla, me quito la bata y abro la llave para tomar un baño cuando…

-¡Si cantas! Dice Chloe con emoción.

-¡Pe-pero que rayos! Contesto confundida ya que estoy desnuda y Chloe también.

-¡Que sí cantas! Estabas cantando titanium ¿cierto? Responde.

-¿Conoces a David Guetta? Pregunto intentando concentrarme en sus ojos ya que es muy difícil teniendo una muy buena vista de ella.

-¡Claro! No vivo en una roca Beca, además esa canción me gusta. Dice con una sonrisa. Vamos canta un poco más.

-¡No! Digo nerviosa.

-Pues entonces no me iré de aquí hasta que no cantes un poco. Se cruza de brazos y yo puedo echar un ojo.

 _En qué rayos estoy pensando yo también estoy desnuda y está loca no se irá a menos que cante así que comienzo a cantar._

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

Ella comienza a cantar conmigo y agarro un poco de confianza, tiene una gran voz.

-¡Tienes una gran voz, te veo en las audiciones Beca! Dice cuando terminamos de cantar.

-Gracias Chloe. Respondo un poco apenada y puedo notar como la sangre sube a mis mejillas.

-Oww, vamos Beca no seas penosa, tengo mucha confianza en mi cuerpo.

 _Pero claro que debe tenerla, está hecha un forro de mujer y vuelvo a notar más caliente en mi cara por lo que Chloe lo nota y comienza a reírse._

-Hablo en serio con lo de las audiciones, espero verte ahí o si no todos los días vendré a pasearme por tu ducha a cantar contigo. Continua diciendo con un tono coqueto en la voz y un brillo extraño en los ojos que por cierto se le van un poco y me doy cuenta que está escaneándome, siento mi cara muy roja creo que voy a explotar.

-¡Chloe! Necesito tomar una ducha. Digo con un tono nervioso y Chloe sabe que me he dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho así que solo se limita a sonreír.

-Ah, claro. Se da la vuelta pero antes me regala otra sonrisa y un guiño coqueto. _Dioses que mujer, lo juro y aunque estoy nerviosa noto que una leve sonrisa se me forma en la cara._ –Ella está loca, muy loca.- _Comienzo a pensar eso de las audiciones y la amenaza de Chloe que aunque no suena nada mal no quiero que esa loca pelirroja se aparezca por mi ducha solo para verme desnuda la muy pervertida y que el pretexto sea el de cantar conmigo._

 _Hoy es mi primer día en la estación de radio así que llegó antes buscando a Luke, el jefe de estación._

-¿Y Luke? Pregunto.

-Está adentro. Responde un chico que está en la entrada principal.

Entre despacio a la estación y veo estanterías con miles de acetatos y un desorden enorme de CD's…

-¿Llevas mucho aquí? Dice Luke.

-Amm no, acabo de llegar. Respondo.

-Perfecto, tú debes ser Beca, la interna, bueno yo soy Luke jefe de estación. Dice hasta ser interrumpido por un chaval que llega aprisa.

-Perdona, soy Jesse. Dice un poco exhausto.

-Soy Luke, llegas tarde. Dice. –Bueno, este será su trabajo, van a ordenar estos CD's y cuando terminen habrá más. Señala una caja enorme de CD's y una estantería.

-Pff, que asco yo quería poner música. Digo bajo pero Jesse ha logrado escucharme.

-Yo estoy bien, realmente amo acomodar CD's. Me dice dándome una sonrisa amigable.

-Como sea, esto apesta. Respondo un tanto molesta pero le regalo una sonrisa amable.

 **Ya en las audiciones…**

 _Están todos los grupos acappella del campus y rápidamente puedo identificar esa melena pelirroja sentada a lado de la rubia del otro día, me pregunto quién será ella._

 _Después de varias audiciones me acerco a un costado del escenario esperando por el último y cuando su presentación termina poco a poco me acerco. Chloe me ve enseguida y suelta una sonrisa de esas que me matan._

-Hola. Digo. –No sabía que teníamos que preparar esa canción.- Respondo a modo de disculpa.

-No hay problema Beca, canta lo que quieras. Dice Chloe con una sonrisa en su carita que hace que el azul de sus ojos resalte más.

-¿Puedo...? Digo señalando el vaso que está en la mesa donde está sentada Chloe. _Lo que haré no será algo muy normal que digamos pero desde que me enrede en el mundo de la música aprendí a hacer armonías con los objetos que me rodeaban._

-Claro. Dice la rubia a lado de Chloe, Aubrey creo que se llama y Chloe asiente extrañada también pero con una sonrisa.

Tomo el vaso y comienzo a cantar…

 _ **I got my ticket for the long way round**_

 _ **Two bottles of whiskey for the way**_

 _ **And I sure would like some sweet company**_

 _ **And I'm leaving tomorrow**_

 _ **what you say**_

 _ **When I'm gone...**_

 _ **When I'm gone...**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me everywhere**_

 _ **Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

 _ **When I'm gone**_

 _ **When I'm gone**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my walk...Ohh**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my talk**_

 _ **Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

 _Cuando termino noto que Chloe me mira fijamente sorprendida y de nuevo noto los colores en mis mejillas._

-Bueno, al final de la semana en la pizarra principal del campus pondremos la lista de los seleccionados. Dice Aubrey por lo que todos los capitanes de los equipos asienten.

 _Para cuando me dispuse a salir del auditorio escucho una voz detrás de mí._

-¡BECA, BECA, BECAAA! Era Chloe que venía detrás de mí con una amplia sonrisa. –Oye, no sabía que podías hacer eso con el vaso, deberías enseñarme- Dice en un tono que no pude identificar.

-Cla-claro Chloe, tu-u dime. Respondo pero noto mi voz temblar. Chloe me ve divertida y sé que nota que cada que ella se me acerca me pongo así de nerviosa.

-Hoy, tú y yo, pizza por la tarde. Responde con una sonrisa y tomando de mi mano para anotar su núm de celular.

-Llama después de las 5 ya que saldré con Aubrey. Termina de anotar el teléfono. Noto algo de diversión en su mirada, reamente disfruta verme así.

-¿Me escuchaste Beca? Dice divertida y en tono de burla.

-Sí, si escuche. Noto un poco de defensiva en mi voz por cómo se estaba burlando.

-Uy bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde Beca. Me sonríe y se dirige hacia Aubrey que la está esperando con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

 **Buenoooo….. Esta novela no me pertenece, solo hago como una tipo inspección de la novela y la subo. Originalmente la novela es de Aca-shipperBechloe, la pueden encontrar aquí en Fanfiction:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **Más tarde…**

 _Tomo el móvil para llamar a Chloe, son las 5:30 así que marco el núm y espero que conteste._

-¿Si? Habla Chloe. Oigo su voz.

-Ah, hola Chloe soy Beca, llamó por los planes de esta tarde. Respondo intentando sonar segura.

-¡Hola Beca! Pensé que no llamarías, que suerte que lo has hecho Aubrey me tiene un poco zafada. Dice con un tono de sorpresa.

-Solo esperaba que fuera un poco más tarde, no quería interrumpir si estabas ocupada aún... _Creo que sueno segura, comienzo a creer que solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy frente a ella._

-Para nada, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la pizzería que está cerca del campus?

-¡Me parece!

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato. Ah y Beca, trabaja en ese tartamudeo. Comienza a reírse por teléfono.

-¡¿Qué?! Un segundo Chloe. Comienzo a decir pero me rio con ella. – Nos vemos entonces en un rato.- Y cuelgo.

 _Después de 20 min al fin llegó a la pizzería donde vería a Chloe así que empiezo a buscarla por el lugar cuando una voz que me asusta se escucha a un lado mío._

-¿Buscando a alguien Beca? Dice en un casi susurro divertido.

-¡¿Pero qué?! Oye Chloe ¿Esto va a ser siempre? Es que esto de los sustos no se me da muy bien.

-Ja, ja, ja no seas tontita Beca, me gusta asustarte y después ver cómo te pones nerviosa, es adorable.

-Yo, yo no soy adorable Chloe. Contesto un poco exasperada, está loca esa mujer.

-Lo que digas Beca y bien, ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Pregunta.

-Hawaiana estaría bien para mí, es mi favorita.

-Está bien, yo quiero vegetariana es mi favorita también. Y me dedica una de sus hermosas sonrisas de las que soy fan.

-Oye, que rico esta esto. Digo mientras devoro mi rebana de pizza.

-Imagine que te gustaría, así que dime además de hacer música con vasos ¿A qué más te dedicas Beca? Pregunta mientras come de su pizza.

-Bueno soy DJ, me gusta hacer mezclas de canciones, quiero mudarme a L.A para ser productor musical.

-Oh, ¿neta? Me gustaría escuchar esas mezclas.

-¿En serio?

-Claro Beca, pronto serás una Bella y quiero saber más de ti.

-Pff, obvio que no, además no estoy interesada en esos grupos solo fui a la audición para que no te pasearas por mi ducha todos los días.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿O sea que solo porque no quisiste que me paseara por tu ducha todos los días fuiste a la audición?

-Claro, a nadie le gusta que una loca se pase por su ducha con el afán de cantar.

-Oye, me haces ver como una loca pervertida. Exclama Chloe sorprendida pero con una expresión de diversión en su rostro.

-Perdón, pero a ti no te gustaría que yo hiciera eso ¿O sí?

 _Chloe me ve con una cara divertida que no necesita respuesta y yo comienzo a sentir el calor en mis mejillas._

-Quien sabe Beca, igual y un día podrías pasearte por mi ducha. Dice con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué dices? Me rio nerviosamente.

-Nada Beca, mejor vamos enséñame una de tus mezclas.

-Claro, voy por mi Mac y nos vemos en el árbol que está en medio de la jardinera ¿Te parece?

-Sipe, me parece.

 _Así que terminando nos fuimos de la pizzería, yo camino a mi cuarto por mi Mac y ella hacia el árbol, para cuando vuelvo ella me está esperando y al verme sonríe comienzo a pensar que jamás podré acostumbrarme a esa sonrisa tan bonita que tiene._

-Toma, ponte los audífonos y dime que te parece. Dije mientras le daba los audífonos a Chloe y ponía una mezcla.

 _Chloe empezó a escuchar mi mezcla más reciente y solo podía ver como movía la cabeza y sonreía._

-Beca, esto es asombroso, definitivamente tienes talento para esto. Dice y en ese momento timbra su móvil.

-Rayos, tengo que irme Aubrey me está buscando, nos vemos luego Beca. Y al despedirse me planta un beso en la mejilla al que yo no sé cómo responder más que con un simple adiós.

 _El resto de la semana paso normal, fui a mis clases y me sentaba en el árbol donde había estado con Chloe hace unos días a hacer mezclas esperando toparme con ella pero nada, incluso el trabajo en la estación de radio no era tan malo, Jesse el otro chico hacia divertidas mis tardes y aunque no platicamos de otra cosa que no fuera el desastre de la radio me parecía buen chico._

 _Finalmente llego el viernes cuando pondrían en la pizarra a quien habrían seleccionado para los equipos de a cappella, para ser sincera desde que audicione y moría de nervios por entrar, hay algo que tiene esa pelirroja que llama mi atención y solo estando en las Bellas podré averiguarlo ya que la vería en los ensayos así que sin perder más el tiempo me dirigí a la pizarra donde había montones de personas amontonadas esperando ver el resultado, unos maldecían y otras gritaban de alegría así que cuando al fin se despejo el área me acerque a ver y me topé con Jesse que también esperaba ver la pizarra._

-¿Así que eres una Bella? Pregunta Jesse pero eso suena más a una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No, no lo creo solo pasaba por aquí. Mentí.

-No, realmente eres una Bella, lo dice aquí. Y señala en la lista mi nombre. – Te vi el día de las audiciones, lo que hiciste con ese vaso fue grandioso.-

-Gracias, aun no me puedo creer que este en la lista eso significa que podré ver a Chloe todos los días.

-¿Quién es Chloe? Pregunta Jesse molesto puesto que ignore totalmente lo que me dijo.

-Ah amm, nadie, solo una amiga del taller.

-Ah, está bien. Contesta Jesse un poco molesto. – Nos vemos el lunes en la estación Beca.- Dice y se despide con un gesto que hace con la mano.

-¡Te lo dije, eres una Bella ahora!

-Dioses, Chloe que te dije sobre asustarme de esa manera. Pongo ambas manos en mi cara porque estoy segura que ya estoy roja y para ponerle dramatismo al asunto.

-Ja, ja, ja uy disculpa Beca, no quería hacerlo solo vine a ver si andabas por aquí y mira si te encontré.

-Qué casualidad ¿No? Digo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Pues sí, realmente ha sido eso, en fin. Mañana será la primera sesión de bienvenida de las Bellas, tienes que ir, será la iniciación y después habrá una fiesta a la que espero que vayas.

-Sí, ahí estaré. Digo un poco más seria.

-Vale, te veo mañana. Sonríe y me guiña un ojo antes de irse.

 **Uuuhm Chloe, eres muy obvia… #ChloeEresMuyObvia**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

 **En la iniciación de las Bellas…**

-Bueno nuevas Bellas, diremos un juramento y después beberemos de esta copa. Dice Aubrey.

 _Después de decir el juramento me amarro la mascada a mi muñeca derecha y Fat Amy (o como al menos nos ha dicho que se llama) anuncia la fiesta que habrá después de la ceremonia así que todas nos dirigimos al lugar donde ya estaban todos incluyendo a los Treblemakers que por lo que dijo Aubrey son los archienemigos de las Bellas._

-Bienvenidos nuevos aca-novatos. Dice el chico que dio el discurso de presentación en las audiciones. –Beban todo esta noche.-

-Bien Bellas, preparen sus mejores armas. Dice Aubrey.

-No sé qué hago aquí. Digo.

-Vivir a lo máximo Beca. Dice Amy acercándose a mí. –Totalmente cierto, esto es para disfrutarse. Dice Cynthia.

-Yo iré a cazar a algunos chicos. Dice Amy. –Las veo luego.

-Vale. Contestamos Cynthia y yo.

-Me llamo Cynthia Rose, tú debes ser Beca.

-Sí, Beca Mitchell.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres algo de beber o solo vas a estar parada aquí toda la noche viendo a Amy "cazar"? Pregunta Cynthia.

-No, vamos por algo. Contesto mientras me rio por el comentario.

 _Ya en la barra tomo un vaso y me sirvo un poco de vodka que parece ser lo único que hay._

-¿Me sirves un poco de eso? Dice Chloe.

-Claro. Y le ofrezco un vaso.

-Esta vez no te he asustado Beca.

-Bueno es que ya te había visto venir.

-¿Así? Bueno me iré a dar una vuelta para ver si a la próxima lo consigo. Y desaparece con el vaso y bailando.

-Dude! Vaya chica ¿No? Dice Cynthia.

-Sí, está loca. Intento decir con un tono despreocupado.

-¡Claro! ¿Hace cuánto que te gusta?

-¡¿QUÉÉ?! Digo casi ahogándome con mi bebida.

-Sí, ¿Hace cuánto que te gusta?

-A mí no me gusta. Finjo demencia.

-Oh por Neptuno, no soy tonta y puedo notar a km como te pone nerviosa cuando se acerca, lo vi en la audición y ahora.

-Pff, ¿Se nota tanto?

-Ja, ja, ja pero claro que si Beca, juraría que salen pero por lo visto creo que ella no tiene ni idea de lo que sientes o si lo sabe se hace como la que no.

-¿De qué tanto hablan? Se acerca Amy.

-Que a Beca le gusta la flamante pelirroja de Chloe. Dice Cynthia.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera un segundo, eso no es cierto. Conteste.

-Ah, eso… Ya lo sabía. Dice mientras toma un vaso de vodka.

-¿Co-cómo? Pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno, puedo notar un poco de "tensión" cada que Chloe se te acerca, es como ver a Cynthia cerca de Stacie.

 _Esta vez es Cynthia la que casi se ahoga en su vaso._

-¡Amy, eso es secreto!

-Ah por dios Cynthia, es obvio, tan obvio como lo de ella. Dice viéndome a mí.

-¿De qué tanto hablan? Se acerca Stacie.

-Ah nada, solo chismes de Bellas. Responde Amy.

-Oye Cynthia, cuento contigo por si me pongo muy ebria para que me cuides.

-Claro Stace, yo te cuidaré.

-Yo tendría más cuidado con ella. Murmura Amy por lo bajo que solo yo la escucho y me río por lo bajo también.

-Bueno, iré a caminar por ahí, las veo luego chicas. Digo mientras camino hacia otro lado y logro escuchar a Amy gritar ¡CARRERAS!

 _Camino un poco y me encuentro con Jesse…_

-Hola Bella, ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Que hay Jesse, no sabía que fueras un Treblemaker.

-Pues así es, soy un chico a cappella. Dice sonriendo, creo que ha bebido demasiado.

-¿Te traigo algo de beber? Dice y hace un gesto con el vaso.

-No, ya tengo. Y le muestro mi vaso.

-Bueno, yo si quiero un poco más de esto. Se voltea y baja por mas vodka.

 _A lo lejos puedo ver a Amy compitiendo con 3 chicos en carreras de sacos, a Cynthia cuidando a Stacie que habla con unos cuantos chicos, incluso Aubrey con un chico que no conozco pero no encuentro a Chloe, será que ya se habrá ido a dormir, no creo no dejaría a Aubrey sola o quizás esta con uno de esos chicos que andan tras ella._

-¿En qué tanto piensas Beca? Se escucha una voz familiar frente a mí.

-Ah nada. Digo nerviosa pues no había visto a Chloe y justo la estaba buscando.

-Sí, claro Beca, por eso te pones nerviosa y ve, de nuevo el color rojo en tus mejillas.

 _Damn, tiene razón apenas veo a Chloe y comienzo a sentir el calor en mis mejillas._

-Ah, me pasa seguido. Contesto algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo. Se acerca Chloe y toma por ambas manos hasta quedar a 2cm de distancia mía. –Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien Beca.-

 _Ahora que esta así de cerca mío puedo ver el profundo azul de sus ojos que en la obscuridad tornar a ser más profundos, poco a poco me empiezo a perder en su mirada y ella me observa fijamente._

-Sí, creo que sí. Apenas puedo pronunciar palabras.

-¿Y quién es ese chico con el que hablabas? Pregunta alejándose un poco.

-Nadie, es Jesse un amigo, trabajamos juntos en la estación de radio y es un Treblemaker. Contesto sin importancia pero puedo notar un cambio en la expresión de Chloe.

-Ah, ¿y sales con él? Porque debes recordar las reglas Beca, no se nos permite salir con un Treblemaker.

-No, para nada solo somos amigos, además ¿a ti que con que salga con él? Contesto.

-Pues nada. Noto un cambio en su voz de molestia y me suelta.

-¡Hey Chloe! Escucho a una chica llamarla.

-Bueno pues yo me voy, sigue divirtiéndote Beca.

 _Se aleja y yo me le quedo viendo un sacada de onda, ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Cuando veo algo que me molesta y es que la chava con el que Chloe se fue le acaba de plantar un beso y parece que ella se lo permitió._

-¡QUE RAYOS!

-¿Qué pasa Beca? Pregunta Cynthia que ya venía con Amy.

-Esa grandísima tonta le ha plantado un beso a Chloe y ella se dejó.

-¡Woow! Tenemos un ataque de celos por parte de Beca.

-¡No son celos! Es solo que hace un segundo estaba conmigo y ahora esta con ella.

-Esos son celos Beca. Exclama Cynthia.

-Obvio no, bueno si pero es que ella ha empezado todo al preguntarme por Jesse.

Ambas se miran y preguntan a la vez -¿Y quién es Jesse?-

-Un chaval que trabaja conmigo en la estación de radio, ha preguntado por él y después ido con ella.

-Quizás Chloe este celosa de Jesse por eso esta con ella ahora. Dice Stacie que aparece de la nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? Pregunta Cynthia.

-Lo suficiente para decirte eso, y decirte que ella se muere por salir con Chloe, uno de los chicos me lo dijo.

-No puedes estar de broma. Dice Amy.

-No, así que yo que tu Beca le iba confesando a Chloe lo que sentía antes de que empiece a salir con ella.

-Pero es que no puedo decírselo, apenas se lo que yo siento.

-Pues tienes que apresurarte porque como yo lo veo, tienes competencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

 _La noche se pasó un tanto larga, Chloe pasó el resto de la noche con Aubrey lo cual me hizo recuperar el aliento hasta que me fui a mi dormitorio donde Kimmy Jin ya descansaba así que evite hacer ruido._

Cuando desperté tenía un mensaje de Chloe, decía:

" _ **Beca, lamento haberme comportado**_

 _ **Así anoche, te invito a almorzar más tarde.**_

 _ **Chloe."**_

Rápidamente conteste el mensaje:

" _ **No creo poder, estaré haciendo mezclas**_

 _ **toda la tarde y haciendo tareas..."**_

 _No quería ver a Chloe, estaba enojada por lo de esa chica y aunque no quería admitirlo moría de celos._

 _Chloe ya no contesto mi mensaje, supongo que le quedo claro que no quería verla hoy así que ordene mis cosas, tome un baño y me encerré a hacer mezclas todo el día, el lunes empezarían los ensayos para las bellas así que este era el último fin que tenía libre._

 _Kimmy Jin no estaba por lo cual pude mezclar tranquilamente sin sentirme observada por ese espécimen, trabajaba tranquilamente cuando alguien toco a la puerta._

-¿Si? Pregunte y nadie contesto así que me paré a ver quién era y cuando abrí la puerta era Chloe con una bolsa de sushie y un par de bebidas.

-Necesitas comer algo Beca. Dijo cuando abrí la puerta.

 _Me quede parada en la puerta mientras Chloe me sonreía de manera amable._

-Vamos ¿vas a dejarme pasar o no? Pregunto un poco extrañada.

-Chloe te dije que estaba muy ocupada, tengo muchas tareas que hacer y mezclas, no tengo tiempo para esto. Conteste intentando sonar molesta.

-Pero Beca, apuesto que no has comido nada, déjame entrar prometo no molestarte, solo almorcemos y ya. Contesto poniendo una carita de súplica con sus ojitos azules nublados.

-Bueno, pero solo el almuerzo Chloe estoy realmente ocupada. Mentí en realidad estaba libre pero quería aprovechar mi último finde mezclando y tampoco quería ver a Chloe después de lo de ayer, Stacie dijo que tendría que apresurarme con Chloe pero creo que estamos bien así además ella ya tiene con quien pasarla bien

Chloe se acomodó en mi cama y saco las bolsas de sushie y acomodo las bebidas así que empezamos a comer.

-¿Y cómo vas con tus tareas?

-Bien, solo me falta la de filosofía y podré hacer mezclas.

-Oh, ¿necesitas que te ayude?

-No, estoy bien. Oye ¿Dónde compraste ese sushie? Está buenísimo. Dije intentando cambiar el tema.

-Cerca del campus hay un sushie-roll y pensé ya que Beca este de necia… Y soltó una risa contagiosa que se me pegó.

-Gracias por la comida. Agregó mientras comienzo a limpiar y recoger.

-No es nada, ¿Te la pasaste bien ayer, ya sabes en la fiesta? Pregunta acomodando mi cama.

-Sí, estuvo muy bien bebí un poco más de lo que debía, platique con Amy, Cynthia y Stacie mientras tú charlabas con _esa_ _chica_. Digo eso ultimo con un tono algo molesta.

-Am, claro ella. Responde Chloe con un atisbo de sonrisa al notar mi ligera molestia.

-Sí, ella y también estabas con Aubrey. Dije inmediatamente para disimular.

-Es una amiga de la facultad, la conozco desde hace 2 años y este se gradúa. Contesta Chloe divertida.

-Yo no pregunte por ella. Conteste molesta.

-Uy, perdón solo estaba diciendo. Continúo con un tono divertido.

-¿Y sales con ella? Pregunte intentando mostrar indiferencia.

-No, bueno solo un par de veces, nada serio, eso de las relaciones no se me da mucho, además como ya te dije este año se gradúa y no volveré a verla. Hace un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia. -¿Por qué la pregunta Beca? Es que acaso ¿Quieres salir con ella? Porque si es así podría presentarlas aunque la idea no me agrade.-

-No, solo era curiosidad y no Chloe, no quiero salir con ella, solo pensaba que ustedes salían y ese tipo de cosas. Solté una sonrisa nerviosa que estoy segura Chloe notó.

-Claro, bueno he cumplido mi propósito así que ahora me voy yo también tengo varias cosas que hacer con Aubrey así que te veo luego. Suelta una sonrisa forzada.

-La posesiva de Aubrey ataca de nuevo. Contesto con algo de molestia en mi voz.

-¡Oye! Beca no seas mala, ella no lo es, es mi mejor amiga. Notó como eso ultimo si le molesto, seguida se da la vuelta y dirige a la puerta para irse.

-No, no quise. Pero para cuando lo digo Chloe ya se había ido, creo que si me pase con eso último que dije pero era en serio, Chloe pasa demasiado tiempo con Aubrey y siempre es ella la que trae de un lado para otro a Chloe.

 _En fin, me siento en mi escritorio a trabajar en nuevas mezclas cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta, esperanzada que fuera Chloe me apresure a abrir y ahí estaba Amy con Cynthia._

-Hey Becs, ¿esperando a alguien? Y ambas se voltean a ver divertidas.

-No, es solo que pensé que Chloe regresaría.

-¿Chloe estuvo aquí?

-Sí, me trajo el almuerzo y yo hice una tonta broma acerca de Aubrey que le molesto.

-Oh! Exclamaron ambas.

-Bueno nosotras veníamos para hacer algo, no hay ensayo de las Bellas y pensamos en salir de a cazar algo por ahí.

-Un sexy treblemaker. Dice Amy con tonó coqueto.

-Oh solo ir por ahí. Continúo Cynthia.

 _Voltee a ver lo que iba a hacer y luego a ellas, no tenía muchas ganas de salir quería hacer unas cuantas mezclas pero después de la discusión con Chloe no creo que pueda concentrarme así que agarre mi chamarra y me dispuse a salir con ellas._

-Oye Becs, ¿Ya intentaste disculparte con Chloe? Pregunta Amy.

-Am no, además no importa, como si fuera tan importante. Conteste con un gesto de indiferencia.

-¡Ah! Pues tu cara dice otra cosa. Continúa Cynthia.

-¡Aja! Tienes cara de: _**"Oh Chloe, lamento haber dicho eso de Aubrey, es que estoy celosa de cualquiera que se te acerca y solo quiero besarte..."**_

-¡Claro que no! Contesto divertida ya que Amy hizo una cara graciosa intentando imitar mi voz con un tono ridículo.

-Vamos Becs, háblale y dile que lo sientes. Dijo Cynthia.

-No lo sé, es que no quiero…

-Nada Beca, hazlo, discúlpate con ella, no van a enojarse por un estúpido comentario ¿O sí? Dame ese móvil, yo le escribiré por ti.

-No, no está bien yo lo haré. Saco mi móvil y comienzo a escribirle a Chloe un mensaje:

 _ **Hola Chloe, perdona mi comentario de hace rato, fue muy tonto.**_

 _ **Solo quiero que estemos bien.**_

 _ **Becs**_ _._

-Listo y enviado a Chloe ¿Felices? Volteé a ver a ambas.

-Satisfechas. Contesta Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Después de caminar por un rato mi móvil vibro y al desbloquear la pantalla pude ver que era un mensaje de Chloe.

 _No te preocupes Beca, me lo tome muy literal,_

 _discúlpame a mí por haberme ido así._

 _Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo._

Leí el mensaje y continúe platicando con Amy y Cynthia hasta que dio la hora de regresar a mi dormitorio.

 **En el ensayo de las Bellas…**

-Bien, esta es la lista de canciones que vamos a cantar en las regionales. Dice Aubrey. –Sí, tenemos que esforzarnos mucho este año para volver a llegar a las finales.- Termina Chloe que esta parada a un lado de Aubrey.

Aubrey nos pasa una lista de canciones y al observarla noto que no hay nada de este siglo, ¡Que rayos!

-Amm, Aubrey, no hay nada de este siglo en la lista de canciones.

-Obvio, estas canciones nos llevaron a la final el año pasado, cosa que repetiremos en este año, además estas canciones son una tradición para las Bellas y no habrá cambios. Responde Aubrey con un tono bastante alto.

Hago un gesto con la cara mientras sigo viendo la lista y nada de lo que hay aquí lo conozco o me agrada.

-Además confió en que uds harán su propio cardio. Continúo Aubrey.

-¿Por qué cardio? Preguntamos Amy y yo.

El resto de la tarde nos dedicamos a ensayar las canciones y después hacer ejercicio. Aubrey nos puso a correr por todo el lugar.

-Bueno, es todo por hoy, vayan a asearse y nos vemos mañana a la misma hora para empezar con los pasos. Dice Aubrey que todo el tiempo se la pasó gritándonos y regañando a Amy por no hacer los ejercicios.

Ya en las duchas las primeras en llegar fueron Stacie y Amy que venían hablando de la fiesta al día anterior, seguida de ellas Cynthia con Lili otra chica de las Bellas, al final entre yo cuando alguien me jalo del hombro.

-¿Quieres un dueto Beca? Pregunta Chloe con una sonrisa pícara.

-Am, am ¿Qué? Respondo con un tono nervioso.

-Ja, ja si en la ducha, puedo pasearme de nuevo por ahí.

-Oh! Solo digo avergonzada sabiendo que de nuevo la sangre esta en mis mejillas.

-¡Becs! Si no fuera porque te conozco pensaría que Chloe te ha dicho cosas bastantes pervertidas para que tu cara parezca un tomate. Dice Cynthia que se paseaba por ahí esperando ver a Stacie.

-Bueno, le decía a Beca si no quería que me paseara de nuevo por su ducha pero ella ha tomado color. Comenzó Chloe a reír.

-Hm, eso no lo sabía. Se asoma Amy y fija en mí una mirada que me pone aún más roja.

-Vamos Chloe, cuéntanos como es que eso paso. Grita Stacie que ya estaba envuelta en toalla.

-Resulta que yo me estaba duchando cuando oí una voz de alguien cantando "Titanium" así que solo seguí la voz que me llevo a Beca. Relato Chloe.

-Sí y la muy pervertida no se fue hasta que cantará. Conteste pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas si pude completar el enunciado.

-Vamos Beca ya te lo explique, además si pude disfrutar un poco de las vistas. Me guiña un ojo y en ese momento ya no puedo estar más roja.

-Uy, esto tiene material. Oigo decir Amy a Cynthia que me toca el hombro. –Caray mujer, ¿Estás bien? Pareces un gran tomate.

-S-sí, creo que sí. Apenas si contesto.

-Ja, ja, ja Beca no puede ni hablar, Chloe le has provocado un lapsus brutus a Beca. Grita Stacie.

Chloe se acerca de nuevo lo suficiente a mí y con ambas manos me toma de las mejillas que arden por todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Dioses Beca, tus mejillas arden, pero eso es adorable en ti, hasta te ves linda. Comienza a reírse y yo con ella pero de nervios. – ¿Te parece si después de tomar una ducha paseamos?

-Me encantaría Chloe pero debo ir a la estación a trabajar, pero podemos dejarlo para mañana si quieres.

-Oh bueno, está bien, me agrada esa idea, entonces mañana después del ensayo ¿Salimos? Pregunta con sus manos aun en mis mejillas viéndome fijamente a los ojos y ese azul de ellos se hace profundo.

-Sí, si mañana. Apenas si puedo gesticular, es que cada que miro esos ojitos me pierdo completamente.

-Ya espero con ansias mañana. Chloe sonríe coquetamente y me planta un beso en la mejilla y dedica una de esas miradas picaras que se le dan.

Después del baño me dirigí a la estación de radio a acomodar más CD's con Jesse.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el ensayo con las Bellas? Pregunto Jesse.

-Lo normal, Aubrey gritando porque no hacemos los ejercicios bien y todas esas cosas por las cuales Aubrey grita, bueno nos grita.

-Oh, oye Beca ¿Quieres salir a comer mañana? Por mucho que me guste ordenar CD's deberíamos hacer algo más ¿No crees?

-Lo siento Jesse, he quedado con Chloe mañana, pero otro día estaría bien. Conteste mientras intentaba bajar una caja de la estantería más alta.

-Oh, bueno está bien, otro día. Responde Jesse ayudándome a bajar la caja.

-Entonces ¿tú y Chloe salen? Pregunta Jesse con un gesto que no pude descifrar.

-Ah, no solo quedamos mañana pero solo eso, no estamos saliendo. Digo con un tono de voz algo desanimado.

-Bueno entonces deberían de salir, no pierdas el tiempo Beca.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero salir con ella? Respondo con un tono a la defensiva.

-Bueno, yo solo…

-No te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos Jesse. Dije con un tono molesta mientras cargaba una caja llena de CD's y me movía entre los estantes.

-Ok. Resoplo Jesse que siguió acomodando los CD's en la última estantería.

Más tarde antes de irme de la estación de radio recibí un mensaje que me hizo soltar una gran sonrisa.

 _Becs, estaba recordando tu audición con los vasos_

 _y me preguntaba si esta noche quieres venir a mi cuarto y_

 _el de Aubrey para enseñarme a hacer eso._

Enseguida respondí el mensaje, me gustaba la idea de pasar un rato con Chloe además de que Kimmy Jin seguro estaría con sus amigos jugando videojuegos raros que ella y sus amigos acostumbran a jugar.

 _Claro, en cuanto salga de la estación de radio voy._

Y así fue, en cuanto salí me dirigí al cuarto de Chloe pero antes pase a comprar gomitas de esas que le gustan a Chloe y lo sé porque la he visto comer varias veces de esas.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Chloe y Aubrey estoy algo nerviosa nunca antes había visto donde vivían y mucho menos como seria vivir con Aubrey.

Toque la puerta un par de veces cuando…

-¿Quién llama a esta hora? Abrió la puerta Aubrey.

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS! Grite asustada cuando Aubrey abrió la puerta y vi que tenía algo en la cara color verde. -¡Mounstro, no te comas a Aubrey! Bromee. –Ahg, eres tú, la simpática de Beca, ja, ja.- Aubrey contesto con un tono molesto.

-¿Quién es Aubrey? Se oyó una voz en el fondo que pude reconocer enseguida.

-Es Beca haciendo bromitas Chloe. Contesto Aubrey abriendo más la puerta.

Y ahí estaba, con su cabello alborotado pero hermoso como siempre, con esos ojos azules profundos que me gustaban tanto y esa sonrisa amplia que pone cuando me ve, no sé si es solo mi imaginación pero me gusta pensar que es por mí.

-¡BECAAA! Pasa, anda.

-¿Va a estar ella aquí Chloe? Pregunta Aubrey mientras se quita para dejarme pasar.

-Sí, va a enseñarme como hizo eso del vaso en la audición. Señalo un vaso amarillo en la mesa.

-Como sea, voy a leer una revista. Aubrey se sentó en su cama y comen a leer vogue.

-Y bien, ¿Me vas a enseñar?

Chloe tomo mis manos y enseguida sentí el color en mis mejillas.

-Am, si seguro que sí, además traje gomitas. Sonreí como una tonta pero era porque Chloe estaba viéndome con sus ojitos de cachorro al verme a mí y las gomitas. Chloe y yo comimos las gomitas y después empecé a enseñarle como hacer música con el vaso.

-Bien, primero vas a dar 2 palmadas, después vas a pegar 3 veces sobre la mesa y mover el vaso de lugar, algo así. Comencé a mostrarle y ella lo intentaba.

-Ja, ja no puedo Beca, no coordino bien mis movimientos.

-Yo sé que sí, mira después vas a dar otra palmada y tomar el vaso con la mano hacia abajo y la vas a poner la boca del vaso, vas a bajar el fondo del vaso pero solo una esquina y el mismo fondo a la palma para cambiar el vaso de mano, tocar con la mano libre la mesa y volver a poner el vaso boca abajo. Le iba explicando mientras hacia los movimientos que me salían tan naturales.

-Beca, esto es un poco difícil para mí coordinación ja, ja, ja. Dijo Chloe mientras hacía movimientos raros con el vaso.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja no Chloe, así no es.

Pasamos un buen rato, ni cuenta nos dimos cuando Aubrey se quedó dormida.

-Sabes, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, realmente me divierto como nadie y no paro de reír nunca y he notado que tú tampoco dejas de reírte, _"Si, Beca la mala no para de reír cuando esta con esta pelirroja"_. Eso último lo dijo en un tono de voz grave y haciendo gestos con las manos que me hicieron reír y a la vez sentir de nuevo como el color subía a mis mejillas.

-Sabes cuándo te sonrojas es bonito, me encanta eso de ti Beca, normalmente te pasa cuando estás conmigo. Chloe tomo mis manos y se acercó un poco clavando su mirada en la mía.

-Ah, creo que es tarde y no quiero despertar a Fiona. Digo con una sonrisa volteando a ver a Aubrey que aun trae esa cosa verde en a cara. Chloe comienza a reírse y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana Beca, en el ensayo y después de este, me debes una cita. Me guiño un ojo.

-Para nada Chloe. Me levante, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta. –Sabes a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.- Conteste y me fui, casi podía sentir esa sonrisa fija detrás de mí.

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! La escritora de esta novelas les manda un mensaje (No soy yo)**

 **Gracias a los que leen mi fic, he leído sus review y mensajes, sigan dejando sus reviews yo los leeré y continuaré escribiendo.**

 **Aca-ShipperBechloe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

 **En el ensayo de las Bellas…**

-¡CORRAN ACA-PERRAS! Gritaba Aubrey que de nuevo nos ha puesto a hacer cardio.

-Debí tomar en serio el cardio que dijo antes Aubrey. Dice Amy mientras se sienta e intenta recuperar el aliento.

-¿De qué hablas Amy? ¿Cuánto has hecho? Pregunta Aubrey que buscaba una botella de agua.

-¿Te digo? Sonríe Amy y comienzo a reír.

-Bien Bellas, las regionales están cerca y tenemos que estar aca-increíbles así que tenemos que ensayar más, también tenemos que estar listas para el anual de otoño de ZIGMA BETHA THETA así que los ensayos serán más duros.

-Aubrey, danos un descanso, yo creo que deberíamos cantar algo diferente…

-Si Aubrey, podemos…

-¡NO CHLOE! Ya le dije a Beca que el tema del repertorio no está en discusión, además para ese día necesito que te quites esas cosas que traes en las orejas. Volteo a verme.

Como siempre Aubrey me volvió a ignorar respecto al tema y además quiere que me quite mis expansiones, ¿pero qué carajo pasa con ella?

Al finalizar el ensayo de las Bellas Chloe se acerca a mí y jala de mi mano izquierda.

-Espero no se te haya olvidado que hoy íbamos a salir. Y me sonríe con esa enorme sonrisa y sus ojos de cachorro amplios.

-Ah, no para nada de hecho iba justo a decirte que tengo el lugar perfecto para ir.

-¿Si? Bueno, entonces te veo al rato ¿Pasas por mí?

-Claro, dame 30 min y paso por ti.

Chloe comenzó a reír y estoy casi segura que fue por mi cara de tonta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue platicando con Aubrey.

-Entonces ¿Ya le confesaste que te gusta y quieres plantarle un beso? Dice Amy detrás de mí que seguro estaba con Cynthia viendo la escena desde otro punto.

-No, espera ¿qué?

-Beca, pareces un tomate con patas. Dice Cynthia que miraba hacia otro lado, puedo asegurar que ve a Stacie.

-Entonces tú y Chloe saldrán hoy, ¿A dónde irán? Dice Amy.

-Pues pensaba llevarla lejos del campus, tengo un lugar favorito, un picnic, creo que sería divertido y no sé, ya entré en pánico. Me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Oye, tranquila. Cynthia puso una mano en mi hombro. –Eso suena bien, apuesto que le va a gustar.-

-Sí, tu solo relájate, todo saldrá bien.

-Es que, bueno ya, tengo que irme pasaré por Chloe en media hora y aun no estoy lista.

-¡CORRE BECAA! Escucho a ambas decirme mientras intercambian palabras, estoy segura de que ya hablan de mi cita con Chloe, o quizás de Bumper y Stacie.

Me apuro lo más que puedo, no quiero hacer esperar mucho a Chloe, además dije que pasaría por ella, empaque todo lo que pude y lo puse en la mochila, me la cargue y busque las llaves de mi moto.

Para cuando llegué por Chloe estaba que moría de nervios, pero intente ocultarlos cuando llegue a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Ah, hola Aubrey, esta Chloe por ahí. Dije en cuanto Aubrey me vio.

-Sí, está terminando de arreglarse, ya veo con quien va a salir y más te vale que la cuides Mitchell. Me amenazo Aubrey.

-¡BECAA! Dame un segundo. Se asomó Chloe que me saludo con una mano y su amplia sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿A dónde irán? Pregunto Aubrey.

-Ah, quiero llevar a Chloe a mi lugar favorito lejos del campus, solo iremos a merendar y platicar un rato.

-¿Y el casco para qué es? Señalo Aubrey al ver mi casco.

-Para que Chloe lo use, traigo mi moto y quiero que lo use.

-¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS LOCA O QUÉ MITCHELL? Aubrey comenzó a ponerse punk. –Ni creas que voy a dejar que Chloe se suba contigo a una de esas cosas, podrían matarse.

-Aubrey, basta no nos vamos a matar, además yo confió en Beca y ve, va a darme su casco. Tranquila. Dijo Chloe que apareció de la nada acercándose a mí.

-No sabía que manejaras una moto Beca. Y tomo sus llaves.

-Ah bueno, hay algunas cosas que aún no sabes Beale, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Claro! Chloe enlazo su brazo al mío y se despidió de Aubrey con la otra mano.

-Escucha bien Beca, quiero a Chloe sana y salva ¿Oíste? Aubrey comenzó a amenazarme.

-Yo cuido de ella Aubrey. Avance tirando de Chloe conmigo.

Al llegar a la moto le di el casco a Chloe, lo ajuste y la mochila donde llevaba todo.

-¿Lista?

-Bueno, tengo tu casco puesto, no sé a qué lugar exactamente vas llevarme y por alguna extraña razón muero de nervios, estoy lista. Termino Chloe con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo verás, confía en mí. Y le guiñe un ojo que puedo apostar la sonrojo un poco.

Salimos del campus y me dirigí a donde llevaría a Chloe, era un parte colina arriba donde se podía ver todo tranquilamente. Antes de conocer a Chloe solía ir a ese lugar con mi laptop a hacer nuevas mezclas, se convirtió en mi favorito.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Dije apagando la moto y ayudando a Chloe a bajar de ella.

-Hmm, nunca había venido aquí, es un lugar muy bonito Beca. Chloe se quitó el casco y lo acomodo en el volante.

Se podía ver todo, hasta el campus y era tan tranquilo que solo se escuchaba el ruido de nuestros pasos en las hojas secas.

-Me gusta venir aquí, es muy tranquilo.

-Ya veo porque, me gusta y no pudiste escoger mejor lugar que este para venir.

Saque las cosas de la mochila, un pequeño mantel para sentarnos y unos bocadillos que preparé para merendar.

-Realmente se ve increíble esto, te luciste Becs.

Comencé a sentir la sangre inundando mis mejillas de nuevo, siempre frente a Chloe que me ve con esos profundos ojos azules de cachorro.

-Me alegro que te guste. Me senté en un extremo del mantel y le hice gestos a Chloe para que se sentara del otro lado pero rodeo el mantel y se sentó justo a un lado mío.

-Bueno, este lugar es tu favorito y ahora es el mío también, estoy aquí contigo, no creo que exista nada mejor. Y ahí estaba de nuevo mi sonrisa favorita, esa que siempre me regala cuando me ve.

-No hay nada de especial que yo esté aquí, siempre he estado aquí. Conteste bajando la mirada comenzando a preparar las cosas.

-Beca, tu para mi eres la persona más especial que existe. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y su azul profundo comenzó a aparecer de pronto viéndome fijamente. –No creas que no eres importante, para mí lo eres y eso debe ser suficiente.

-Chloe, vamos a comer ¿sí? Dije en modo de súplica porque Chloe se rindió y comenzó a tomar cosas también, creo que se molestó un poco por mi respuesta pero es que siempre he sido solitaria y convivir con las Bellas, incluyendo a Chloe es nuevo para mí.

Después de merendar continuamos hablando de muchas cosas más, Chloe en ocasiones tomaba mi mano y en repetidas ocasiones me abrazaba, ya que estaba realmente muy cerca.

-El atardecer se ve hermoso desde aquí. Dijo Chloe señalando a lo lejos. –Ven Beca. Se movió y acostó sobre la manta haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me recostara a un lado suyo.

-¿Qué? Pregunte sonriendo.

-Que vengas Mitchell, quiero mostrarte algo.

-Vale, ya entendí. Me moví un poco y recosté a un lado de ella. -¿Qué tienes en mente Beale?

-Nada, solo quería que te relajaras un poco, quiero ver el cielo y escuchar el sonido de las hojas. Se recostó en mi hombro y me abrazo del brazo, podía oír su respiración profunda, yo solo observe las nubes y cuidaba de ella, la sensación de ese momento me gustaba hasta nuevas mezclas entraban y salían de mi cabeza.

Paso un buen rato hasta que Chloe despertará, ya era un poco tarde y debíamos volver al campus.

-Hey, creo que me quedé dormida un rato. Chloe se medió estiro y me sonrió al verme ahí.

¡Dioses! Me encanta esa sonrisa. –Solo un poco, ¿Lista para regresar? Pregunte.

-Hm, no quisiera pero tenemos que, seguro Aubrey debe estar toda paranoica.

-Ja, ja, ja si seguramente, va a matarme por regresarte tan tarde. Me paré y ayude a Chloe a levantarse mientras guardaba todo en la mochila.

-Seguramente, pero yo te defenderé.

-Oye, no te burles, Aubrey podría desterrarme o asesinarme si algo llegara a pasarte por mi culpa.

-Bueno, es mi mejor amiga, es obvio que se preocupe por mí y que no quiera que me pase nada.

-Pero solo es así conmigo, creo que no le agrado.

-No es eso Beca, es que ella sabe lo mucho que me interesas y no quiere verme sufrir, es simple.

-¿Simple? ¿Te intereso?

-¿Qué? Por primera vez vi a Chloe dudar. –Solo decía, lo hace con todos.

Mire a Chloe con una mirada seria pero al notarla roja de las mejillas comencé a reír, no puedo con esa chica, siempre encuentra la forma de ganarme, moví mi cabeza ligeramente sonriendo mientras le ponía el casco de nuevo a Chloe.

-¿En qué estás pensando Mitchell? Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír sin motivo alguno.

-Ah, por nada solo estaba pensando en lo bien que me la pase hoy contigo. Me subí a la moto y ayude a Chloe a subirse, encendí el motor y me dirigí a la universidad.

 **Ya en el dormitorio de Chloe…**

-Bueno, sana y salva señorita Beale. Me baje y ayude a Chloe a bajar, se quitó el casco caminamos hasta su puerta.

-¡PERO COMO QUE NO SABE NADA! ¿YA VIO LA HORA? ELLA NO APARECE. Se podían escuchar los gritos de Aubrey del otro lado de la puerta.

-Damn it! Apague el celular y seguro Aubrey debió estar intentando saber si estoy bien. Chloe saco su móvil y lo prendió. De hecho tenía 10 llamadas de Aubrey, 3 mensajes de voz y 18 mensajes de texto.

-Va a matarnos. Comencé a decir en tono de burla.

-Va a matarte a ti Beca, ja ja ja.

-Oye, dijiste que me defenderías.

-Bueno, te defenderé con una Aubrey que no esté tan alterada.

Ambas empezamos a reírnos cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Bonitas horas de llegar Chloe, gracias por avisar que estas bien y tú Beca eres una irresponsable.

-No había señal en donde estábamos y se nos pasó el tiempo volando sin darnos cuenta. Perdón Aubrey. Comenzó a disculparse Chloe.

-Yo no soy ninguna irresponsable Aubrey comencé a decir cuando Chloe me dio un apretón de manos y supe que tenía que callarme.

-No me interesa Mitchell. Aubrey se dio media vuelta y acostó en su cama.

-Bueno, es hora de irme, realmente me la pase muy bien contigo, bueno siempre que estoy contigo me la paso bien, ¿nos vemos mañana saliendo de la estación? Preguntó Chloe.

-No, quedé con Jesse pero otro día ¿Te late? Conteste.

-Hm, bueno está bien. Me encamine a mi dormitorio y unos pasos más adelante alguien se abalanzo sobre mí.

-Descansa Beca. Era Chloe que corrió detrás de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa Chloe.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Mientras conducía hasta mi dormitorio repasaba todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, me gustaba pasar el rato con Chloe, realmente me gustaba esa chica, sus ojos profundos azules y esa sonrisa que me desarmaba lo eran todo.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto Kimmy Jim ya estaba durmiendo así que puse el casco en la silla y me arroje a mi cama, me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar mis mezclas hasta quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente mi primer clase era filosofía pero no quería tomarla realmente odiaba esa clase, tome mi móvil y vi que tenía 2 mensajes uno era de Jesse.

 _Me debes una comida, deberíamos salir_

 _después de la estación ¿te parece?_

Jesse era un buen chico y la última vez le grite, creo que es justo.

 _Me parece bien, :)_

Y el segundo mensaje era de Chloe.

 _Beca. El ensayo se adelantó 1 hora._

 _Nos veamos más tarde. Te quiero._

Grandioso, el ensayo se ha adelantado, bueno al menos veré a Chloe más temprano, hoy definitivamente tengo un día ocupado, primero ensayo con las Bellas, luego la comida con Jesse y después la estación de radio, lo bueno es que tengo horas libres entre cada cosa y puedo dedicarme a hacer mis mezclas.

 **Ya en el ensayo…**

-Bellas, recuerden que la próxima semana es el anual de otoño de ZIGMA BETA THETA así que tienen que lucirse. Comenzó Aubrey.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu cita con la pelirroja? Pregunto Amy mientras Aubrey seguía hablando.

-Bien, fue divertido. Sonreí.

-Aubrey llamo a todas toda alterada preguntando si las habíamos visto ayer paseándose. Continúo Cynthia.

-Vaya paranoia de la rubia, no confía en mí, además Chloe llegó sana y salva.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Porque Aubrey enloqueció?

-Porque la lleve en la moto, Chloe se quedó dormida por un rato por eso regresamos tarde y Aubrey comenzó a enloquecer.

-¿Y no te aprovechaste de ella? Pregunto Cynthia.

-Dude! ¡No! Exclame.

-Bueno chica, no me culpes pero si yo hubiera salido con Stacie y ella se hubiera quedado dormida yo hubiera aprovechado. Dijo Cynthia levantando los hombros.

-Cynthia ya sabemos de tu aca-lesbianismo por Stacie, lo importante ahora es Becs, ¿Le confesaste lo que sientes por ella? Continúo Amy.

-No, no hablamos de esas cosas, además aún no sé exactamente lo que siento por ella. Conteste y ambas me vieron decepcionadas.

-Becs, ella te gusta, te pones celosa cuando esta con la otra chica y apareces un jitomate cada que Chloe te dice algo ¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que sientes por ella?

-Bueno, es que yo...

-Espero hayan puesto atención uds 3 allá atrás. Grito Aubrey al ver que no le poníamos atención.

-Sí señor. Se cuadro Amy haciendo bufar a Aubrey y yo empecé a reírme.

-No es gracioso Beca, quiero que se luzcan, es todo por hoy.

-Ya era hora, hace media hora te pedí permiso para ir al baño. Dijo Lili.

-Nada, no oigo nada. Dijo Aubrey que seguía molesta.

Cynthia y Amy voltearon a verme esperando la respuesta que deje incompleta cuando Stacie se nos acercó.

-¿De qué tanto hablaban? Pregunto.

-Beca aún no sabe que siente por la pelirroja. Respondió Amy y Stacie volteo a verme. –Pero ¿No se supone que ayer salieron? Pregunto.

-Carajo, ¿Es en serio que Aubrey llamo a todas? Observe a las 3 que asintieron con la cabeza. –Esa rubia paranoica está loca.

-Loca o no, no cambia el hecho de que ayer salieron y no le confesaste a Chloe lo que sientes, no sé qué es peor. Comenzó Cynthia.

-De hecho, vamos tienes que decírselo algún día. Termino Amy.

-¿Decir qué a quién? Una voz detrás de nosotras pregunto y era Chloe.

-Ah, nada Chloe solo le decía a Beca que tiene que decirle a Aubrey lo de las mezclas, por cierto has ido a Bingo's mañana iremos todas y nos gustaría que tú y Aubrey también fueran.

-Ah no, no he ido pero me gustaría, le diré a Aubrey para saber si quiere ir ¿Tú irás Beca?

-Ah sí, seguro que sí.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego. Chloe dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Entonces mañana terminando el ensayo nos vamos a Bingo's, no se diga más. Comenzó Stacie que después empezó a hablar con Cynthia.

-Tienes que definir bien lo que sientes por Chloe, puedo ver la manera en la que la miras y la manera en la que ella te mira, no es casualidad Beca, puede que ella se sienta se la misma manera que tu pero no quiera decirlo. Dijo Amy.

-Voy a pensarlo, es que realmente esto de Chloe me ha tomado por sorpresa.

Terminando el ensayo le di vueltas a lo que Amy me dijo, me senté en mi árbol de siempre, abrí mi Mac y comencé a mezclar, tenía a Chloe en la mente y por ende buscaba una mezcla que hablara de ella.

Al fin termine la mezcla, me puse los audífonos y recosté a escucharla, seguía teniendo a Chloe en mente por lo cual la mezcla quedo perfecta.

Paso un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta que era tarde para irme a la estación de radio, cuando me levante vi a Chloe saliendo del edificio de su facultad y con la chica de la fiesta, un extraño sentimiento de celos me lleno, cerré mi Mac de un golpe y me encamine a la estación fastidiada por la escena que vi, no podía soportar ver eso.

-Hey Becs, ¿Te pasa algo? Dijo Jesse al verme.

-No es asunto tuyo Jesse, déjame en paz.

-Uy, solo era amable, no tienes buen semblante, no tienes por qué gritarme.

-Perdón Jesse, es que, es que,… Me tumbé en la silla más cercana.

-No hay bronca, pero debes dejar de gritarme, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Chloe? ¿O Aubrey te la armo por lo de ayer?

-¿Qué? ¿A ti también te llamo Aubrey? Esa rubia está loca.

-¿Qué? No, yo estaba con Amy cuando sonó su móvil y Aubrey le pregunto por ti y Chloe.

-Ah, pero eso no le quita lo loca de igual manera.

-Así que por fin saliste con Chloe, ¡Eh!

-Sí, pero de nada sirvió si la acabo de ver muy contenta con la chava de la fiesta, carajo.

-Hey, estas celosa, Beca ¿Estas celosa? Esto es nuevo.

-No te burles Jesse y si, si lo estoy pero no estoy segura exactamente del porqué.

-Beca, eres la única que no se da cuenta, tu sientes algo más por Chloe, pero no quieres verlo, estas en negación.

-Es que…

-Bueno, estos CD's no se van a acomodar solos, ya platicaron mucho ahora a trabajar. Dijo Luke que nos veía serio a los dos.

-Vale, a trabajar entonces. Se levantó Jesse y comenzó a ordenar los CD's.

-Oye Luke, esta es mi nueva mezcla, por si quieres escucharla. Saque de mi mochila una USB con mis últimas mezclas.

-Claro, lo pondré en la fila. Contesto Luke.

-Bien. Le di mi USB y comencé a acomodar CD's con Jesse.

 **Pasado ya un rato…**

-Bueno, creo que esa fue la última ¿lista para irnos? Pregunto Jesse.

-Ah sí, es todo creo, vamos.

-Perfecto, vamos por un café, ¿te parece?

-Sí, vamos. Tome mi mochila y camine con Jesse.

-Sabes un día de estos deberíamos ver una película, algo, no sé.

-Hmm, no me gustan las películas, nunca termino de verlas, el final es predecible.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no todas las películas son así.

-Claro que si Jesse, la chica que se queda con el chico, Darth Vader es el padre de Luke, cosas así.

-Claro, adivinaste el secreto más grande de la cinematografía ¿No?

-De hecho "Vader" significa padre en alemán, es como Darth Padre, es predecible Jesse, por dios.

-Como sea Beca, deberías de ver alguna.

-No, no creo. Moví la cabeza con un gesto negativo.

-Algún día Beca, sé que voy a lograrlo. Ambos nos empezamos a reír.

Paso un buen rato, platique con Jesse de Chloe, creo que se me paso el coraje.

-Ya es tarde, debo irme, gracias por el café y la tarde Jesse.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto ¿Ya están listas para el fraseo?

-¿Para el qué? Pregunte confundida.

-Ya lo sabrás pronto. Sonrió.

Para cuando llegue a mi dormitorio Kimmy ya estaba dormida, aún tenía todo lo de Chloe en la cabeza, ¿Cómo iba a confesarle algo que yo no entendía? Además ella estaba con la chica de la fiesta, seguro deben estar saliendo y ah, basta. Me puse los audífonos y me quedé dormida.

 **Al terminar las clases…**

-Hey Becs ¿si vas a ir más tarde con nosotras a Bingo's? Dice Amy que apareció de la nada a un lado mío.

-No lo sé, tengo que ir a la estación más tarde.

-Vamos Becs, habrá de tomar y además ira tu flamante pelirroja, tienes que ir.

-Ese es el problema, no quiero verla, ayer salió del edificio de su facultad con la chica de la fiesta de iniciación y tengo todas las ideas revueltas, le hice una mezcla justo antes de verla y ah!

-Bueno, lamento decir te lo dijimos, esa chica anda tras Chloe y tú no haces nada, debes hablar con Chloe de eso antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué? Pregunta Cynthia. –Espera, ¿Hablan de Chloe, cierto?-

-Sí, Beca le ha hecho una mezcla y la pelirroja se ha paseado con la chica de la iniciación frente a Beca.

-Oh, ¿y ya hablaste con Chloe?

-No, y no quiero hacerlo, no iré a Bingo's y ya basta del tema.

Moví mis manos a los lados y hui de ellas lo más rápido que pude, no quería que me siguieran hablando del tema.

-Debemos hacer que Beca vaya a Bingo's hoy y que hable con Chloe. Dijo Cynthia.

-¿Así? ¿Tienes algo en mente porque yo quiero saber?

-Vamos Fat Amy, el plan de llevar a Beca comienza ahora.

Llegué a mi habitación antes, saque mi Mac y puse una mezcla mientras me acomodaba en mi cama a leer algo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Dioses, ¿Quién es?

Nadie contesto así que abrí y vi que había un sobre para mi justo en el piso, lo tome, lo abrí y leí la nota de adentro.

" _Veme en la biblioteca a las 7. Chloe."_

Pero ¿Qué rayos? Porque Chloe dejaría una nota en un sobre en mi puerta si puede mandarme un mensaje o invadir mi espacio personal como siempre lo hace.

Tome mi teléfono y le llame a Chole pero no contesto el móvil nunca, debo decirle que no iré, que no me espere no estoy lista para verla después de lo último.

Me recosté en mi cama, no quería ir, de hecho no iba a ir; llamaron a mi puerta de nuevo y de nuevo un sobre.

" _Realmente necesito que vengas, tengo un problema serio. Chloe."_

¿Por qué Chloe se toma la molestia de dejarme sobres en la puerta y no contestarme el móvil? Realmente sería tan grave el problema, aun no sé si ir, así que mejor salí a buscarla.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

 _Después de un buen rato no la encuentre por ningún lado, Aubrey no está en su dormitorio, tampoco he visto a Amy y Chloe sigue sin contestar el móvil._

 _Son 6:54 y después de dar mil vueltas al campus decidí ir a la biblioteca._

-Chloe, ¿Estás aquí? Te estuve llamando y buscando pero no te encontré, ¿Pasa algo?

 _Nadie contesto, camine entre los libreros pero no vi a nadie, Chloe no estaba aquí, volví a llamarle y a lo lejos escuche un celular sonando, es el de ella._

 _Para cuando lo encontré solo estaba el móvil con otra nota._

" _ **Perdona Beca, no pude quedarme, tuve que irme. Chloe."**_

 _¿Pero qué rayos?_

-Chloe, estas ahí.

 _Nadie contestaba, estaba al borde del pánico, vi mi reloj eran 7:10 como no pudo esperar 10 min, rayos Chloe. Justo cuando iba de salida escuche un grito._

-¡BECA! Era Chloe.

-Dioses, Chloe ¿Estas bien?

-Si. Chloe tomo mi cara con ambas manos y sus ojos azules profundos llenos de preocupación delataron que había estado llorando.

-Sí, yo estoy bien pero tú has estado llorando ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo es que tengo miedo a perderte, recibí esta nota, no quiero que te vayas, yo te quiero Beca.

-¿Qué nota, de que hablas? Yo también recibí un par tuyas. Saque las notas de mi abrigo y se las mostré.

-Pero yo recibí esta tuya, te busque por todo el campus y no te encontré. Chloe saco la suya de su bolsillo. Decía:

" _ **Chloe antes de irme quiero despedirme de ti, no quiero seguir con esto, ya no puedo aparentar que no siento algo por ti, es mucho para mí, lo único que quiero es despedirme.**_

 _ **Te veo a las 7 en la biblioteca. Beca."**_

-Pero, pero yo no escribí nada de esto, ni siquiera es mi letra.

-Ah, entonces si tú no escribiste nada de esto entonces no es cierto. Noto una expresión de dolor en la carita de Chloe que me impulsa a besarla.

 _Fue acto muy osado o muy estúpido pero al final ella me correspondió el beso, puse mis manos en su cintura y ella me rodeo con ellos del cuello, después de un tiempo me despegue de Chloe._

-Yo también te quiero pero no estaba del todo segura, lo que dice la nota es cierto, bueno menos la parte donde me voy, yo no me voy, ni siquiera sé quién pudo escribirla.

-Beca yo, yo pensé que te irías, estaba muy triste, yo…

-Shh, ya no pienses en eso, no me voy a ir, estoy aquí. Enseguida abrace a Chloe.

 _Mientras limpiaba sus ojitos llorosos Chloe me tomo de la cara y volvió a besarme y yo correspondí el beso._

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías? Varias veces te di la oportunidad. Dice Chloe mientras caminábamos hacia afuera.

-Porque no estaba segura, tenía un revoltijo de ideas y luego esta esa otra chica con la que estabas ayer y no entiendo, ¿Sales con ella? Es que me muero de celos cuando está cerca de ti y de plano no puedo.

Chloe se plantó frente a mí, me tomo de la cara y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Beca, ella no importa, no salgo con ella, lo que tuvimos quedo atrás y ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo, me encanta estar contigo y desde el primer día lo supe, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, Mitchell eres muy despistada.

-¿Yo?

-Si tú, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que ponerte roja para que te des cuenta?

-Oye, eso no es justo, lo haces a propósito y no es divertido.

-Claro que lo es Mitchell, basta con esto para decirte que tienes las mejillas rojas de nuevo.

 _Chloe no mentía desde que la besé mis mejillas estaban ardiendo pero estaba más distraída viendo a mi pelirroja._

 _Nos sentamos en el pasto, cerca de un árbol y comenzamos a charlar del porque me uní a las Bellas, incluso del porque Chloe andaba de pervertida el día de las duchas._

-Sabes, por cosas como estas me gusta estar contigo. Chloe se sentó más cerca de mí y me abrazó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Cuáles cosas Beale? Pregunte poniendo mi mejilla sobre su cabeza.

-El hecho de sentirme libre, es por eso. Pude sentir el esboce de una sonrisa en la cara de Chloe.

-Oye, nos están esperando en Bingo's Chloe, ¿Quieres ir?

-Hm si, Aubrey dio que iría, ¿tú quieres ir?

-Pues inicialmente no quería ir, pero si tú irás entonces te acompaño.

-Pues vamos.

 _Pase a mi cuarto por las llaves de mi moto y el casco para Chloe, por momentos me tomaba de la mano y en otros solo me abrazaba._

-Eres muy pequeña ¿No crees? Chloe se burlaba de mí.

-Claro que no, bueno solo un poco.

-Uy, vamos a irnos en moto, me gusta esa idea. Me regalo un guiño.

-Ja, ja si, así que ponte esto. Ayude a Chloe a ponerse el casco.

 _Maneje hasta Bingo's donde alcance a ver a Amy haciendo alguna cosa extraña o tradicional de Tasmania._

Chloe me tomo de la mano y se puso justo frente a mí.

-Ahora tu Beca Effin Mitchell pasaste a ser _"la malota"_ a ser la novia _malota_ de esta pelirroja.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja que dices, eres muy ocurrente. Le di un beso en los labios suave. –Eres mi pelirroja ahora.- Le guiñe un ojo.

 _Tome a Chloe de la mano y caminamos hasta Bingo's ahí estaban todas incluyendo a Jesse y Benji su compañero de cuarto, cuando nos vieron entrar todos empezaron a hacer bulla._

-¿Así que? Cynthia movía la cabeza.

-Esta pelirroja hermosa de aquí ha aceptado salir conmigo. Abrace a Chloe y ella a mí.

-Bueno, bueno me da gusto por ustedes pero por si no lo notan voy perdiendo y necesito ayuda, ¿Becs? Amy hizo un gesto señalando lo que hacía.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo te ayude?

-Duh! Si Becs, ven. Me jalo de un brazo y con el otro me despedía de Chloe que moría de risa.

-¿Entonces Chloe, cómo paso? Pregunto Aubrey.

-Pues encontré a Beca en la biblioteca después de recibir la nota, ella ya se iba pero la detuve, comencé a llorar pensando que a Beca no le importaba lo que sentía y me planto un beso, comenzamos a hablar y caminar, no detuvimos en el pasto y me dijo que se unió a las Bellas por mí, además de estar celosa de Camila. Todas escuchaban con atención el relato de Chloe.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que Becs lo confesara, se le notaba hasta por los poros sus celos a Camila, me alegro por ustedes, aunque es muy raro lo de las notas. Dijo Stacie.

-De hecho, si no fue Beca y yo, ¿Quién habrá sido? Dudo Chloe y Cynthia fingía demencia.

-Pues aunque a mí no me haga gracia que salgas con ella te apoyo Chloe, te conozco y sé que esto te hace feliz. Aubrey tomó el hombro de su amiga y se alejó para saludar a otras personas.

-¿Entonces al fin pudiste decirle a Chloe lo que sientes? Dijo Amy que ahora platicaba con Beca.

-Sí, pero fue confuso lo de las notas, yo no escribí ninguna y Chloe tampoco entonces no sé quién pudo hacerlo.

 _Amy comenzó a fingir demencia y en ese momento supe que había sido ella._

-Fuiste TÚ ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre Amy? Sabes lo mal que la pasamos Chloe y yo gracias a eso.

-No me culpes Becs, era la única forma de que confesaras lo que sentías, morías de por salir con Chloe y también de celos por la otra chica, además nada malo paso, al contrario.

-Pues sí pero no sabes las consecuencias que eso hubiera traído si tu fabuloso plan no hubiera salido bien.

-Teníamos un plan B, por si las moscas.

-¿Teníamos? ¿Quién más está involucrada?

-Ahh, digamos que la belleza morena y yo, pero todo estaba planeado nada se iba a salir del plan.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, son un par de tontas, casi nos matan a mí y a mi pelirroja.

-Ya te dije solo queríamos que estuvieran juntas, que juntas fueran Bechloe.

-¿Bechloe? ¿Qué es eso?

-Duh! Beca y Chloe dude! Amy me abrazo. –Perdona el mal rato, pero ve, ahora tienes a tu flamante pelirroja.- A la distancia Chloe nos saludó y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Solo porque estoy muy de buenas, pero no lo hagas de nuevo.

 _Nos unimos a la mesa con las demás y le conté a Chloe quienes fueron las culpables de las notas y también pusieron a Amy al tanto de lo que paso después._

 _Las chicas, Benji, Jesse, Chloe y yo seguimos la fiesta, bailamos, yo obvio con Chloe que no la soltaba para nada, aprovechaba para darle besos pequeños y ella igual._

-Beca muero de sueño, Aubrey se fue hace rato con Jesse y Benji, creo que deberíamos irnos también.

-Vale, solo le aviso a Amy que ya nos vamos ¿Si? Le acaricie la mejilla.

-Amy, Chloe y yo ya nos vamos, te veo mañana, no se vayan tan tarde.

-Seguro Becs, cuida a la pelirroja. Se despidió Amy.

 _Tome la mano de Chloe y caminamos hasta mi moto, al salir nos topamos con alguien desagradable para mí._

-Hola Chloe. Saludo la chica.

-Ah, hola Camile, te presento a Beca, mi novia.

-Hola Beca, no sabía que ya estaban saliendo. Volteo a verme pero era muy obvio que la idea no le agradaba. ¡TOMA ESO CAMILE, CHLOE ES MÍA!

-Sí, desde hoy, abrace a Chloe por la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me da gusto, por ambas, bueno nosotros nos vamos, adiós Chloe.

-Adiós Camile. Chloe se despidió.

-Adiós Beca.

-Adiós Camile. Me despedí de ella de la manera más educada posible.

-Beca, ese arranque de celos fue el más tierno y divertido que he visto. Contesto Chloe aguantando la risa.

-¿De qué me hablas? Fingí demencia.

-Vamos, solo la viste y los colores se te han subido, me abrazaste y diste un beso frente a ella.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no puedo besar y abrazar a mi novia?

-Claro que puedes, pero en serio era necesario el tonito secante. Chloe comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno, es que, es que bueno ya, me dan celos por eso debe saber que eres MI PELIRROJA, solo mía.

Chloe me dio un beso en los labios muy suave. –Beca, mi Beca no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella.

 _Tome el casco y le ayude a ponérselo, me gustaba llevar a Chloe en la moto y más como se aferraba a mi torso._

 _Maneje hasta el campus, ya era tarde así que acompañe a Chloe hasta su dormitorio._

-Damn, olvide mis llaves y seguro que Aubrey ya está dormida. Toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie le abría.

-Tendrás que darme asilo Mitchell. Me sonrió.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Pero nada chaparrita, no pienso dormir afuera.

-Bue, vámonos de nuevo entonces. Siguiente parada: mi habitación.

 _Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto Kimmy ya estaba dormida, le hice a Chloe una seña de que guardara silencio y ella me siguió, le di un pijama mío, se cambió y yo hice lo mismo._

-Bueno, es hora de dormir. Buena noche mi bonita. Chloe se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura.

-Buena noche chaparrita. Me giré hacia ella y me dio un beso en la nariz, rápidamente me quedé dormida.

 **#ToHardForMyJart #Bay #EstoEsMuyHermoso**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Era algo tarde cuando recibí un mensaje de Chloe.

" _Es noche de fraseo, Bellas las vemos a todas cerca_

 _de la piscina abandonada del campus. Chloe y Aubrey."_

-¿El qué? Algo así menciono Jesse, pero no me dijo nada. Alisto mis cosas y voy hasta donde debíamos ir.

-¿Qué pasa? Le pregunte a Lily, obvio no escuche lo que dijo y una sirena empezó a sonar.

Justin dijo que haríamos una clase de batalla para ganar el micrófono de Hoobastank, apunto a la pared una ruleta y la primera categoría fueron damas de los 80's. Aubrey corrió pero los treblemakers le ganaron y empezaron a cantar…

 _ **Hey Mickey,**_

 _ **Oh Mickey, you're so fine**_

 _ **You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey**_

 _ **Oh Mickey, you're so fine**_

Otro grupo, los que cantan solo Madonna los quito…

 _ **You're so fine & you're mine**_

 _ **I'll be yours 'till the end of time**_

 _ **Because you made me feel**_

 _ **Yeah, you made me feel**_

 _ **I've nothing to hide**_

 _ **Like a virgin**_

 _ **Touched for the very first time**_

A Aubrey se le ocurrió una idea y corrió a cantar…

 _ **Like the one in me**_

 _ **That's okay, lets see how you do it**_

 _ **Put up your dukes, let's get down to it**_

 _ **Hit me with your best shot**_

 _ **Why don't you hit me with your best shot**_

 _ **Hit me with your best shot**_

 _ **Fire away…**_

De la nada una chava de otro grupo de acappella comenzó a cantar algo que no tenía sentido al menos eso notaron todos.

 _ **It must have been love**_

 _ **But it's over now…**_

-Bien, eso pasa con los efectos del uso de la marihuana medicada. Dijo Justin. -¡TU ESTAS FUERA!-

Voltee a ver a Chloe.

-Así que escoges una canción que funcione y la cantas.

-Sí, así funciona esto. Me respondió Chloe.

De nuevo tomo su linterna con la ruleta y la siguiente categoría fue canciones de sexo.

La primera en cantar fue Cynthia Rose seguida de Stacie y Amy

 _ **Cause I may be bad**_

 _ **But I'm perfectly good at it**_

 _ **Sex in the air**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **I love the smell of it**_

 _ **Sticks & stones **_

_**May break my bones**_

 _ **But chains & whips **_

_**Excite me…**_

 _ **Cause I may be bad**_

 _ **But I'm perfectly good at it**_

 _ **Sex in the air…**_

Un treablemaker respondió con otra canción.

 _ **Sex, baby**_

 _ **let's talk about you & me**_

 _ **let's talk about all the good things**_

 _ **& the bad things that may be**_

 _ **let's talk about sex, all right**_

 _ **let's talk about sex, …**_

Stacie volvió a responder

 _ **Baby all through the night**_

 _ **I'll make love to you**_

 _ **When you want me to…**_

Y Jesse, faltaba la brillante aparición de Jesse

 _ **& I guess that it's just the woman in you, that brings out the man in me**_

 _ **I know i can't help myself, you're all in the world to me**_

 _ **it feels like the first time, feels like the very first time**_

 _ **it feels like the first time…**_

Corrí al centro y comencé a cantar…

 _ **It's going down, face the blackstreet**_

 _ **the homies got me, collab' creations**_

 _ **pump like athene, no doubt**_

 _ **i put it down, never slouch**_

 _ **as long as my credit can vouch**_

 _ **a dog couldn't catch me saying ouch**_

 _ **tell me who can stop when dre making moves**_

 _ **attracting honeys like a magnet**_

 _ **giving em eargasms with my mellow accent**_

 _ **still moving this flavour**_

 _ **with the homies blackstreet and teddy**_

 _ **the original rump shakers…**_

-Bien, continúa. Me dijo Jesse.

Voltee a ver a las Bellas y ninguna me había seguido, así que cambie la melodía hasta que Amy me siguió y después las demás…

 _ **Shorty in down, good lord**_

 _ **baby got em up open all over town**_

 _ **strictly biz, she don't play around**_

 _ **cover much grounds, got game by the pound**_

 _ **getting paid as a forty**_

 _ **each & every day, true player way**_

 _ **i can't get it out of my mind**_

 _ **i think about the girl all the time…**_

Continúe cantando y parecía que a todos les gustaba, todos ahí comenzaron a cantar con nosotras.

 _ **i like the way you work it**_

 _ **no diggity, i try to bag it up, bag it up…**_

 _ **i like the way you work it**_

 _ **no diggity, i try to bag it up, bag it up…**_

 _ **i like the way you work it**_

 _ **no diggity, i try to bag it up, bag it up….**_

 _ **i like the way you work it**_

 _ **no diggity, i try to bag it up, bag it up…**_

 _ **i like the way you work it**_

 _ **no diggity, i try to bag it up, bag it up…**_

-Increíble damas, pero la palabra debía rimar y eso no rimo, así que ustedes ¡ESTAN FUERA!

Como siempre Aubrey se enojó con nosotras y a mí me ignoro por completo, aunque lo que pasó en ese momento fue increíble.

 **Ya en el anual de otoño de ZIGMA BETA THETA…**

Todas estábamos cantando, disparejamente pero lo intentábamos cuando un chico nos paró.

-Oh por dios, sé que no estamos listas pero danos una oportunidad Ryan. Dijo Aubrey.

-Ni de broma, yo quería ver a las sexy's Bellas no a estas casi azafatas, no pagaré por esto.

Nos corrieron de la casa y Aubrey como es típico de ella nos iba gritando, incluso a Chloe.

-Espero que recuerden como se sienten ahora para que no lo vuelvan a hacer y Chloe, tu voz no sonó para nada Aguilera ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¡TENGO NODULOS! Rompió Chloe y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Oh, lo siento tanto Chloe. Dijo Aubrey.

-¿Qué son los nódulos? Pregunte extrañada.

-Son nódulos vocales, se forman en las cuerdas vocales evitando la correcta lubricación de ellas. Contesto Aubrey.

-¿Y eso no es doloroso? ¿Por qué sigues cantando? Me acerque a Chloe.

-Porque amo cantar Beca y voy a tener que limitarme porque tengo nódulos, pero soy una sobreviviente.

Aubrey abrazó a Chloe consolándola y cuando la soltó tomo mi mano y me abrazo a mí también.

-Es como cuando mi doctor me dijo que dejara de tener sexo por 6 semanas. Dijo Stacie.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu doctor Stace. Amy contesto y Stacie hizo una mueca.

-Al menos no tienes herpes, ¿O tienes eso también?

-¡AMY! No, claro que no Chloe no tiene eso. Conteste defendiendo a mi pelirroja que aún tenía abrazada.

-Uy, alguien se puso loca, dime Beca ¿Tú tienes herpes? No le vayas a pegar eso a Chloe.

-¡Por las barbas de Neptuno dude! ¡NO! No tengo herpes. Comencé a alterarme.

Chloe comenzó a reírse por el comentario de Amy y como trataba de zafarme de la situación. Me alegraba que al menos un poco de humor mejorara su estado de ánimo.

-No Amy, Beca y yo, no. Chloe soltó un tono burlón que hizo que todas se rieran.

-CHLOE! Grite.

-Un momento estas diciendo que… Comenzó Cynthia que en seguida fue interrumpida por Amy.

-La DJ sigue del lado luminoso de la fuerza. Amy comenzó a gritar.

-AMY! Sentí el calor en mis mejillas de nuevo, como podían estar hablando de eso frente a mí.

-No por mucho. Chloe soltó un guiño y me abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡BASTA DE OBSENIDADES! Grito Aubrey, al fin estaba de acuerdo con ella. –Tenemos que prepararnos más y punto.

Me acerqué a Chloe esperando que el rubor en mis mejillas haya bajado.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? Tome la mano de Chloe y la aparte un poco del grupo.

-Para nada jitomatito, ¿Tienes algo en mente? Chloe solo una risita.

-Oye, no soy un jitomatito y puede que tenga algo en mente, ¿te animas?

-Sí, eres un jitomatito muy rudo. Chloe tomo mis mejillas haciendo un gesto juguetón.

-Chloe, basta. Dije mirando sus animados y profundos ojos azules.

-Vamos, a donde quieras ir pero vamos. Chloe siguió divirtiéndose con mis mejillas.

-Paso por ti en 1hr Beale.

-Si jitomatito, 1hr está bien. Chloe volvió a reírse.

-¡Que no soy un jitomatito! Dioses, estás loca. Empecé a reírme con ella.

-Estoy loca por ti. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso ligero en los labios.

El resto del camino Aubrey continuo regañándonos de lo que hicimos mal, yo evitaba hablar del tema, sabía que ignoraría el cambio de repertorio y también sabía que no le agradaba a Aubrey y me toleraba solo por Chloe.

Deje a Chloe con Aubrey y fui hasta mi cuarto a cambiarme, Kimmy no estaba, tome mi casco y fui hasta el cuarto de Chloe.

Toque y Aubrey abrió la puerta. – ¿Debo acostumbrarme a esto? Chloe, deberías darle una llave a Beca ya me canse de siempre abrir la puerta cada que toca.-

-A mí también me da gusto verte Aubrey. Conteste con sarcasmo.

-No sé cómo Chloe te aguanta. Se dio vuelta y sentó en su cama con una revista de Vogue en las manos.

-Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? Chloe tomo una cartera pequeña y se la cuelga.

-Vámonos. Dije mientras le enseñaba el casco y ella sonrió.

-Estas advertida Mitchell si algo le pasa a Chloe… Levanto la cara dedicándome una mirada dura.

-Aubrey ya te dije que Beca es muy cuidadosa. Se despidió de Aubrey.

-Más le vale que sea así, y ah otra cosa… Interrumpí a Aubrey.

-Yo la cuido, no vayas a andar de paranoica buscando a Chloe y haciendo llamadas a la guardia nacional para que nos busquen.

-Ahg, largo de mi vista Mitchell. Grito Aubrey, Chloe y yo comenzamos a reírnos por su reacción.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos? Pregunto Chloe subiéndose a la parte de atrás de la moto.

-Ya lo verás. Solté.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Tome carretera, quería llevar a Chloe a una feria cerca del centro, un rato. Cuando llegamos los ojitos de Chloe se iluminaron.

-¡FERIA! Muy buena elección chaparrita ¿A dónde nos subiremos primero? Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la entrada.

-Dos entradas por favor. Voltee a ver a Chloe que compraba algodón de azúcar. –Gracias. Tome las entradas y a Chloe para entrar.

-¿A dónde iremos primero? Daba brincos como niña chiquita.

-Ese de allá se ve divertido, vamos. La tome de la mano y fuimos al juego mecánico que señale. Después de subirnos ella señalo otros, andábamos por todo el lugar subiéndonos a los juegos, comiendo algodón de azúcar y divirtiéndonos.

-Ven, quiero ganarme un enorme oso para ti. Le dije a Chloe señalando el puesto de premios.

-Ja, ja, ja _Beca la malota_ quiere ganarse un oso para mí, que linda ¿Apoco sabes de eso? Chloe dudo divertida.

-Claro que sí, es como jugar paintball ni que fuera tan complicado.

-Uy, Beca ataca de nuevo, ¿Acaso hay algo que no puedas hacer? Chloe cruzo los brazos retándome con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no. Conteste con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Entonces hagamos una apuesta, a ver quién se gana primero el oso, si tú o yo ¿te parece?

-Suena justo aunque debería haber un premio o castigo ¿no crees?

-Bueno eso es más interesante aún, ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pregunta en un tono divertido.

-Aún nada, pero ya hallaremos qué, ahora voy a darte una tunda en los premios.

-No si yo lo permito.

Ambas llegamos hasta los premios, a cada una se nos dio un rifle con 5 disparos para tirar a 5 vaqueros que se movían, Chloe insistía en que yo pasará primero así que termine cediendo y comencé a tirar.

-Mira y aprende. Dije.

-Claro, muéstrame que no debo hacer. Intento poner seriedad en su tono de voz pero no le salió y una sonrisa se le escapo.

-Ja, ja. Tire a 4 vaqueros, entregue el rifle y camine hacia Chloe.

-Intenta mejorar eso Beale.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor. Contesto.

Cuando Chloe se colocó frente con el rifle pude verla detenidamente y mejor, ya sabía que era más alta que yo pero no era por mucho, a la luz su melena pelirroja tomaba un color diferente y hace caras graciosas al concentrarse, desde el primer momento quede atonta por ella, el tono de su voz es mi favorito y ese día en la ducha no puedo olvidarlo, me saco un gran susto, andaba de pervertida y además me amenazó con pasearse por mi ducha diario si no iba a las audiciones.

-Listo, toma. Chloe se acercó a mí con un oso.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos? Tome al oso con una mirada extraña.

-Derribe a los 5 vaqueros, así que yo gano. Me dio una sonrisa de malicia y diversión combinada.

-Pe-pe, pero ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Yo también se hacer algunas cosas Mitchell no eres la única. Se acercó más a mí y por un segundo creí que me iba a besar pero solo me regalo una sonrisa y tomo de la mano.

-Ve pensando en que gané y yo en lo que tu pierdes. Chloe jugaba con el oso y volteaba a verme divertida.

-Bueno, en lo que tú piensas y yo también deberíamos ir a merendar ¿O no tienes hambre? Pregunte.

-Hmm, ¿Qué dices mini Beale Mitchell? Sí, creo que si tengo hambre, vamos por pizza o algo.

-¿Mini Beale Mitchell?

-Sí, ya le puse nombre y así va a llamarse. Chloe me miraba profundamente, tan profundo que una electricidad me recorría todo el cuerpo, esos ojos azules hermosos tenían la capacidad de congelarme.

-Tierra llamando a Beca, tierra llamando a Beca, Houston tenemos un problema hemos perdido a Beca. Decía Chloe que me veía divertida.

-Ah, si yo también. Dije desembobándome.

-¿De qué hablas? Te perdiste por un segundo. Chloe se estaba riendo y yo comenzaba a sentir calor en las mejillas.

-Perdón, me perdí es que estaba pensando algo.

-¿En qué tanto estarás pensando, eh?

-Ah, cosas mías ya sabes algunas mezclas y cosas por el estilo.

-Te decía que quiero pizza pero la que está cerca del campus, sirve de que le llamo a Aubrey para que no se preocupe.

-¡Claro! Esa pizza es buenísima.

Compramos un último algodón de azúcar y salimos de ahí. Conduje con cuidado hasta la pizzería cerca del campus y pedimos la orden.

-Beca, fue una muy buena idea ir a la feria, gracias. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sacaba el móvil para hablarle a Aubrey.

Tome su mano libre. –Qué bueno que te agrado mi idea de ir a la feria, después del día tan pesado era justo distraernos un rato.

-Claro que si Beca, contigo siempre me la paso bien. Le marco a Aubrey y se sentó a lado mío donde envolvió su brazo con el mío y recostó en mi hombro.

-Si Aubrey, solo comemos y llegamos al campus, no te preocupes Beca es responsable.

Chloe continuaba hablando con Aubrey que seguro la estaba sometiendo a un interrogatorio.

-Aubrey nunca va a confiar en mi ¿Cierto? Pregunte a Chloe después de que trajeron la pizza.

-Se preocupa por mí, es normal.

-Como sea, yo sería la primera persona en evitar que te pase algo. Tome la mano de Chloe.

-Eso lo sé. Chloe sonrió tiernamente y comenzamos a comer.

Al salir de la pizzería lleve a Chloe a su cuarto, donde Aubrey como siempre no me recibía con muchas ganas, me despedí y fui hasta mi dormitorio.

 **3 días antes de las regionales…**

Estamos a pocos días de los regionales y Aubrey nos grita como loca, "así no es", "coordínense", "pongan atención", etc…

-¡SON UN ACA-CAOS BELLAS! Dijo Aubrey. –Y Chloe debes llegar a esas notas.-

-Aubrey, sabes que no puedo por mis nódulos.

-Sí, Aubrey sus nódulos. Dijeron las demás.

-Necesitamos a alguien que pueda cantar el solo.

-Tal vez Beca pueda hacerlo. Chloe voltea a verme con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, Beca lo haría bien pero tal vez alguien también pueda hacerlo pero no lo dice por vergüenza y eso. Comenzó Amy.

-Cantaré el solo pero solo si me dejas escoger otras canciones, hacer unos arreglos y…

-¡Que NO Beca! Aquí no hacemos así las cosas puedes cantar el solo de turn the beat around o nada.

-Bien, no quiero el solo. Di un paso hacia atrás.

-Aubrey, quizás Beca tenga razón…

-Dije que no Chloe, Gorda Amy.

-Sí señor. Amy se cuadro.

-Tú tendrás el solo.

-¡SII! … ¡Siiiiii!

Chloe volteo a verme y el azul de sus ojos se tornó nublado.

-Beca, dale chance a Aubrey, las Bellas para ella…

-No Chloe, Aubrey apenas me tolera por ti, no voy a cantar el solo si insiste en cantar algo de ese repertorio.

 **En las regionales…**

Todo está listo para las regionales, cuando llegamos estaban los de otra universidad con títeres en las manos y cantando.

-Pff, miren a esos perdedores. Dijo Amy.

-No se desconcentren Bellas, no pueden ganarnos.

-Al menos ellos son diferentes. Contesto y Chloe me ha dado un apretón de manos.

-Bueno gracias Acaffellas, nuestro siguiente grupo viene de la universidad de Barden, ellas son las Barden Bellas. Dijo el presentador y nosotras caminamos por el pasillo hasta el escenario.

Aubrey saco el silbato de las Bellas de su uniforme y comenzamos a cantar, yo realmente odiaba el repertorio que cantábamos, se ve que todo mundo se aburre con nosotras, apenas si nos toleran, en ocasiones me encuentro con los ojos de Chloe que me regala una ligera de sonrisa pero aún con todo eso sigo odiando el repertorio.

Aubrey le da el micrófono a Chloe y ella con la precaución que ha tenido en los últimos días empieza a cantar "The Flame", dioses en serio todos se aburren, Chloe le pasa el micrófono a Amy y esta comienza a darle un ritmo contagioso al asunto, al final termino cantando turn the beat around a su manera, Aubrey la veía enojada pero está bien, el estilo de Amy hizo que el público se animará un poco.

-Bravo Bellas, ahora presentaremos al siguiente grupo que es de la misma universidad, algo debe tener Barden, denle un aplauso a los Treblemakers. Continúo el presentador.

Jesse me saludo con un gesto de mano, yo hice lo mismo y él se dirigió al escenario con el resto de los Treblemakers y como era de esperarse dieron una buena actuación, el público los amaba.

Después de un rato y de que el jurado deliberará dieron los resultados, pasamos a las semifinales y como eran obvio los Trebles ganaron.

-Debemos festejar ¿No? Dijo Amy mientras caminábamos a la salida.

-Sí, seguramente. Contestamos todas.

Al salir vimos que los trebles estaban teniendo una discusión con otro grupo de acappella y Jesse se negaba a golpear a uno, todo era un caos así que me acerque y golpee a uno, Amy seguida de mi comenzó a atacarlo también que le dio una patada, todo se salió de control, Amy tomo el trofeo de los Trebles, forcejeamos y un gran ruido lleno de silencio el lugar, el trofeo ha roto el cristal de una puerta.

 **Saliendo de la comisaria…**

-Hey Beca, ¿Qué tal la prisión? Dice Jesse que al parecer era el único que estaba ahí.

-Nada, mal y gracias por pagar mi fianza.

-Yo no pague tu fianza. Señala a mi papá que se ve muy molesto.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HICISTE?! Volteo a ver a Jesse que me ve perplejo por mi reacción.

-Perdón pero te esposaron y parecía serio Beca, además Chloe se quedó preocupada y no se me ocurrió nada más.

-No necesito de tu ayuda Jesse. Camine hasta el carro de mi papá que me miraba molesto.

-Estaba tan tranquilo en mi cama cuando recibí una llamada diciendo que debía ir a la comisaria por mi hija. Dijo mi padre.

-No, fue nada papá.

-Te arrestaron Beca, ¿Y vienes a decirme que no lo fue? Sube al carro ahora.

-Pero papá,… Intente hablar pero mi padre no me dejó.

Estaba molesta con Jesse, no tenía por qué hablarle a mi papá, camine hasta mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaban todas las Bellas sentadas en mi cama.

-¡Hey, están aquí! ¿Me estaban esperando? Les pregunte.

-Han esperado por horas, es muy inconveniente Beca. Kimmy Jin me habla con un tono que da miedo, realmente no le agrado a esa chica, en cualquier momento podría asesinarme mientras duermo.

Chloe se abalanza sobre mí y me planta un beso firme pero lleno de amor.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti chaparrita, intente ir por ti pero Jesse dijo que se encargaría de eso.

-Ah sí, Jesse. Le reste importancia porque aún sigo molesta con él.

-¿Cómo te fue en prisión? ¿Ligaste un par de perras? ¿Te bañaron con una manguera? ¿Tuviste un rato de sexo alocado con alguna prisionera?

-¡AMY! Chloe le grita con los ojos entre cerrados haciendo un gesto hacia ella.

-Yo una vez estuve en prisión. Dijo Lily pero fue difícil oírla.

-No, nada de eso. Conteste divertida y Chloe toma de mi mano recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Bueno ya que están todas aquí convocaré una reunión de emergencia. Dijo Aubrey.

-No, por favor no. Se quejó Amy.

-Bien, los resultados revelaron que los Acaffellas casi nos ganan, gorda Amy debes hacer exactamente lo que te pida y nada de sorpresas, ni tiempo perdido en parejas. Aubrey volteo a vernos a mí y a Chloe por lo que yo solo le di una mirada cruda y Chloe bajo la mirada.

-Tal vez si cambiáramos el repertorio sería diferente, a los treble los aman, deberíamos intentarlo. Dije.

-Eso es cierto, ellos nunca cantan la misma canción. Contesto Cynthia.

-Sí, he trabajado en estos arreglos. Camine hasta mi escritorio con Chloe de la mano y me senté frente a mi teclado.

-¡Basta con eso! Dije que cantaremos lo que tenemos y es todo. Chloe ¿Nos vamos? Aubrey volteo a ver a mi pelirroja.

-Ah no Aubrey, yo me quedo con Beca aún. Chloe se sentó en mi cama.

Todas las demás ya se habían parado para irse.

-Bueno, como quieras. Aubrey salió con las demás, seguro se enojó pero no importaba porque Chloe se quedó.

-¿Está todo bien Beca? Te veo molesta. Chloe se acercó poco a poco a mí y se sentó en mis piernas.

-Jesse le hablo a mi papá para que pagará la fianza, estoy muy enojada no necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Parecía grave Becs, no te enojes con él fui yo quien le dio la idea.

Algo en mi semblante cambio que hizo que Chloe me viera dudosa.

-Chloe ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Comencé a decirle cuando el brillo de sus profundos ojos azules se nublo.

-Estaba preocupada por ti Beca, no te pongas a la defensiva. Chloe me vio seria.

-Es que nadie comprende, nunca he necesitado nada de mi padre y ahora tiene que sacarme de prisión, gracias en verdad. Mi tono de voz era muy alto y Chloe me veía dolida.

-Como quieras Mitchell.

Chloe se levantó y camino hasta la puerta por donde salió. Tarde un poco en asimilar lo que había hecho, le grite a Chloe por cosas que no son de ella, me siento como una tonta así que agarre el móvil y le marque pero ella no me contestaba.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

 **Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Chloe y Aubrey…**

-No puedo creer que te haya gritado. Aubrey abrazaba a su amiga que lloraba en su cama. –Pero va a escucharme Mitchell, la voy a matar.-

-No Aubrey, déjala estaba molesta. Chloe intentaba decir mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

-No me interesa, no debe hacer llorar a mi mejor amiga para eso la mato, sí la mato.

-Aubrey basta, no vas a matar a nadie, ya déjalo. Aubrey volvió a abrazar a su amiga y de nuevo volvió a timbrar su móvil, era Beca de nuevo pero Chloe no quería hablar con ella.

-Aubrey no quiero hablar con Beca, puedes decirle que deje de llamar. Chloe miro a la rubia que tomo el móvil de la pelirroja y le contesto.

-¿Qué quieres Gnomo? Era Aubrey.

-Quiero hablar con Chloe, eso quiero. Conteste molesta por haberme dicho gnomo.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo, le gritaste Beca, ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?

-Nada, fue tonto solo pásame a Chloe, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Chloe no quiere hablar contigo. Cuelga la llamada, así que me cambio lo más rápido que puedo y dirijo hasta su cuarto.

Cuando llegó toco la puerta varias veces, Aubrey es la que abre.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Entiende, Chloe no quiere hablar contigo.

-Dile a Chloe que estoy afuera y no me iré hasta que hablemos.

-Bueno entonces buenas noches Mitchell. Aubrey iba a cerrar la puerta en mi cara cuando Chloe la detuvo.

-Deja que entre Aubrey. Podía ver los ojos rojos de Chloe, había estado llorando y por mi culpa.

-¿Qué quieres Beca? Dijo en un tono seco, nunca me había hablado de esa forma.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por gritarte, es solo que no quiero que mi papá se meta en mis cosas y…

-No Beca, estaba muy asustada, voltee a ver a Jesse y el prometió que se encargaría, yo quería ir pero no pude, recurrir a tu padre era la mejor opción.

-Lo sé, y ni tú ni Jesse tienen la culpa de mi reacción, lo lamento bonita. Tome la mano de Chloe y le di un pequeño apretón, ella me miraba sin expresión alguna más que de dolor por lo que había pasado.

-Tienes que disculparte con Jesse también, no puedes reaccionar de esa forma Becs. Ella tomo mi otra mano y pego su frente a la mía.

-Lo haré y por favor perdóname, no quise… Ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios callándome.

-Ya, ya pasó Becs. Yo la tome por la cintura y aunque Chloe es ligeramente más alta que yo me paré de puntitas para darle un beso tierno que ella contesto.

-Chloe es hora de… ¡Oh vaya! Cuanto te ha durado el enojo Beale. Aubrey apareció de la nada.

 _Ambas nos separamos y Chloe volvía a tener esa sonrisa en la cara, aquella que tanto me gusta._

-He perdonado a Beca, así que el enojo ha durado nada. Chloe le contesto divertida a su amiga.

-Bueno, más le vale al gnomo que no lo vuelva a hacer, esta vez ni la puerta le abriré. Aubrey se sentó en su cama.

-Ya es tarde chaparrita, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo ¿vale? Chloe me volvió a dar un beso tímido en los labios.

-¡Vale! Ah o podemos ir a almorzar, paso por ti a tu edificio ¿va? Me apresure a decirle.

-Hmm, me parece te aviso donde ando entonces. Chloe volvió a darme un beso ligero en los labios. –Descansa chaparrita.- Chloe me guiño un ojo y regalo la última sonrisa antes de irme. –Descansa bonita.- Hice un gesto con la mano y me fui a mi cuarto.

 **En clase de filosofía de Beca…**

 _Realmente estoy aburrida, no me gusta esta clase así que comencé a textearle a Chloe._

" _ **Sálvame, muero de aburrimiento…"**_

 _En seguida Chloe me contesto._

" _ **Ja, ja, ja mejor sálvame tu, me estoy durmiendo en literatura."**_

 _Leí su mensaje y conteste lo más rápido que pude._

" _ **Solo a ti se te ocurre seguir estudiando eso, ¿Dónde estás y a qué hora paso por ti?"**_

 _Chloe tardo un poco pero al final contesto._

" _ **Mira quien lo dice. Estoy en el edificio H, tercer piso, salón A24 y a las 11:45"**_

 _Tarde un poco en ubicarme._

" _ **Vale señorita Beale, voy por ud. La quiero."**_

 _Chloe contesto y me reí al leer su mensaje._

" _ **Aquí te espero Mitchell. Yo también te quiero chaparrita malota."**_

 _El resto de la clase se me fue eterno, quería ver a Chloe y cuando al fin dio la hora de salida no tarde en salir corriendo._

 _Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando me topé con Chloe que platicaba con Camile y leve ataque de celos comenzaba a dominarme._

-¡Hey bonita! Me acerque a Chloe y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Hola Camile.-

-¡Becs! Chloe me saludo.

-Que tal Beca, ¿Qué tal tu clase de filosofía? Pregunto Camile más a la fuerza que por interés.

-Lo normal, ya sabes mucho que debrayar. ¿Nos vamos Chloe?

-Claro, bueno Camile nos vemos luego.

-Adiós Chloe, adiós Beca.

-¿A dónde iremos a almorzar? Pregunto Chloe divertida Chloe, creo que noto mi extraño mini ataque de celos y evita reírse.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en comer fuera, regresaremos a tiempo para el ensayo de las Bellas ¿Te parece?

-Claro, conozco un lugar que seguro te va a gustar. Chloe me tomo de la mano.

 _Como ya era costumbre andábamos en mi moto, yo le daba mi casco a Chloe, le ayudaba a ponérselo y nos dirigíamos fuera del campus._

 _Chloe iba diciéndome hacia donde ir puesto que yo no sabía a donde me llevaría, conduje un buen rato hasta llegar a una clase de restaurant vegano._

-Es aquí chaparrita, sirven una pasta muy rica.

-Pero, pero… Nunca he comido cosas veganas Chloe.

-Hmm, te va a gustar, la pasta de aquí es mi favorita. Chloe se quitó mi casco con más práctica.

-Vamos, te va a gustar la pasta, confía en mí. Me regalo una sonrisa.

-Pero Chloe. Volteaba a ver a todos lados buscando un lugar de comida normal hasta que cruzamos la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señorita Beale, su mesa esta lista. Nos dio la bienvenida el anfitrión.

-Gracias. Chloe tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta la mesa que estaba en una jardinera tenía otra vista de la ciudad.

 _Enseguida llego el mesero a tomar nuestra orden._

-¿Qué van a ordenar? Pregunto dándonos un menú y todo era comida vegana que en la vida había probado.

-Tráeme el espagueti con peras y salsa de nueces, también lasaña con tofu y de postre la crema catalana por favor. Chloe pedía y no entendía nada de lo que hablaba.

-¿Y para usted? Volteo a verme el mesero pero estaba confundida, ni tiempo de leer el menú me dio.

-Lo mismo para ella. Contesto Chloe por mí.

-Bien, en un momento sale su orden. El mesero se dio vuelta y fue.

-¿Pero qué rayos era todo eso? Nunca lo he probado y… Chloe me callo.

-Beca, te va a gustar solo confía en mí. Chloe tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa.

 _Yo solo sonreí, el hecho de tan solo verla frente a mí era lo mejor del día, realmente me gustaba ella, pasar tiempo a su lado era lo que me mantenía en Barden, recuerdo que mi papá dijo que si después de 1 año de universidad insistía en quererme mudar a Los Ángeles él me apoyaría, pero debía integrarme al menos intentar hacer amigos o algo así en Barden y ahora no quiero irme, tengo enfrente a la culpable de ello, estaba en un grupo de canto con personas increíbles y aunque Aubrey no me tolere o yo a ella no significa que no la aprecie._

 _Mi vida en Barden iba bien, entre la estación, las clases y los ensayos se me iban muy rápido los días, ni Kimmy Jin me daba tanto miedo ahora, podría matarme mientras duermo por ser pésima compañera de cuarto y yo moriría feliz por lo que tengo ahora y siempre creí que nunca iba a necesitar._

-¿En qué tanto piensas Beca? Chloe me preguntaba curiosa.

-Ah, en nada.

-Te quedaste un buen rato pensando, dime ¿Qué cruza por tu cabeza ahora?

-Ja, ja, ja realmente nada solo que te tengo a ti, tengo a las Bellas, mi trabajo en la estación de radio y la idea de graduarme en Barden no es tan loca después de todo.

 _Chloe me veía divertida, ella sabía el trato que tenía con mi papá de irme a Los Ángeles pero ahora también sabe que no quiero irme, que me gusta estar en Barden por muy extraño que parezca._

-Me alegra que no quieras irte y seguir con las Bellas, pero sobre todo conmigo.

-¡Jamás! Ambas empezamos a reírnos por mi respuesta y el mesero apareció con la comida.

 _Yo la veía y no se me apetecía pero los ojitos de Chloe me pedían a gritos que lo probara así que comencé a comer y hasta eso, no era tan malo el sabor, de hecho me gustaba._

-Esto está realmente rico Chloe, y mira que al principio no se veía tan apetecible.

-Me alegra que te guste y gracias por probarlo. Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules profundos, yo me perdía en esos ojitos.

 _Vi el reloj, ya era un poco tarde y Aubrey nos gritaría si llegáramos después de la hora._

-Chloe, ya tenemos que irnos. Hice un gesto al mesero pidiendo la cuenta y la pague.

 _Chloe y yo salimos del lugar, por primera vez no tuve que ayudarle a ponerse el casco. –Vaya, creo que ya no necesitas de mi ayuda.- Ella me miraba con una enorme sonrisa. –He decidido que si mi novia va a llevarme en su moto a todos lados al menos debo saber ponerme su casco.-_

 _Abrace a Chloe y la ayude a subirse a la moto, conducimos de regreso hasta el campus, a veces creo que Chloe aprovecha el momento para tocar más de lo que ya, primero era la chamarra y ahora tiene un agarre muy firme de mi abdomen. Cuando llegamos a Barden apenas eran las 4, llegamos media hora antes y Chloe me convenció de ir a sentarnos cerca del auditorio donde ensayábamos._

 _Me acosté en el pasto y Chloe se recostó en mi estómago, nos tomamos de la mano y con la otra le acariciaba la frente._

-Creo que daré de baja literatura rusa de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? Chloe no puedes volver a suspender literatura, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-Sería una buena idea pero ya es un poco tarde, no alcanzo el promedio para acreditarla. Suspiro.

-Venga, no te desanimes, el próximo semestre la acreditas.

-Sí, eso espero. Noté algo raro en el tono de voz de Chloe.

-Venga par de tórtolas, es hora del ensayo. Amy que venía con Cynthia interrumpió el momento.

 _Entramos al auditorio y seguida de nosotras entro Stacie, Lily, Jessica y Aubrey._

-Bien Bellas, es hora de prepararnos para las semifinales, así que vamos a ensayar más duro. Aubrey comenzaba el discurso y seguidito los gritos.

 **Holaaaaaa lo siento si no subi capítulo, no fue culpa de la escritora, lo juro, fue mi culpa. Formatee mi laptop y se borro word y otras cosas. Aparte mi mamá me intoxico con un burrito y me han pasado muchisimas cosas raras.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

 _Han pasado unas cuantas semanas, Chloe y yo vamos bien, aun me encelo cuando veo a Camila cerca de ella incluso cuando nos interrumpe estando solas pero he aprendido a manejar eso, también me disculpe con Jesse aunque ya casi no lo veo en la estación, él se sumerge totalmente en su trabajo y ya no bromeamos tanto como antes, los ensayos con las Bellas han sido agotadores y ya deje de insistir sobre el cambio de repertorio, Kimmy Jin aún me ve feo pero he aprendido a ignorar eso._

 _Hoy cumplo 3 meses con Chloe y he preparado algo para ella, cosa que me cuesta mucho puesto que yo no soy la romántica de las dos, ese es el papel de Chloe que me sorprende con detalles que hacen mis días._

 _Quede de pasar por ella a las 6, le pedí ayuda a Amy y Stacie en estas semanas nos hemos hecho buenas amigas las 3, cuando no estoy en la estación, con Chloe o estudiando estoy con ellas haciendo burradas, la última vez Amy nos inscribió en un concurso de tequila a Stace y a mí en Bingo's esa vez tuve que llamar a Chloe para que fuera por mí, me regaño pero realmente no recuerdo eso solo que terminamos en risas, me quedé dormida y después desperté con los gritos de Aubrey que le reclamaban a Chloe del por qué dormí con ellas apestando a tequila._

 _Stacie y Amy me ayudaron a conseguir el lugar para una pequeña cena, a acomodarlo y la ropa que iba a usar, ellas insistían en un vestido pero quería estar lo más cómoda posible y deseche esa idea._

 _Eran 5:19 y ya tenía todo listo, solo tenía que tomar un baño y pasar por Chloe, estaba tranquila pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para ponerme nerviosa, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a las duchas, cada que tomaba un baño veía por un rato la cortina esperando que Chloe no la abriera y empezara a cantar "Titanium", nunca le había dicho que lo hacía porque seguro comenzaría a pasearse solo para molestarme, abrí la regadera y tome el baño._

 _Después de un rato viendo mi closet tome unos vaqueros claros, una playera blanca, una camisa a cuadros de franela y mis vans, me veía bien y cómoda así que con 10 min de sobra me encamine al dormitorio de Chloe._

 _Para cuando llegué ya era la hora, toque la puerta y Aubrey como ya era costumbre volvió a abrirme._

-Chloe hablo en serio, debes darle una llave a Beca, siempre que abro la puerta es ella. Grito Aubrey dejándome entrar.

 _Cuando vi a Chloe que estaba terminando de arreglarse quede boquiabierta ella usaba un vestido azul claro que resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos, su flamante cabellera pelirroja también resaltaba, definitivamente debí tirar algunos litros de saliva hasta que Aubrey me sacara de mis pensamientos._

-¡Hey Beca! … ¡Oye, gnomo, ¿Me escuchas?! Aubrey me dio un mape.

-Oye, ¿Qué rayos? Voltee a ver a Aubrey y después a Chloe que tenía color en las mejillas y me veía divertida y entretenida.

-Te quedaste pasmada con solo verme, digo eso es lindo y me hizo sonrojar, pero te he preguntado si ya nos vamos y solo empezaste a tirar saliva. Empezó a reírse de mí y ya comenzaba a sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-Ah, es-este, si ya tengo to-todo listo. Sonreí de nervios y apenas podía articular palabras enteras.

Chloe tomo su bolso, sus llaves y me tomo de la mano.

-Nos vamos Aubrey, regreso más tarde. Chloe tomo el brazo de Aubrey y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

-Más te vale que cuides a Chloe porque…

-Ya, ya, ya Aubrey, siempre me das el mismo sermón cada que salimos, lo tengo pillado, no te preocupes.

-Qué bueno que lo tengas gnomo. Aubrey cerró la puerta tras ellas.

-No soy un gnomo ¿O sí? Voltee a ver a Chloe.

-Eres un gnomo muy guapo chaparrita. Chloe me dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a reírse.

-¡Oye! Empecé a reírme con ella. –Tú también estas muy guapa mi bonita, realmente lo eres.-

-Gracias, ¿y a dónde vamos? ¿Iremos en la moto porque…?

-No, no, esta vez no vamos en la moto, más bien es aquí cerca del campus.

 _Camine con Chloe hasta el lugar donde estaba preparada la cena, no era un lugar muy grande pero si lo suficiente para todo lo que Amy, Stace y yo montamos para esta noche especial._

-¡Woow! Becs, chaparrita ¿Tu montaste esto?

-Bue, recibí un poco de ayuda externa pero básicamente sí.

-Ja, ja, ja quedo bien chaparrita, te luciste. Chloe se acercó a mí y me beso, yo puse mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí suavemente, ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello y así estuvimos un buen rato.

-Bonita, vamos a cenar, traje algo que seguro te va a encantar. La tome de la mano, y moviendo una silla la ayude a sentarse.

-La primera vez que probamos esto me encanto y bueno creí que era apropiado para la ocasión. Me acerque a una mesa que estaba a un lado de nosotras y serví la comida.

Chloe volteo a verme con un brillo especial en la mirada, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Chaparrita, es mi comida favorita.-

-Lo sé, por eso mismo creí que era lo mejor para este día. Le di un beso a Chloe en la frente, me senté frente a ella y empezamos a cenar.

 _Mientras comíamos también platicamos, el viernes eran las semifinales y la presión de Aubrey era demasiada pero soportable, faltaban tan pocos días y Chloe aun batallaba con los nódulos, disfrutamos de la cena, todo era perfecto._

 _La noche se nos fue volando, Chloe hacia algunas bromas, yo hacia otras no parábamos de reír, Aubrey llamo un par de veces, realmente cuida a Chloe y eso de alguna manera se lo agradezco, Aubrey la quería como una hermana, se conocían desde hace años y su amistad es fuerte, Aubrey está próxima a graduarse en leyes, cuando lo haga dejará a Chloe como capitana de las Bellas y bueno._

 _Aún tenía una sorpresa para Chloe, queme una mezcla que le hice hace tiempo, por una u otra cosa nunca pude enseñársela y este era el momento adecuado, le di mi iPod con los audífonos para que la escuchará._

-Beca, esto es muy bueno, realmente me gusta.

-La hice un día, antes de que saliéramos, estaba pensando en ti y empecé a mezclar, fue espontaneo. Tome las manos de Chloe y ella me veía detenidamente, como si quiera grabarse cada rasgo mío.

 _Chloe sabe lo que significa la música y mis mezclas para mí, que son mi escape, que lo fueron durante el divorcio de mis padres, Chloe lo sabía bien y ella de alguna manera opinaba de ellos, unos le gustaban y otros no tanto, después de mi ella la única persona que había escuchado mis mezclas, siempre le contaba que cuando me graduara de Barden nos mudaríamos a Los Ángeles y yo por fin cumpliría mi sueño de ser productora musical, Chloe siempre decía que estaría conmigo cuando eso pasará, que era muy importante para ella cada día que pasaba conmigo, se sentía libre y tranquila a mi lado._

 _La noche siguió avanzando y pronto dieron las 3 am, prometí llevar a Chloe sana y salva hasta su cuarto._

-Bonita, es tarde, debo llevarte a tu habitación antes de que Aubrey me asesine. Chloe se paró si se sentó en mis piernas acomodando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Quiero dormir contigo hoy, no me lleves con Aubrey. Chloe me abrazo y empezó a dejar un caminito de besos en mi cuello.

 _Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, no era la primera vez que ella lo hacía, siempre que empezaba con aquello terminábamos en un beso largo e intenso, moría de ganas de estar con Chloe pero nunca antes había estado de esa forma con alguien, incluso Chloe era mi primer novia y ella lo sabía._

-Kimmy Jin debe estar en la habitación, no podremos dormir en mi cuarto y la última vez que dormí en el tuyo Aubrey pegaba gritos. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Solo vamos a dormir ¿O es que tienes una mejor idea Becs? Chloe me veía pensativa por lo que dije y yo comenzaba a ruborizarme.

-Mm no, no es que… Bue, yo lo decía porque si la despertamos va a asesinarme. Balbuceaba más que hablaba.

-Vamos chaparrita, hoy quiero dormir contigo. Los ojitos de cachorro de Chloe me convencieron, recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos directo a mi cuarto.

 _Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto abrí con bastante cuidado la puerta para no despertar a la cosa que compartía cuarto conmigo y mi sorpresa fue que no estaba._

-Kimmy no está. Voltee a ver a Chloe y ella prendió una lámpara. Efectivamente Kimmy no estaba en el cuarto.

-Bue, tu compañera de cuarto no está así que… Chloe me tomo por el brazo y empezó a besarme, yo puse mis manos en su cintura y también la bese.

 _Chloe iba subiendo sus manos por mi camisa hasta mis hombros para deshacerse de ella, yo me tensé un poco y Chloe paró._

-¿Estas bien? La mirada extrañada de Chloe me observaba.

-Sí, es solo que nunca antes había estado con alguien ¿Me entiendes? No bromeaba cuando te dije que eras la primera con la que salía o tenía alguna clase de contacto físico.

 _Chloe me miraba extrañada y una punzada de dolor me dio hasta que me tomo por ambas manos de las mejillas._ -Chaparrita, sé que no estabas jugando cuando me lo dijiste, me alegra ser la primera en todos los aspectos, no quiero obligarte a nada, hasta que tú me lo pidas, quiero y deseo tanto poder estar contigo pero solo hasta que tú estés segura de eso.-

 _Tome ambas manos de Chloe y le di un beso en los labios discreto._ –Gracias, y no es que no esté segura o lista pero, pero...- _Mi cara comenzó a hervir, estoy segura que Chloe entendió lo que intentaba decirle, ella me leía perfectamente bien y en ese momento me volvió a besar poniendo sus manos en mi cintura por debajo de mi playera._

 _Poco a poco llegamos hasta el borde de mi cama, Chloe se deshizo de mi playera y de su vestido, inmediatamente desabrocho el botón de mis vaqueros y se deshizo de ellos también, Chloe me veía repetidamente a los ojos buscando aprobación cosa que resolvía dándole besos y ella continuaba con su labor._

 _Terminamos deshaciéndonos de todo lo que nos estorbaba, besaba a Chloe por todos lados, dejaba ligeras mordidas por donde pasaba y ella hacia lo mismo, a veces con cada pequeña mordida ella encajaba sus uñas en mi espalda, poco a poco baje hasta su vientre, dejando un camino de besos y mordidas, Chloe se retorcía y cada que podía también mordía partes de mi cuerpo. Fue la mejor noche que pudimos pasar ambas, había sido la primera vez que estaba con alguien y ese alguien era Chloe Beale, de eso estaba segura, después de haber hecho el amor con ella ambas nos recostamos, yo la abrace de la cintura y ella se giró para verme._

-Ha sido una noche increíble Becs, desde la cena hasta ahora, gracias por dejarme ser la primera chaparrita, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo mi niña, ha sido increíble.

-Yo también te quiero bonita, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, eres lo mejor de Barden y gracias por entrar ese día en mi ducha, es raro pero gracias por eso.

-Bueno, podría hacerlo más seguido, me gusta la vista y más ahora que la he probado. El tono de voz de Chloe me hizo sonrojar.

-No, nada de andarte paseando por mi ducha, tengo un post trauma duchal por eso.

-¿Un qué? Chloe empezó a reírse con mi burrada.

-Post trauma duchal, eso dije. Y también me empecé a reír.

-Eres una tontita, lo sabes ¿verdad? Chloe me regalo esa sonrisa que me regala cuando digo algo muy tonto o gracioso.

-Algo así, descansa bonita. Le di un beso a Chloe en los labios.

-Buenas noches mi chaparrita. Chloe me dio otro beso, yo enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y me quede profundamente dormida.

 _Encajábamos perfectamente bien de esa forma, como un puzle, mi tamaño era el adecuado para el de ella, incluso cuando nos tomábamos de la mano estas encajaban bien, todo era maravilloso._

 **This is so cuteeeeeeeee, voy a vomitar arcoiris xD**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

 **Día de semifinales…**

 _Al fin llego el día de las semifinales, como siempre sintonizaba la estación donde trabajaba y una mezcla familiar comenzó a sonar, era una mezcla mía, ¡OH POR DIOS! Luke puso una canción mía._

 _Salí corriendo a la estación con el uniforme de las Bellas, entre y ahí estaba Luke._

-Pusiste una canción mía, esa es mi canción.

-Sí, es muy buena, la DJ local tiene algo parecido pero esto es mejor. Me dijo Luke.

-Siempre te dije que era buena. Grito Jesse que estaba en el piso de arriba, aún seguía sin hablarme bien del todo.

-Quiero que te encargues de la estación por las noches en vacaciones de primavera, justo ahora iré a una reunión ¿vamos?

-Ah, lo siento Luke, tengo un compromiso.

-Entrenamiento de aeromoza. Pregunto Luke.

-No, tengo semifinales con las Bellas.

-No sabía que cantaras a cappella.

-Eso es porque no conoces a Becs como yo, te veo en las semifinales. Dijo Jesse que iba bajando las escaleras y salió de la emisora. Subí el volumen de mi canción aún no me lo podía creer.

 **Camino al auditorio…**

-Bien aca-perras, no se preocupen yo bajare a cargar gasolina. Dijo Amy.

 _Todas estábamos platicando de lo que haremos cuando Amy comienza a gritar que le han disparado. Cynthia fue la primera en bajar y ver a Amy seguida de ella bajamos Lily y yo, cuando llegamos Cynthia ayudaba a Amy a pararse creo que iba a darle respiración boca a boca._

-¡MIERDA! Bumper me lanzo un burrito desde su autobús ¡Voy a matarlo!

Subimos al autobús, Amy se limpió y continuamos nuestro camino.

-Tienes aún un poco de eso detrás d la oreja. Me acerque a Amy y señale un poco del burrito que le quedaba detrás de la oreja.

-Déjalo, me sirve para alimentar mi odio.

 _Estábamos todas calladas, Chloe miraba a la ventana con auriculares puestos, Lily leía un libro, Stace se limaba las uñas, las demás también leían y de repente Chloe empezó a cantar…_

 _ **I hopped off the plane at LAX**_

 _ **With a dream and my cardigan**_

 _Cynthia comenzó a cantar con Chloe…_

 _ **Welcome to the land of fame excess**_

 _ **Am I gonna fit in?**_

 _Stacie, Amy y Lily también se unieron…_

 _ **Jumped in the cab**_

 _ **Here I am for the first time**_

 _ **Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign**_

 _ **This is all so crazy**_

 _Finalmente se unio Aubrey y todas empezaron a cantar…_

 _ **Everybody seems so famous**_

 _ **My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick**_

 _ **Too much pressure and I'm nervous…**_

 _Voltee a ver a todas y ellas me miraban y cada vez se acercaban más…_

 _ **That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**_

 _ **And a Jay Z song was on**_

 _ **And a Jay Z song was on**_

 _ **And a Jay Z song was on**_

 _-¿Es neta? Todas me veían fijamente, termine cediendo…_

 _ **So I put my hands up…**_

 _Cante y todas me siguieron después…_

 _ **They're playing my song**_

 _ **And the butterflies fly away**_

 _ **Noddin' my head like yeah**_

 _ **Movin' my hips like yeah**_

 _ **I got my hands up,**_

 _ **They're playin my song**_

 _ **They know I'm gonna be okay**_

 _ **Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

 _ **Yeah, It's a, it's a…**_

 _El autobús comenzó a detenerse bruscamente y poco a poco nos fuimos callando._

-¿Qué rayos? Pregunto Aubrey.

-Amm, amm es bastante gracioso pero nos hemos quedado sin gasolina. Contesto Amy.

-Eso no puede ser, te detuviste a cargar el tanque ¿Cierto?

-Sí, eso hice o quizás no porque fui atacada con un burrito. El autobús se detuvo. –Eso fue todo.-

-¿Aca-disculpa?

-Aca-increíble.

-Quizás podríamos llamar a… Dijo Chloe.

-No Chloe, ni se te ocurra. Le contesto Aubrey.

-No, de hecho sería una buena idea, tengo el número de Bumper.

-¿Por qué tienes el número de Bumper? Aubrey y todas volteamos a ver a Amy.

-Ahhhh, ahhhhh… Amy fingió demencia de nuevo.

 _Amy finalmente llamo a Bumper para que nos recogiera y solo esperamos unos minutos hasta que llegaran, todas íbamos con los treablemakers y aunque Aubrey opuso resistencia termino cediendo, ambos grupos íbamos a la semifinal._

-Así que díganme Bellas, ¿Qué clase de canciones aburridas van a cantar hoy? Dijo Bumper.

 _Yo podía sentir la mano de Chloe en la mía, se sentó aún lado mío pero no hemos cruzado palabras solo una que otra mirada._

 _Cuando llegamos estaba otro equipo cantando, rayos eran muy buenos._

-Bien Bellas son 2 equipos, solo tenemos que vencer a uno y estaremos en las finales, a la cuenta de 3 diremos una "A" ¿Listas?

 _Todas hacemos lo que Aubrey nos pide pero obvio nos sale mal._

-Bueno, nuestro siguiente grupo viene de la Universidad de Barden, damas y caballeros demos la bienvenida a las Barden Bellas. Dijo el presentador.

 _Nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, Aubrey sonó el silbato y empezamos a cantar la misma aburrida canción de siempre._

 _Mientras Chloe cantaba yo veía a todo mundo ahí, incluso los jueces no nos prestaban atención ¡SE ESTABAN DURMIENDO! Se lo advertí a Aubrey, vamos a perder, voltee a ver al grupo anterior y se burlaba de nosotras, tendré que improvisar y a la mitad de la canción empecé a cantar "Bulletproof". Amy volteo a verme confundida y yo solo seguía cantando mientras bailaba._

 _Al terminar de cantar salimos del escenario sabía que Aubrey empezaría a gritarme por lo cual apresure el momento._

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO BECA? ¡TRATAS DE ARRUINARNOS! Aubrey comenzó a gritar.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, esto no es el show de Beca.

-Ok, lamento haber hecho eso, pero en caso de que no lo hayas notado todos se estaban durmiendo.

-No es tu trabajo decidir qué hacer y qué no hacer. Grito aún más Aubrey. -¿Por qué no le preguntas a las demás como tomaron tu pequeña improvisación?

 _Volteé a ver a todas, a Chloe en busca de apoyo, a Stacie pero también volteo la mirada._

-¿Amy? Buscaba apoyo de alguna.

-Estuvo bien, pero nos tomó un poco por sorpresa. Contesto.

-¡Si una gran sorpresa! Continúo Aubrey.

 _Amy hizo un gesto con la mano, intentaba decir que solo era un poco._

-Te dije que ella no era una Bella.

-Aubrey, no… Chloe contesto.

-No, sabes qué no tienes por qué fingir que puedes opinar en el grupo. Le grite a Chloe, estaba molesta por no haberme apoyado.

-Tu actitud apesta, le has gritado a Chloe y eres amiga de Jesse.

-Wow, wow Aubrey calma, Beca y yo no hemos hablado desde hace un buen tiempo. Dijo Jesse que apareció detrás de mí.

-Oh fantástico, también estas tu aquí ¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¿Puedes dejar de intervenir? Esto es lo que me gano por intentarlo. Me voltee y salí corriendo de ahí, no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a Chloe, escuche a Benji gritar detrás de mí pero no hice caso y seguí mi camino.

 _Chloe me ha marcado varias veces después de que me fui corriendo del lugar, no le he contestado aún no puedo creer que no me haya apoyado con Aubrey, sé que es su mejor amiga pero también sabía que yo tenía razón._

 **Algunos días después…**

 _Camine hasta mi clase de filosofía, hace días que no supe de las Bellas solo que obviamente perdieron, por mi estaba bien no quería ver a nadie hasta que me topé con Camile que iba caminando con Chloe, vaya parece que a Chloe le importa un carajo como pueda sentirme al respecto, ya encontró con quien más divertirse, soy una tonta._

 _Continúe caminando hasta que una voz me llamo._

-¡Hey Beca! Voltee y vi a Camile llamándome.

 _La cara de Chloe cambio enseguida cuando me vio, esa sonrisa se le apago y agacho la mirada._

-¿Ya no saludas a tus amigos Beca? Camile continúo.

-Tú no eres mi amiga, voltee a ver a Chloe que no decía nada.

-Oye, eso es muy grosero Beca. Camile se burlaba.

-¿Sabes que es más grosero? Le mostré el dedo de en medio a Camile y continúe caminando.

 _Una mano me jalo del hombro y era Chloe._

-Beca, yo…

-¿TU QUÉ? Ya encontraste con quien más divertirte ¿no? Eso era lo que querías, verme la cara y después seguir con ella, me decepcionas Chloe, no quiero volver a verte nunca, deja de llamarme, no me busques, ya no quiero saber nada de las Bellas, fue un error haberme unido, lo peor que pude hacer, tu, Aubrey y Jesse son unos…

-¡Hey cálmate! Grito Camile. –No le vas a hablar así a mi princesa y menos desquitar tu coraje con ella, ¿te quedo claro?

 _Las palabras de Camile retumbaron en mi cabeza, había llamado a Chloe princesa y eso en lo profundo me dolió más que cualquier cosa._

 _Voltee a ver a Chloe que tenía los ojos cristalinos, quería llorar por todo lo que le había dicho, le grite y ella estaba conteniendo el llanto, no decía nada solo estaba ahí parada sin decir nada. Camile tomo de la mano a Chloe y la abrazo llevándosela lejos de mí, esa escena me está partiendo por la mitad, yo quería a Chloe y le había gritado, le grite a la persona que más quería y ahora ella se iba con otra._

 _Me di vuelta camino a mi cuarto y me encerré en este hasta llorar, eran muy pocas las veces que lloraba por algo pero esta vez lo merecía era una tonta por abrirme con las personas, por este tipo de cosas me alejaba y llevaba una vida solitaria, para que no me lastimaran, soy una tonta por haber hecho eso, odiaba Barden, odiaba todo solo quería irme a Los Ángeles._

 _Pase toda la tarde llorando de coraje y tristeza, mi móvil que antes sonaba a todas hora ahora estaba muy tranquilo, Chloe había dejado de llamar y las demás Bellas también, eso era todo ya no sabría nada de ellas._

 _Kimmy Jin llegó y yo ignore por completo su presencia, no me importaba nada ahora._

 **Pero que carajos? Hace unos días todo estaba perfecto 7.7 esto no es justo :(**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

 _Han pasado un par de meses, no sé nada de Chloe solo que sale con Camile seguido, se ha encargado de cruzarse en mi camino cada que pueden, creo que Chloe no se da cuenta de eso pero de igual manera sigue con ella._

 _Tome la palabra de Luke del empleo por las noches en vacaciones de primavera, tampoco he visto a Jesse, desde la última vez que le grite en las semifinales, Luke me dio un duplicado de la llave así que cada noche iba a la estación y ponía mis mezclas, al menos podía poner mi música en la radio._

 _Tenía varias canciones en la fila, así que empecé a ponerlas y me topé con la mezcla que le había hecho a Chloe antes de las semifinales, al escucharla un flashback me vino a la cabeza, todo lo que habíamos pasado, como le grite y como ese día también me había enojado con ella por Camile y Jesse, ¡Oh Jesse! Con él también había metido la pata, le grite también definitivamente era de lo peor._

 _No salí de vacaciones solo me la vivía encerrada ahí, para lo único que salía era para ir a la estación y ahí me encerraba de nuevo, definitivamente no estaba bien es como si algo me faltara, algo que no comprendía aun._

 _Le marcaba cientos de veces a Jesse durante el día quería disculparme pero no contestaba ningún mensaje, necesitaba arreglar algo de lo que había roto así que fui al cuarto de Jesse para pedirle una disculpa._

-Jesse. Toque la puerta varias veces. –Sé que estás ahí, puedo oler palomitas recién hechas.

 _Jesse tardo un rato en abrir y cuando lo hizo no se veía muy contento que digamos._

-¡Hey! Te llamé varias veces y deje algunos mensajes.

-Sí, los escuche.

-Lamento que estés enojado, no debí gritarte ni a ti ni a Chloe solo que Aubrey me pone muy tensa y…

-¿Neta? ¿Crees que estoy molesto porque me gritaste? Beca tú y yo éramos amigos…

-Jesse lo sé, es solo qué…

-No, no lo sabes, crees que lo sabes pero no es así. Alejas a cualquiera que quiere acercarse a ti, mírame a mí y ve a Chloe, alejas a cualquiera que se preocupa por ti, ¿A qué va eso?

-No lo sé.

-Pues más vale que lo descubras antes de que sea tarde, por nuestra amistad y por Chloe que la ha pasado bastante mal ya.

-Pero Jesse… En ese momento Jesse cerró la puerta.

 _Era la peor persona del mundo y Jesse tenía razón, había lastimado a todo mundo, mi mejor amigo y también a la persona que más quería._

 **En casa del padre de Beca…**

 _Días después de ir a ver a Jesse decidí ir a casa con mi padre, necesitaba un consejo, le conté lo de Jesse y lo de Chloe, también lo que Aubrey me había dicho._

-En serio, no sé cómo paso pero creo que aprecio a esas chicas. Voltee a ver a mi papá.

-Bueno debes intentar disculparte y no dejarlo.

-¿En serio tú me dices eso ahora papá?

-Beca lo de tu mamá y yo fue diferente solo intento decirte que si en verdad las aprecias debes de intentarlo de nuevo.

-Pero le grite a Chloe y con Jesse ni se diga, les eche la culpa de todo y por nada, solo porque Aubrey me reclamo por lo que hice en las semifinales.

-Sabes, si en verdad quieres a esa chica como dices que lo haces ve y búscala, habla con ella, arregla las cosas con las Bellas y después con Jesse.

-Vale, aún no estoy segura si Chloe quiere verme.

-No pierdes con intentarlo Beca.

 _Me paré y dirigí a la universidad iba pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Chloe y si me perdonaría por lo que hice y dije, estaba nerviosa._

 **En el cuarto de Chloe y Aubrey…**

-Vamos Chloe, no puedes estar así siempre, ya la buscaste, la llamaste infinitas veces y ella no contesto, es hora de que sigas adelante, ese gnomo no merece que sigas así por ella. Aubrey consolaba a Chloe.

-No, no puedo Aubrey, sé que me dijo cosas muy feas, que nada justifica lo que hizo pero yo la quiero y eso es lo que importa, lo que me importa y esto me está matando, detesto estar así con Beca.

-Pero ¿crees que a ella le importa? Nunca te busco, jamás se acercó, no es justo para ti, llevas días así, sin comer bien, sin salir, hace tiempo que no te veo sonreír, voy a matar a Mitchell.

 _Un segundo después llamaron a la puerta, Aubrey no quería abrir, ni si quiera quería soltar a su amiga a la que estaba consolando cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta._

-Bueno ¿Quién rayos molesta tan insistente? Aubrey se quejaba.

-Abre Aubrey, seguro es importante. Chloe le contesto llevándose las manos a las mejillas limpiando cualquier rastro de llanto.

Aubrey abrió la puerta y ahí frente a ella estaba Beca.

-¿Qué carajo quieres aquí gnomo? Aubrey enseguida que vio a Beca empezó a gritar.

-Solo vengo a hablar con Chloe, necesito hablar con ella puedes decirle que vine a hablar con ella.

-Hm, déjame pensarlo, ah ya se ¡NO!

-Pero Aubrey,…

-No después de como la trataste, de cómo le gritaste 2 veces y como durante todo este tiempo no has tenido ni la delicadeza de verla, no sabes como esta, largo de aquí Mitchell ya deja a Chloe en paz y vete.

 _Voltee a ver a Aubrey, tenía un nudo en la garganta, la manera en la que me había gritado Aubrey era lo peor, me hizo recordar que lo que había hecho no se borraba con un simple lo siento, se me partía el alma frente Aubrey._

-Tengo que hablar con Chloe, llámala por favor.

-¡NO! Aubrey volvió a gritar y del interior de la habitación salió Chloe.

 _Al verla con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, con el cabello alborotado me daban unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, de cuidarla y borrar todo lo malo que le hice pero ella no se inmuto, solo ve observaba sin expresión alguna._

-Chloe ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Pregunte temerosa de su respuesta.

-Aubrey, ¿Puedes dejarme a solas hablar con Beca por favor?

-¿Estas segura? Chloe solo asintió con la cabeza. Aubrey le dio un abrazo y enseguida se fue.

-Pasa. Chloe entro a su cuarto y paro frente a mí sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Soy una idiota. Empecé a decir pero lo único que se me ocurría en ese momento era eso.

 _Hubo un largo silencio, esperaba que Chloe hablara o me gritara muchas cosas pero solo estaba ahí parada frente a mí, no sabía que más decir._ –Soy una idiota.- Repetí.

-Bueno, ¿vas a repetir lo mismo todo el día? _Voltee a ver a Chloe ella me veía ahora con indiferencia, una que no podía tolerar, había tanto que decir en mi mente pero cuando las palabras intentaban salir que quedaban mudas._

-No, es solo que no se ni como pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, sé que hice mal al gritarte aquel día en el auditorio, que estuvo peor después cuando te vi con Camile y te grite aún peor, hago todo mal, alejo a las personas que están cerca de mi muy a menudo, la estoy pasando mal Chloe, al principio era coraje pero poco a poco eso cedió y me di cuenta que en realidad era tristeza disfrazada de coraje, soy una idiota, ni si quiera puedo disculparme contigo.

 _Chloe me miraba fijamente, no había algún cambio en su rostro, aún estaba esa indiferencia y yo estaba muriendo un poco más._

-Sabes nada me dolió tanto como que el hecho de que no contestaras mis llamadas, que no me dieras el chance de explicarte las cosas, de que te encerraras en tu mundo, maldita sea Beca tienes una forma tan egoísta de hacer las cosas, eso es injusto. Chloe parpadeaba para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, tengo esa extraña forma de alejar a quienes quiero, no lo tomes personal es solo que nunca había estado rodeada de tantas personas que me quieren, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola todo el tiempo y explotar sola, por eso mi reacción, Chloe yo no quería, yo realmente no quería…

-Pero lo hiciste, explotaste conmigo, con todos _. Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Chloe e instintivamente me acerque a ella y la limpie, las mejillas de Chloe estaban húmedas, había llorado mucho._

-Chloe, no sabes cuánto lo lamento en serio, sé que no debí. Me di vuelta y salí del cuarto de Chloe, camine lento esperando que fuera corriendo detrás de mí pero eso no paso.

 _Después de ir con Chloe me encerré en mi cuarto, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de mis mejillas, puse una de mis mezclas y me hice bolita en mi cama, intentaba no llorar pero unas cuantas lágrimas me traicionaron hasta que me quede dormida._

 **4 horas más tarde…**

 _Me dolía un poco la cabeza, ya era tarde y en un rato tendría que ir a la estación, me levante empaque mi Mac, un par de USB para hacer unas cuantas mezclas y me encamine a la estación._

 _Cuando llegué estaba vacía como todos los días, Jesse había terminado su turno puesto que la estantería principal ya se veía ordenada, camine hasta la cabina, conecte mi Mac y empecé la transmisión, como todos los días, puse un par de canciones en la fila y salí a acomodar el par de cajas que faltaban, extrañaba acomodar CD's por muy raro que fuera, tome una caja y empecé a acomodarlos en las estanterías._

 _Entre la cabina y el acomodado restante de CD's se me fue la noche, ya era tarde cuando escuche que alguien tocaba en la puerta principal, me acerque y no vi a nadie así que regrese a la cabina y volví a escuchar que tocaban, me puse un tanto nerviosa ya que no había visto a nadie pero al acercarme ahí estaba ella, con la carita triste y los ojos hinchados, era Chloe que seguro había estado llorando más._

 _Me apresure a abrirle y cuando lo hice su abrazo me tomo por sorpresa, se sentía bien abrazarla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, me sentía en casa y un calor familiar me lleno el cuerpo._

-Chloe ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Le pregunte mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-No, no estoy bien Beca, te extraño, me estoy muriendo con todo esto que está pasando, te necesito ¿Entiendes? Chloe no me soltaba y podía sentir mi hombro ya húmedo.

-Ya, ya mi bonita aquí estoy contigo, no quiero que sigas triste, vamos yo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a soltarte, esto lo vamos a arreglar. Acariciaba la espalda de Chloe, volverla a tocar revivía sentimientos de cariño, amor, paz era justo lo que me hacía falta.

-Te necesito Mitchell. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas buscando la aprobación de un beso y yo instintivamente puse mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

 _Nos fundimos en un beso largo, intenso lleno de emociones que no sabía que existían, con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se hacía más largo y lleno de todo, quería que este momento durara para siempre._

 _Cuando rompimos el beso vi fijamente los ojitos nublados de mi pelirroja, estaban llenos de todo, había tantas cosas que no podía descifrar, volví a abrazarla, me aferre a ella y ella a mí, fue el abrazo más largo que pudimos habernos dado, enseguida pude distinguir una mezcla, aquella mezcla que le había hecho._

-¿Escuchas eso que está sonando? Le pregunte a Chloe.

-Sí, es bueno ¿De quién es? Dijo sin romper el abrazo.

-Es tuya, hace días que hice esa mezcla y la hice para ti, porque te extrañaba, porque me recuerda a ti y todo este tiempo la he puesto en la estación, es de las favoritas y mi preferida.

Chloe rompió el abrazo y un brillo especial lograba asomarse en sus ojos azules. -¿Es, es en serio?- Pregunto.

-Claro que sí, ven. Tome la mano de Chloe y la lleve a la cabina, sabía que estaba prohibido el paso pero no estaba Luke así que nadie se enteraría y le mostré a Chloe el título de la mezcla.

-Beca, esto, esto es increíble es buenísima y… Interrumpí a Chloe con un beso.

-Te amo Beale, te amo como nunca había amado a alguien, te amo porque me siento viva, feliz y completa, te amo porque eres lo más especial de mi vida, te amo porque complementas perfectamente mi mundo que es un caos, te amo porque eres todo. _Tome ambas manos de Chloe y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, el brillo que comenzaba a aparecer se hizo más notorio con cada palabra que decía, era raro que yo confesara que la amaba pero así lo sentía en ese momento, la amaba y aunque esas palabras me costaban tanto pronunciarlas antes ahora fluían sin más._

-Yo también te amo Beca, te amo demasiado, eres mi universo entero y no quiero apartarme de ti ni un segundo, ni un solo segundo Beca. _Tomo mis mejillas con ambas manos y volvió a darme un beso tan largo e intenso como los anteriores._

 **Oh Dioh lo que tanto han estado esperando :D la escritora les dejo otro mensaje**

 **"Hola, espero que les siga gustando mi fic, lamento haberlos dejado en suspenso, bueno, en realidad no amo el suspenso pero si espero que les siga gustando.**

 **He estado pensando mucho en hacer una segunda parte y quisiera su opinión para hacer una segunda parte, dejen un review y díganme..."**

 **Digan lo que opinan o se va a acabar rápido la novela, no es cierto xD yo no llevo el control de que tan larga o corta es :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

-Buenos días enfermera ¿Puede darme la habitación de la paciente Beale? Llegué al hospital donde estaba internada Chloe.

-Claro, B611. Contesto la enfermera.

-Gracias. _Camine hasta la habitación de Chloe, hace unos días al fin se operó los nódulos que tenía y solo yo sabía lo que había hecho, después de perder las semifinales pude convencerla de hacerlo, era por su bien así que ahora que podía recibir visitas le compre un ramo de flores y fui a visitarla._

 _Toque un par de veces y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi bonita con los auriculares puestos._

-Hola bonita, ¿Cómo te sientes? Le hice señas a Chloe.

 _Chloe no podía hablar así que su único método de comunicación era un pizarrón y un plumón, enseguida empezó a escribir._

" _ **¡Viniste! *-* y bien cariño, que bonitas flores ¿Son para mí?"**_

-Si hermosa, son para ti. _Deje las flores en una mesa y me acerque a Chloe para darle un beso y acostarme a un lado de ella._

" _ **Te extrañe ayer, que bueno que ya dejan pasar visitas, también extraño a Aubrey... ):"**_

-Ya lo sé hermosa, puedo hablarle a Aubrey si quieres para que venga y sí, yo también te extrañe pero traje esto para ti. _Le di mi iPod y le mostré la nueva mezcla que había hecho, Chloe se puso los audífonos y empezó a escribir rápidamente en la pizarra._

" _ **Es fantástica, ¿La pondrás en la estación?"**_

-Probablemente lo haga, solo quería tu opinión de ella y por lo visto te gusto. _Voltee a ver a Chloe que se movía de un lado a otro con la melodía que estaba oyendo._

" _ **¡Me encanta! ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me encantaría justo ahora?"**_

-¿Qué? Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro con su pregunta.

 _Chloe me tomo el cuello de la chamarra y arrastro hasta ella para atraparme en un beso, desde que decidió operarse no había podido besarla así que esto fuera de sorprenderme me gustaba, poco a poco recorría el cuerpo de Chloe con mis manos hasta su cintura, era la bata la única prenda que la cubría, Chloe se aferraba al cuello de mi chamarra cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió, eran los padres de Chloe._

-Amm, podemos volver después si quieren para no interrumpir. Dijo la señora Beale.

 _Yo salte de la cama y toda la sangre inundo mi cara, ambos padres nos veían fijamente y yo estaba avergonzada por ello, cuando voltee a ver a Chloe ella tenía la cara del color de su cabello y escribía rápidamente._

" _ **¡Papás! Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"**_

-Venimos a verte pero creo que por ahora estas ocupada. Voltearon a verme.

-Puedo volver más tarde, por mí no hay problema, podía sentir el calor irradiando de mi cara.

-No, está bien eres de la familia ahora, solo queríamos saber si nuestra pequeña estaba bien. Dijo la Sra. Beale.

-Y ya sabemos que está mejor que bien. Completo el Sr. Beale.

" _ **¡PAPÁ!"**_

-Yo solo decía, no me culpes ustedes eran las que…

-Bueno, el punto es que venimos a verte hija y sé que estas en buenas manos, hablaremos con el doctor para saber cuándo puedes regresar a la universidad. La mamá de Chloe interrumpió a su esposo cuando intentaba recordar cómo nos encontraron.

 _Los padres de Chloe sabían de la relación que tenía con su hija y la aprobaban, me veían como parte de la familia y cuidaban como tal, fue la madre de Chloe la que me pidió que estuviera con Chloe cuando decidió operarse los nódulos y obvio por Aubrey sabían lo malo que habíamos pero aun así creen que soy una buena opción para Chloe._

-Bueno, ahora regresamos atentas al ruido de la puerta no vaya a ser que...

" _ **¡PAPÁ, BASTA!"**_

 _Chloe escribía lo más rápido que podía en la pizarra._

-Es broma hija, te amamos. Los padres de Chloe salieron y me quede con ella de nuevo sola.

" _ **Lamento eso que dijo mi papá, es solo que le gusta hacer bromas y esas cosas, a veces me saca de juicio…"**_

-Ja, ja, ja tus papás son la onda, y no te preocupes no me molesta en lo absoluto, sabes que me gusta convivir con tu familia. Me acerque de nuevo a Chloe y tome su mano.

" _ **Si, pero no tenía que decir eso…"**_

-Ya, solo déjalo. Me acosté de nuevo a su lado. –Sabes que cuando entraron tenías las mejillas rojas a más no poder.-

" _ **No creo que tanto como tú, casi explotabas…"**_

-Oye, eso no es… Un mensaje llegó al móvil de Chloe, era de Aubrey.

 _ **Mensaje de Aubrey: "Chloe no te lo vas a creer pero han descalificado al grupo que nos ganó por tramposos y nos han dado la oportunidad de competir en las finales. Hay que reunir a las Bellas."**_

 _Chloe daba brinquitos de felicidad, me mostro el mensaje y por muy raro que fuera eso también me alegre de que fuera así._

" _ **Vamos a volver a las finales Becs, vamos a volver…"**_

 _Chloe estaba realmente feliz por lo que Aubrey le dijo, pronto estarían, bueno estaríamos de regreso en el Lincon Center._

 _El resto del día me la pase con ella, sus papás nos avisaron que ya estaba dada de alta y ya podría volver a la universidad, cosa que me alegraba también, no me gustan los hospitales y tener que ver a mi niña en uno era perturbador._

 **De vuelta al primer ensayo de las Bellas…**

-Bien, como ya saben los jueces descalificaron al otro equipo y nos dieron la oportunidad de regresar a las finales así que ahora vamos a ensayar. Dijo Aubrey.

-Le avise a Beca para que venga a ensayar. Contesto Chloe.

-¿QUÉ? Chloe a esa no la quiero ver, no me importa que la hayas perdonado no quiero verla aquí.

-Pero Aubrey…

-¡DIJE QUE NO! Grito Aubrey. –Ahora todas en posición.-

 _Las Bellas comenzaron a ensayar, Aubrey les gritaba para que se pusieran a la par pero hace mucho que no ensayaban, yo las miraba desde la puerta, sabía que Aubrey no me quería de vuelta después de que les grite._

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASA CON UDS BELLAS? Volvió a gritar Aubrey.

-Chloe suenas como si fumaras 3 cajetillas al día. Stacie no sigues la coreografía y Ashley y Jessica parece que no hubieran estado aquí por un año.

-¿Enserio Aubrey? Hemos estado desde el principio. Contestaron.

-Aubrey, por favor cede un poco, no es lo mismo sin todas aquí. Dijo Amy.

-Necesitamos a Beca. Completo Cynthia.

-Quizás si Aubrey fuera un poco más comprensiva entonces las cosas serían diferentes. Dijo Chloe.

-¡CALLATE CHLOE! Grito Aubrey de nuevo.

-Ouh! Exclamo Stacie.

-Oh, disculpa ¿Fui grosera? Chloe puedes dejar de meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos y que no ayudan en nada.

-Aca-boom! Dijo Amy.

-De nuevo. Dijo Aubrey.

-¡NO! Esta vez grito Chloe, te he apoyado por tantos años y todo lo que haces es tratarme como basura.

-¡Ok, cállense todas! Grito Amy también. –Vamos me uní a este grupo para divertirme y pasar un buen rato con ustedes chicas, además porque necesitaba alejarme de todos mis novios y esas cosas, pero en serio esto es una porquería ¿A qué huele? Apesta por todos lados. No quiero ser como las antiguas Bellas.- Amy se sentó.

-Si yo tampoco quiero ser como somos ahora. Cynthia tomo asiento a lado de Amy.

-Yo también. Lily se sentó con ellas.

-Debimos escuchar a Beca. Chloe también tomo camino hacia ellas.

-¿Disculpa? Dijo Aubrey.

-No es lo que intentaba decir. Contesto Chloe.

-No, no eso es lo que siempre has creído, yo soy la idiota, soy la chica obsesionada con ganar.

-Aubrey eres demasiado controladora y eso nos afecta a todas.

-Puedo perder el control si quiero, puedo perderlo en este momento si quiero.

 _Yo observaba la escena desde la puerta confundida, realmente estaban peleando, Aubrey y Chloe se estaban gritando por todo._

-¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor! Gritaba Chloe cuando Aubrey empezó a vomitar. _¡Que rayos! Todas comenzaron a asustarse con eso, yo también lo estaba con eso, Chloe le seguía gritando._

-¡PUDIMOS SER CAMPEONAS! Chloe le grito a Aubrey y se abalanzo contra Aubrey.

 _Amy atrapo a Aubrey e intento separar a Chloe de ella pero no podía, Lily intento ayudar pero tampoco podía, Stacie y Cynthia se acercaron pero Cynthia tomo a Stacie por los senos y Stacie se enojó así que saco su silbato de anti violación y comenzó a pitar. Amy, Lily, Chloe y Aubrey seguía peleando, Amy le dio un mape a Lily lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarla al vomito de Aubrey. Cynthia y Stacie seguían con el silbato y Stacie intentaba quitarse a Cynthia de encima. De repente el silbato de las Bellas cayó al piso y Aubrey y Chloe se arrojaron por el, Amy también se arrojó y les cayó encima y Lily hacia ángeles de nieve en el vómito de Aubrey._ -¿Qué demonios había pasado?- _Tenia que parar esto._

-Hey, Bellas. Grite. -¡Bellas, paren! ¿Qué está pasando? _Todas se detuvieron, Aubrey, Chloe y Amy dejaron de pelear por el silbato. Amy dejo de manosear a Stacie y hasta Lily paro._

Aubrey tomo el silbato y se levantó. –Nada, nada solo es un ensayo de las Bellas.-

-Lo sé, solo vine a disculparme. Voltee a ver a Aubrey. –Lo que hice estuvo mal y no debí cambiar el arreglo sin avisarles y definitivamente no debí gritarles.- Voltee a ver a Chloe. –He irme de ahí. Las decepcione y lo siento mucho. Y Aubrey, si aceptas, me gustaría volver al grupo.- _Aubrey volteo a verme interrogante, hacia muecas extrañas no podía leer sus expresiones, un largo silencio se hizo. Me di vuelta y tome una silla, voltee a ver a Aubrey una vez más pero seguía sin decir nada, así que camine hasta la salida arrastrando la silla._

-¡Espera! Grito Aubrey.

-Gracias, eso hubiera sido vergonzoso. Camine de regreso al grupo.

-Beca, sé que he sido dura contigo, que he sido dura con todas pero soy la hija de mi padre y como él decía: "Si de entrada, no triunfas, empaca y vete." Aubrey se desplomo en una silla.

-Cielos. Dijo Amy.

-Sí, es una locura. Contesto Chloe.

-Te entiendo, mi padre es igual, no me presiona de la misma forma pero lo hace. Me dirigí hacia Aubrey. –Supongo que es porque no nos conocemos todavía, bueno algunas de nosotras.-

-Bueno hablando de eso, hay algo que quiero confesarles y ninguna sabe de mí. Dijo Stacie. –He tenido mucho sexo.-

-Sí, lo sabemos Stacie. Dijo Amy.

-Porque se los dije. Contesto Stacie.

-Esperen esto es una buena idea, eso fue muy pro y malo pero es un buen ejercicio ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y decimos algo sobre nosotras?

 _Tomas fueron poco a poco acomodando las sillas y sentándose, Chloe quedo frente a mí y me regalo una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa que me ruborizo un poco las mejillas._

 **No se ustedes pero siempre he amado esa parte de la película, Lily y Stacie me dan mucha risa xD**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

-Bien, yo tengo algo. Comenzó Cynthia. Desde hace 2 años tengo serios problemas de apuestas.

-¿Qué? Dijo Amy.

-Que empezaron cuando termine con mi pareja. Termino de decir.

-¿Alguien más? Pregunte y Lily alzo la mano.

-Me comí a mi gemela en el vientre. Dijo Lily.

 _Todas nos volteamos a ver entre sí, creo que nadie escucho lo que dijo Lily._

-¿Qué? Pregunto Amy y Lily solo suspiro.

-Okey, amm ¿Amy, algo que decir? Pregunte.

-Soy un libro abierto, digo todos ustedes me llaman Gorda Amy y supongo que por eso mismo no he sido %100 honesta con ustedes chicas, mi verdadero nombre es Gorda Patricia.

-¿Qué? Pregunto Jessica y Chloe y Aubrey voltearon a verla.

-Ok, mi turno, antes era de esas chicas que tuviera muchos amigas y ahora las tengo a ustedes y una novia increíble y eso es bastante genial. Voltee a ver a Chloe que me volvió a sonreír y mando un beso en el aire, le regrese la sonrisa y volví a sonrojarme. –Alguien que continúe, por favor.- Chloe me volteo a ver y enseguida sabía lo que ella les iba a contar.

-Ok. Chloe suspiro. –Durante las vacaciones de primavera tome la valiente decisión de operarme los nódulos.- Me levante y tome su mano para darle apoyo. –El doctor me dijo que ya no podría cantar arriba de sol sostenido quizás nunca.- Chloe apretó mi mano y pude notar que un nudo en la garganta se le formo, sabia lo importante que era para ella y ahora le rompía en corazón no hacer lo que amaba. –Creí que la temporada había terminado.- Chloe me abrazo y yo también a ella, se aferraba a mí.

-Beca, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Voltee a ver a Aubrey que me veía con suplica.

 _Solté a Chloe por un segundo y Aubrey me arrojo el silbato de las Bellas que no pude cachar y rodó hasta el vómito de Aubrey._

-Lo lamento. Aubrey se disculpó.

-Quizás aquí no. Dije y tome la mano de Chloe. –Vamos a la piscina donde hicimos el fraseo.

 _Caminamos hasta ese lugar yo iba de la mano con Chloe, le pregunte si estaba bien después de que confeso lo de la operación, ella me dijo que si pero tendría que hablarlo con Aubrey después por no haberle dicho nada._

-Ok, hagamos un poco de música. Me puse frente a las Bellas. –Aubrey escoge una canción.-

-"Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars. Contesto.

-Hmm, está bien ¿Chloe puedes empezar? Chloe asintió.

 _Comencé a imitar el ritmo y las demás Bellas de unieron, Chloe empezó a cantar._

 _ **Oh, her eyes, her eyes,**_

 _ **make the stars look like they're not shining**_

 _ **Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying**_

 _ **She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**_

 _ **(I was thinking bout her, thin-kin bout me)**_

 _ **I know, I know**_

 _ **(Thin-kin bout us, what we gon' be)**_

 _ **when I compliment her she won't believe me**_

 _ **(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**_

 _ **it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

 _ **But every time she asks me do I look ok,**_

 _ **(It's only a dream)**_

 _ **I say**_

 _ **When I see your face…**_

 _Aubrey se unió a mí…_

 _ **(So I travelled back, down that road**_

 _ **Will she come back, no one knows)**_

 _ **There's Not a thing that I would change**_

 _ **(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**_

 _ **Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

 _ **(it was only Just A Dream)**_

 _ **When I see your face**_

 _ **(So I travelled back, down that road)**_

 _ **(Will she come back, no one knows)**_

 _ **It's Not a thing that I would change**_

 _ **(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**_

 _ **Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

 _ **(it was only Just A Dream)**_

 _ **When I see your face…**_

 _Ver a Chloe cantar con los ojos llenos de luz sabiendo lo de sus nódulos me había hecho el día, ella era lo más importante para mí y ahora ver ese brillo en ella hizo que me percatara lo hermosa que es, lo afortunada que soy por tenerla, ella es increíble._

-Manos al centro. Dijo Aubrey y todas unimos las manos para cantar un "aaa" y cuando lo hicimos Chloe soltó una nota grave.

-¿Qué fue eso? Todas volteamos a ver a Chloe.

-No lo sé, jamás había hecho ese sonido en mi vida. Contesto Chloe.

-Espera, pero con tus notas así puedes cantar las notas bajas. Dijo Cynthia.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Dijo Aubrey.

-Tengo una idea. Contesto Lily en un tono que todas al fin pudimos oír.

-Oye, no tienes que gritar perra. Respondió Amy y todas empezamos a reír.

 _Chloe enlazo su brazo en el mío tomando de la mano, se le veía más tranquila y feliz._

-¿En qué tanto pensabas mientras cantaba? Me pregunto Chloe.

-En nada, solo lo bonita que eres cuando cantas, cuando ese brillo en tus ojitos aparece, realmente ser Bella es lo tuyo. Voltee a ver a Chloe que ya traía una sonrisa de esas que tanto me gustan y dejaban ver el blanco de sus dientes.

-Sí, amo ser Bella pero algo que amo más que nada es a ti chaparrita. Chloe llevaba diversión y cariño en su rostro, definitivamente estaba enamorada de ella.

-Bonita, tengo hambre ¿Vamos a cenar? Pregunte a Chloe.

-Ah claro, vamos a la pizzería de siempre pero quiero pedirte un favor.

-Si bonita dime. Voltee a ver a Chloe que llevaba esa mirada cuando quiere algo.

-Llevemos a Aubrey y a Stacie con nosotras, quiero que salgamos las 4 ¿Siii?

-Hmm, está bien pero ¿Por qué?

-Becs, solo lleva a Stacie a la pizzería y yo llevaré a Aubrey, ¿vale? Continuaba con su mirada suplicante.

-Llevaré a Stacie, solo que no entiendo…

-Becs. Chloe suplico una vez más, la tome de la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya voy. Me adelante hasta donde iba Stacie que iba platicando con Amy.

-Hey, Stace y Amy, ¿A dónde van? Pregunte uniéndomeles.

-Yo voy a mi cuarto y Amy parece tiene una cita con Bumper. Contesto Stacie.

-¡CALLA! No lo comentes Stacie, Aubrey puede enloquecer.

-Amy, deja a Aubrey en paz, solo quiere lo mejor para las Bellas.

-Bueno, no importa ya eso, Stace ¿Quieres ir a comer pizza conmigo, Chloe y Aubrey? Solo es pasar el rato platicando.

 _La morena lo dudo un segundo pero acepto enseguida._

-Vale, así no haré mal tercio con ustedes y podré platicar más tranquila con Aubrey.

-Perfecto. Voltee a ver a Chloe que platica con Aubrey y ambas sonreían, aun no sé qué clase de cosa pase entre ellas pero sin duda involucraba a Stacie.

-Vale, distraigan a la rubia y yo podré salir con Bumper. Dijo Amy que volteo a ver a Stacie con una mirada de complicidad.

 _Comenzaba a sentirme una completa tonta entre ellas porque estoy segura de que algo pasaba frente a mí pero no podía entenderlo._

 _Stacie y yo caminamos hasta la pizzería, platicamos de todo lo que me perdí de las Bellas, realmente después de perder Aubrey se puso muy triste y Chloe era su apoyo pero después de como trate a Chloe ella también se vino abajo y Stacie fue quien levanto a Aubrey, también me conto lo mal que Chloe lo paso por mi culpa, Stacie siempre le decía a Chloe que yo la quería de verdad pero era muy torpe para notarlo._

-Me da gusto que las cosas entre tú y Chloe se hayan arreglado, me gustan como pareja, a mí me gustaría tener algo así con alguien.

-¿De qué hablas Stace? Podrías tener a cualquier chico si quisieras.

-Pero no quiero a cualquier chico, Becs tu y yo antes de perder las semifinales éramos muy unidas, después de perder te apartaste de todas y la verdad es que Amy y yo, además de Chloe fuimos las que más lo resentimos, no contestaste nuestros mensajes, tampoco las llamadas y creía que ya no querías saber de nosotras, en este tiempo paso algo sabes y…

 _Stacie hizo una pausa._

-Claro que no, pero como ya lo sabes no estaba acostumbrada a tener amigas, sé que cometí un error pero yo las aprecio y lamento si eso las hizo pensar que no las quería.

-Lo sé Becs, yo siempre se lo dije a Amy y ella también lo sabe solo que…

¿Qué paso? Pregunte preocupada a Stacie cuando una voz familiar me asusto.

-¿Buscaban a alguien? Voltee y ahí encontré a Chloe con Aubrey y una sonrisa enorme.

-Hey Aubrey. Contesto Stacie –Hola Chloe.-

-Creí que ya no ibas a asustarme de esa forma Chlo.

-Bueno, sigue creyendo muchas cosas chaparrita ¿Entramos?

Voltee a ver a Chloe con los ojos entrecerrados. –Ya verás Beale.-

 _Entramos a la pizzería las 4, pedimos una pizza familiar y comenzamos a cenar, era la primera vez que veía a Aubrey relajada, después de la pelea de la tarde ya estaba más tranquila, comenzamos a bromear y platicar de algunas ideas nuevas para las finales, ahora era capitana de las Bellas._

-Becs, chaparrita, tengo sueño ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro Chlo, ¿Stace, Aubrey ustedes...?

-Nos quedamos. Me contesto Aubrey que se veía muy animada platicando con Stacie.

-Vale. Tome la mano de Chloe y empezamos a caminar hasta su dormitorio.

-Chaparrita no quiero ir a mi cuarto, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que salimos y me llevaste a ese lugar favorito tuyo?

-Sí, ¿Quieres ir ahora?

-Ja, ja, ja no, ahora quiero que vayamos a mi lugar favorito, ven. Chloe me tomo de la mano y me guio por todo el campus hasta un campo en la parte trasera de la facultad de leyes.

-Aquí, justo aquí. Chloe comenzó a ver las estrellas y caminar entre el pasto.

-Este es mi lugar favorito, durante la noche se ven las estrellas enormes, siento que si estiro mi mano puedo tocarlas. Chloe caminaba fascinada por todo el lugar.

 _Chloe saco de su mochila un tapete y una manta, la acomodo en el pasto fresco y me hizo señas para que me sentará a su lado._

-Me encanta este lugar chaparrita y quiero compartirlo contigo. Volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Nos sentamos juntas, lo más juntas que pudimos, nos hicimos rollito en la cobija y Chloe recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, jugueteábamos, ella me daba pequeños besos en la mejilla y yo a ella en la frente._

-Chlo, ¿Por qué quisiste que Stacie y Aubrey nos acompañaran a cenar…? Pregunte.

-Becs, hay algo que debes saber.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunte a Chloe que se tardó un poco en responder.

-Durante el tiempo que no estuviste Stacie estuvo apoyando mucho a Aubrey y a mí, pero más a Aubrey, salían a todas partes. Chloe volteo a verme con seriedad. –Salieron un par de veces más y una noche Stacie se quedó con nosotras, yo no podía dormir y escuche como Stacie hablaba en un tono muy bajo y le confesaba a Aubrey que estaba dormida todo lo que sentía por ella. Yo no le he dicho nada a Aubrey, la conozco y sé que algo raro ocurre entre ellas solo que no quiero presionar a Aubrey para que me lo diga.-

-Wow! Eso no me lo puedo creer.

-Bueno, quizás son alucinaciones mías pero aunque no lo fueran me gustaría que Stacie y Aubrey estuvieran juntas, Aubrey se nota más relajada cuando esta con ella y Stacie es otra persona también. El tono se Chloe era serio.

-Sabes hace rato cuando le pregunte a Stacie si quería ir a cenar con nosotras algo raro paso entre Amy y ella como si pasará algo y reconozco esa mirada porque era la misma que me daba Amy cuando se trataba de ti.

-¿Así? Chloe pregunto divertida.

-Mañana intentaré hablar con Stacie ¿Te parece? Le di a Chloe un beso en la frente.

-Yo lo haré con Aubrey también, creo que deberíamos hacer que ellas estén juntas Becs. Chloe volvió a mirarme con ese azul profundo en sus ojos.

-No lo sé Chlo, son muchas cosas…

-Becs, chaparrita. Por favor. Chloe suplico.

-Vale, lo intentaré. Volví a darle un beso a Chloe en la frente.

 **Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Aubrey y Chloe…**

 _Quería llevar a Chloe a desayunar era sábado y quería pasar el día con ella antes de irme a la estación. Antes de tocar la puerta pude reconocer una voz familiar y no era precisamente de Chloe o Aubrey, era de Stacie así que toque._

-Becs, hola. Me abrió y saludo Stacie que estaba en pijama, creo que durmió aquí.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás? La salude.

-Bien, de hecho ya me iba. A lo lejos pude ver a Aubrey y Chloe levantando el cuarto.

-¡BECAAAA! Grito Chloe que corrió a abrazarme. -¿Te caíste de la cama Mitchell?- Me pregunto.

-No, de hecho venía a invitarte a desayunar pero veo que tienes visitas. Señale a Stacie.

-Pues solo me arreglo y nos vamos ¿No? Chloe me sonreía.

-¿A dónde irán? Pregunto Aubrey que estaba jugando guerra de almohadas con Stacie.

-Vamos a desayunar Aubrey, ¿Vienen con nosotras? Chloe volteo a ver a Stacie y Aubrey.

-¡CLARO! Ya tengo hambre. Dijo Stacie. -¿Vamos Aubrey? Ya tengo hambre.-

-Hm, no lo sé, ¿A dónde llevaras a Chloe gnomo?

-Ya te dije que no soy un gnomo y pensaba llevarla al desayunador del campus.

-Mejor vamos a las afueras del campus, hay un restaurante sabatino no muy lejos, solo voy a ducharme y cambiarme, ahora las alcanzo. Propuso Stacie que salió de la habitación camino a la suya.

-Bueno, yo también debo darme una ducha. Dijo Chloe. –Beca puedes ayudar a Aubrey a recoger en lo que regreso y Stacie también, porfa.- Chloe hizo una carita de cachorrito y dejaba ver el profundo de su azul en su mirada suplicante.

-Pero, pero…

-Pero nada gnomo, ayúdame a recoger esto, no estés ahí como niña bonita, no te voy a comer.

-Chloe…

-No llores Becs, ayuda a Aubrey, porfa. Chloe volvió a suplicar, esta vez cedí.

-Está bien, solo no te tardes.

-Si Chlo, no tardes no vaya a ser que me arrepienta y la termine matando. Se burló Aubrey.

-Chloe… Volví a suplicar.

-Aubrey, déjala en paz y tú ya no llores, no tardo.

 _Chloe tomo sus cosas y se fue a dar una ducha así que solo me quedé con Aubrey y le ayudaba a recoger todo el tiradero._

-¿Llegaron muy tarde tú y Stacie anoche? Pregunte.

-Se nos fue la noche y le ofrecí a Stacie quedarse, Chloe estaba profundamente dormida, no quise despertarla.

-Chloe quería que me quedará pero sé que no te agrado y…

-Beca, no es que no me agrades, estaba bajo mucha presión en las Bellas y bueno, tú llegaste con esas ideas y no sabía, es un tanto complicado. Aubrey volteo a verme esta vez relajada, nunca la había visto así.

-Aubrey yo nunca quise, solo…

-Ya déjalo Beca, eres la nueva capitana ahora y Chloe tu co-capitana, como quisiera quedarme un año más en Barden, yo…

-¿Es por Stacie? Pregunte y Aubrey dio un salto.

-Ah no, bueno en parte, también quiero quedarme con Chloe y… Aubrey empezó a mover las manos sin sentido. –Olvida lo que dije gnomo.-

-Oye, no soy un gnomo y tampoco voy a olvidar lo que dijiste, Stacie es amiga mía y he visto como la miras, como cambias totalmente, no sé qué haya pasado después de las semifinales pero no eres la misma desde ese día.

-Obvio no Mitchell, por tu culpa perdimos y Chloe cayó en depresión, ¿Cómo quieres que sea la misma?

-Ya, ya entendí esa parte vale, yo me refería a que desde que Stacie y tu están tan unidas no eres la misma persona, antes solo salías con Chloe, ahora hasta invitas a Stace a quedarse, ¿Qué pasa Aubrey? ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa con Stacie?

 _Por primera vez vi a Aubrey dudar de su respuesta, no sabía cómo defenderse o que decir solo que algo sea lo que sea le rondaba la mente y algo me decía que era la respuesta a todo._

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Chloe? La pregunta de Aubrey me agarro en curva.

-Ah, bueno en realidad yo no lo sabía, por mucho tiempo lo negué pero es que Chloe tiene una forma de ser que me hizo sentir en casa, algo en ella me encantaba y aún me encanta, la pase fatal sin ella en estas semanas, el mundo y todo se me vino encima, el sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí, solo que no lo veía claro, ¿Por?

-Beca, siento algo parecido por Stacie, pero tengo miedo, no quiero lastimarla y tampoco quiero salir herida, algo en ella me resulta familiar, ahora entiendo cuando Chloe habla de ti sin cesar, como te mira porque he visto cómo te mira Chloe y siento que yo veo a Stacie igual pero ella no lo ve, no sé qué hacer. Aubrey dejó caer lo que traía en las manos y se sentó en su cama.

-Aubrey, entiendo perfectamente eso porque yo me sentía igual con Chloe, no sé cómo podría ayudar, soy muy torpe con lo que se refiere a las relaciones o las personas.

-Pero yo sí. Chloe entro al cuarto con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Has estado escuchando todo? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? Pregunto Aubrey.

-Lo suficiente para saber que amo a Beca, que la amo tanto y también para ayudar a mi mejor amiga, no escuche gritos y pensé que habías asesinado a Becs, y después escuche lo demás. Chloe volví a sonreír y mis mejillas se llenaron de color.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso Beale? Voltee a ver a Chloe que terminaba de arreglarse.

-Con un poco de ingenio Mitchell. Chloe me sonrió con complicidad pues ella y yo sabíamos que Stacie sentía lo mismo por Aubrey, pero había algo más en aquella sonrisa, un cosquilleo me lleno el cuerpo.

-¿Están listas? Stacie apareció en la puerta que Chloe dejo abierta y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, solo falta Chloe. Aubrey se apresuró a contestar y yo solo reí por lo bajo ante su reacción.

-Estoy lista. Chloe tomo mi mano y se apresuró a salir. –Chaparrita, tengo una idea.- Chloe volteo a verme de nuevo con la misma sonrisa y la electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Beale? Pregunte dudosa.

-Pronto te diré, ahora vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre.

 _Aubrey manejo hasta el desayunador que Stacie había dicho, era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, estaba rodeado por áreas verdes, todo estaba muy bien y tranquilo, Chloe me sirvió mi desayuno y yo el de ella, era muy bobo pero me gustaba saber que Chloe combinaba perfectamente las cosas que me gustaban, fruta con yogurt y cereales, waffles con mermelada de zarzamora y café caliente, además de chilaquiles y jugo de naranja._

" _ **¿Dónde cabe tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño?"**_ _Siempre me decía Chloe y yo siempre alzaba los hombros en modo de disculpa._

-Veamos que me trajiste del desayunador. Chloe puso los platos frente a mí con mi desayuno y yo extendí los suyos.

-Cereal con leche, tu favorito, también traje pay de queso con zarzamoras, expreso de vainilla, omelet y jugo de zanahoria con naranja. Sonreí con suficiencia puesto que era el desayuno favorito de Chloe.

-¡Rayos! ¿Es enserio que se sirven el desayuno una a la otra? Preguntaba Stacie.

-Sí, es divertido, deberías intentar algo parecido con Aubrey. Chloe soltó divertida y note como ambas se sonrojaron por su comentario.

-Yo, yo no sé qué le gusta a Aubrey desayunar. Dijo Stacie aún más roja.

-Pues pregúntale o vayan las dos y así saben que les gusta. Conteste.

-¿Aubrey…?

-Yo voy, puede que sea divertido además yo tampoco sé que quieres desayunar. Aubrey interrumpió a Stacie.

 _Ambas caminaron hasta donde estaba el desayunador y empezaron a escoger platillos._

-Eres un ente malvado ¿Sabes? Voltee a ver a Chloe con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Becs, soy un amor de chica, lo sabes, solo les doy un empujón además velas, se ven bien juntas. Chloe hizo un gesto hacia Stacie y Aubrey que se divertían escogiendo la comida.

-¿Ya me dirás que tienes planeado Beale?

-Algo así, pero primero debes asegurarte de que Stacie te diga lo de Aubrey y si Amy lo sabe, cuando lo sepas entonces pondré en marcha el plan.

-Rayos, todo lo tienes fríamente calculado, me das miedo Beale. Comencé a reírme.

-No te rías, es en serio así que esa es tu misión. Chloe empezó a reírse rompiendo la seriedad al asunto.

 _Después de desayunar regresamos a la universidad, pasamos un buen rato juntas, Stacie hacia bromas y Chloe le seguía la corriente, Aubrey en ocasiones se reía y en otras miraba fijamente a Chloe pero esta desaparecía cuando Stacie comenzaba a reír._

 _Aún era temprano para que me fuera a la estación así que Stacie y yo nos quedamos en el cuarto de Aubrey y Chloe viendo una película cosa que no me gustaba del todo porque no me gustaban las películas pero Chloe me suplico que me quedará con ella aunque a la mitad se quedó dormida en mis piernas abrazada a mini Beale – Mitchell._

-Aubrey debo irme, ¿Me ayudas con Chloe?

-Claro. Aubrey se paró y me ayudo a subir a Chloe a su cama, y abrigarla. –Dile que me fui a la estación, vendré por ella más tarde cuando salga de allá.-

-De acuerdo gnomo, yo le diré. Stacie empezó a reírse y se levantó.

-Yo también debo irme, tengo tareas pendientes, fue un día muy divertido y me divertí mucho con las 3, gracias por la invitación.

-Aubrey no soy un gnomo y me da gusto Stace, bueno nos vamos entonces. Me despedí de Aubrey y camine hasta la estación.

 **Ya en la estación…**

-Jesse, discúlpame en serio, no me gusta que estemos así, eres como un hermano para mí y no quiero pelear. Iba detrás de Jesse, aún no habíamos arreglado las cosas pero intentaba disculparme.

-Becs, eres también una hermana para mí pero no es justo que me grites cada que cambias de ánimo, vamos no te he hecho nada malo.

-Ya lo sé, por eso mismo perdóname Jesse, realmente no se tratar con las personas, soy muy torpe.

-¿Has arreglado todo con Chloe? Pregunto.

-Sí, lo he hecho hace un par de semanas, Aubrey me hizo capitana de las Bellas y bueno, han pasado muchas cosas.

-Imagino que sí, me da gusto por ustedes en serio, y también por lo de capitana, yo también me convertí en capitán de los treble, Bumper dejo el grupo y bueno, he metido a Benji, han pasado muchas cosas también.

-¿En serio? Pobre Amy, un segundo ¡Ya no estás enojado! Comencé a brincar por todos lados.

-Obvio ya no Becs, te quiero como mi hermana y ya paso, solo no me grites de esa forma de nuevo ¿Quieres?

-No prometo nada. Ambos empezamos a reírnos.

 **Asdfnjkqjq Staubrey is in the jause. La escritora les deja un mensaje: Holaaa! Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, lamento decirles que ya estamos en los cap finales, pero no se preocupen aun faltan más cosas, viene el campeonato nacional y muchas cosas más, :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.

 _Chloe me pidió que hablara con Stacie de Aubrey, sabía que era una idea loca pero nadie se resiste a ir a Bingo's así que invite a Stacie y de paso a Amy a Bingo's._

-¿Entonces solo seremos tú, Amy y yo? Pregunto Stacie.

-Sí, Chloe salió a ver a sus papás y hace mucho que no salimos nosotras, por eso lo pensé.

-Eso estaría bien, nada de parejitas hoy solo somos nosotras sin Bumper, Aubrey o Chloe. Dijo Amy.

-¡AMY! Dijo Stacie. –Perdónala Beca, desde que Bumper se fue solo se la pasa hablando de parejas y cosas raras.-

-¡No, tu sabes de lo que hablo Stace! Grito Amy.

-Bueno basta, vamos a Bingo's y allá platicamos mejor. Calle a ambas y salí del cuarto, Amy sabía algo pero tenía que hallar la forma de saberlo.

 _Llegamos a Bingo's, pedimos alitas y shots de tequila, yo no quería, la última vez que hice eso termine en el cuarto de Chloe con Aubrey gritándome por apestar a alcohol pero finalmente acepte, solo tomaría un poco._

-Vamos, esta es por nosotras. Amy alzo un caballito y lo tomo de golpe, Stacie y yo hicimos lo mismo.

 _Comimos alitas, nos servían los shots cada que nos terminábamos uno, ya era tarde pero seguíamos tomando, Chloe me mando un par de mensajes y los conteste aunque no creo que el ultimo haya tenido coherencia._

 _Amy fue a cantar karaoke, era la más firme de las 3, Stacie ya había dejado de tomar y yo también pero aún me sentía mareada._

-Entonces Becs, ¿Todo bien con Chloe? Stacie pregunto.

-Sí, todo bien, de hecho todo va mejor que bien, la amo.

-Me da gusto por ustedes, sabes a mí me gustaría tener algo así pero no sé si Aubrey se sienta de la misma forma.

Intente concentrarme cuando escuche el nombre de Aubrey. -¿Te gusta Aubrey?- Pregunte.

-Sí, mucho, después de las semifinales me di cuenta, comencé a frecuentarla y fue peor, me enamore de la gritona y enojona capitana de las Bellas, ¿No es absurdo? Soy una cazadora, yo no me enamoro. Stacie empezó a reír pero era por efecto del tequila.

-Yo decía lo mismo y ahora todo es diferente.

-Sí, pero todo mundo podía notar como se miraban tú y Chloe, era obvio que algún día terminarían juntas en cambio yo no sé si Aubrey se sienta igual, además en unos meses se gradúa y…

-Ya vale, no pienses en eso, aún quedan unos meses.

-Tienes suerte que Chloe haya suspendido literatura, la tendrás un semestre más.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

 _Amy llego y nos llevó hasta el karaoke, bebimos un poco más y yo realmente no podía ya estaba muy mareada._

-Vamos chicas, aún falta lo mejor. Amy seguía fresca.

-Amy, yo no, yo ya no puedo. Dije.

-Ni yo, estoy hasta el tope. Dijo Stacie.

-¡BECA MITCHELL! Grito una voz familiar.

-¡STACIE CONRAD! Grito otra voz familiar pero más mandona.

 _Voltee a buscar de dónde venían esas voces y solo alcance a distinguir a una pelirroja, era Chloe y estaba en problemas._

 _Si definitivamente estaba en problemas, por la cara que traía Chloe._

-Beca, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Ya viste como estas.

 _Intente explicarle a Chloe pero no creo que ninguna palabra entendible haya salido de mi boca._

-¿Qué rayos dices Becs? Chloe empezó a reírse no creo que haya estado muy enojada.

 _No sé qué haya pasado con Stacie y Aubrey incluso estoy segura que Amy salió huyendo cuando escucho ambos gritos._

 _Llegamos al cuarto de Chloe, lo reconocí en seguida además dudo mucho que me llevará en ese estado al mío con Kimmy Jin cerca y yo sin poder defenderme._

 _Chloe me acostó sobre la cama y podía jurar que me estaba regañando y yo solo empecé a reírme._

-¿De qué te ríes Mitchell?

-Es qué eres tan bonita cuando te enojas Chlo. Conteste.

-No, eso no va a funcionar conmigo y lo sabes. Chloe intentaba ponerse seria pero algo en su mirada me decía que no podía.

-No estoy intentando nada, solo digo la verdad. Hice una seña para que se sentara a un lado mío y Chloe se sentó.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Mitchell? Chloe sonrió con ternura.

-Amarme, sí, eso, amarme. Volví a reírme.

-Estás loca Mitchell, estas muy loca. Chloe volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, pero loca por ti, muy loca como Stacie lo está por Aubrey.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Qué dijiste Beca?

-Que Stacie está enamorada de Aubrey pero tiene miedo de que Aubrey no sienta lo mismo además de que este año se gradúa.

-¿Hablas en serio o estas de broma Mitchell?

-Hablo en serio, Stacie no quiere que Aubrey se vaya.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa Becs?

-Ah no, realmente estoy muy mareada y no puedo razonar.

-¡Dioses Beca! Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios y yo instintivamente la tome por la cintura y tome su mejilla con mi mano libre y la jale hasta a mí.

-Te amo Chloe.

 _Volví a enredarla en mis brazos y Chloe quedo de alguna manera por encima de mí, nos fundimos en un beso más intenso y largo, ella comenzó a deshacerse de mi ropa entera, sabía que estaba en la habitación de Aubrey pero no me importaba, quería estar con Chloe en ese momento, torpemente le quite la ropa también a ella, nos fundimos una con la otra, el mareo había bajado mucho y era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, los besos de Chloe eran más largos e intensos a veces paraba solo para recuperar el aliento pero volvía esa misma intensidad de siempre._

 **A la mañana siguiente en el ensayo de las Bellas…**

-Bien, he trabajado en una mezcla que creo yo puede ayudar, pero necesito que alguien haga los pasos quizás Stacie y Aubrey puedan ayudarme. Voltee a ver a ambas.

-Yo también quiero ayudar. Chloe alzo la mano. –Bien, entonces a bailar.-

 _Puse la mezcla y tanto Aubrey, Stacie y Chloe fueron armando los pasos, yo soy un tanto torpe así que Chloe aprovechaba eso para pegar su cuerpo al mío y ayudarme con los pasos._

-Aubrey que te parece este paso. Dijo Stacie y le mostro a Aubrey.

-Me parece bien. Aubrey contesto con indiferencia.

-Bueno, vamos a ensayarlo de nuevo ¿Quieren? Dijo Chloe.

 _Todas empezamos a bailar y cantar, quedaban pocas semanas para la final, habíamos avanzado mucho, yo aún era torpe con los pasos pero Chloe me ayudaba._

-Bien, creo que por ahora es todo, estuvieron muy bien Bellas. Dijo Chloe con esa mirada de niña ilusionada, tenía fe en el nuevo repertorio.

-Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora. Continúo Aubrey. –Beca, ¿Quieres decir algo?- Aubrey volteo a verme pero estoy segura que seguía enojada conmigo por lo de ayer.

-Nada, solo que vamos bien, mañana ensayaremos la mezcla y afinaremos los pasos.

-¡ACA-BOOM! Tengo hambre. Dijo Amy que ya caminaba a la salida con todas.

-¡Aubrey! Grito Stacie y corrió para detenerla.

 _Yo voltee a ver a Chloe que me hizo señas para irnos de ahí, lo mismo para Amy y las demás._

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Cynthia.

-No lo sé, Aubrey está enojada porque ayer encontró a Stacie muy borracha. Dijo Amy. –Por cierto Becs, ¿Cómo va la cruda?-

-Bien Amy, gracias. Conteste, Chloe volteo a ver a Amy con los ojos entrecerrados y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Oigan, que paso ayer que no entiendo. Pregunto Cynthia.

-Becs, Stacie y yo fuimos a Bingo's a comer alitas y beber un poco de tequila pero se les pasaron los shots a ese par y Chloe con Aubrey fueron por ellas, por lo visto Chloe ya perdono a Becs pero dudo que Stacie y Aubrey hayan tenido el mismo tipo de reconciliación. Amy volteo dudosa a vernos y las demás empezaron a reír.

 _Por primera vez vi a Chloe roja y sin saber que decir._

-Bueno ya, quiero saber de qué tanto están hablando Stacie y Aubrey. Contesto Chloe y empezó a caminar por la orilla de las bancas hasta quedar cerca de ellas y nos hizo un gesto para acercarnos.

 _Todas nos acercamos para poder oír mejor._

-Entiende que me preocupas Stacie, te encontré en mal estado ahí, junto con la irresponsable de Beca y Amy, ¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje?

-Yo no soy una irresponsable. Susurre a Chloe y ella volteo a verme con una mirada de "¡Cállate!"

-Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, se nos pasaron los tragos y solo eso, Aubrey perdóname, no me gusta tu indiferencia, tampoco me gusta cómo me hablas o más bien como no me hablas, Aubrey entiende que eres importante para mí, yo…

-¿Tú? ¿Tú qué? Aubrey empezaba a perder el control.

-Yo, yo te quiero ¿Vale? Estoy enamorada de ti, y no quiero que te vayas, tengo miedo Aubrey, sí ayer tome porque estaba triste y eso.

-Stacie Conrad esa no es una justificación para el estado en qué te encontré.

-No me importa, esto fue un error, ni si quiera sé que hago aquí discutiendo contigo si no lo entiendes, no estas escuchándome. Stacie empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos haces Aubrey? Susurro Chloe.

 _Aubrey se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, sin inmutarse._

-Vamos Aubrey, vamos… Susurre.

Stacie estaba cerca de la puerta cuando Aubrey salió corriendo tras ella. –Conrad.- Aubrey cayó de rodillas a la mitad del camino con lágrimas en los ojos y Stacie corrió hacia ella.

-Stacie, yo también te quiero pero tengo miedo, no sabía si tu sentías lo mismo y ahora que lo se tengo pavor, ¿Y si no soy lo que esperabas? Tú eres toda una cazadora, podrías tener al chico que quisieras, no sé, yo no quiero salir lastimada y no quiero lastimarte.

-Sé que puedo tener al chico que quisiera pero te quiero a ti, quiero estar con la enojona, gritona capitana de las Bellas.

-Excapitana. Aubrey le recordó.

-Siempre vas a ser la capitana para mí, junto con Beca y Chloe. Stacie limpio las lágrimas de la cara de Aubrey, la miraba fijamente, estoy segura que le pedía permiso para besarla pero Aubrey seguía llorando.

-¿Bueno entonces se van a besar o van a seguir con el drama? Grito Amy saliendo detrás de las gradas.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Dijo Aubrey recuperando la postura.

-Ahhhh, ahh…

-Estábamos. Dijo Chloe. –He escuchado a Stacie decir por las noches lo mucho que te quiere y a ti Aubrey diciendo lo mismo, creo que deberían darse una oportunidad.-

-¿Chloe? ¿Quién más esta? Dijo Aubrey y todas las demás salimos. –Ah, claro.-

-Aubrey. Dijo Stacie y cuando ella volteo la sujeto con ambas manos de la cara y la beso, todas las demás empezamos a hacer bulla, Chloe me tomo de la mano y yo aproveche el momento para besarla también.

-Bueno, bueno ahora las declaro Bechloe. Amy nos señaló a Chloe y a mí. –Y Staubrey.- Señalo a Stacie y Aubrey Todas empezamos a reírnos.

-Por un segundo creí que tenía que encerrarlas en un cuarto para que confesarán. Dijo Amy.

-O en una ducha. Termino Chloe y yo sentí el calor en las mejillas.

-Una vez vi en una película como mataban a una chica en la ducha. Dijo Lily.

-¿Qué? Dijo Amy.

-Bueno, ha sido suficiente por hoy. Dije y todas caminamos fuera del auditorio.

 **OH DIOH! Soy la peor escritora xc me mandan los capítulos en buen tiempo y siempre me enfermo y termino subiendolos semanas despues de que los mandaron. NO ME MATEN PLOX**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

 _Los ensayos con las Bellas han ido bien, la próxima semana son las finales y hemos avanzado mucho, solo nos dedicamos a ensayar, las cosas con Chloe y yo van mejor que bien, parece que todo entre Stacie y Aubrey también va bien, pasan cada segundo del día juntas, yo tengo que ir más tarde a la estación, Chloe está en exámenes, yo termine los míos ayer así que tengo la mañana libre._

 _Estaba en mi árbol favorito mezclando, traía los audífonos puestos a todo volumen cuando mi móvil vibro, creí que era Chloe pero el número era desconocido así que conteste._

-Sí, habla Beca.

-Hola Beca, habla Camile.

 _¿Camile? ¿Cómo rayos consiguió mi número de celular?_

-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito hablar contigo, sé que estas algo ocupada con las Bellas y los exámenes pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante ¿Puedes esta tarde?

-No, tengo trabajo en la estación pero después de ella estoy libre.

-Bueno, entonces después de la estación será, hice una reservación en Bingo's a las 9, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, estaré ahí. Colgué.

 _No sé para qué me quiere ver Camile o de que quiere hablar conmigo pero sea lo que sea no quiero que meta a Chloe en esto, después de la llamada ya no pude seguir mezclando una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo y no me dejo concentrarme._

 _Camile no me agradaba, siempre buscaba la forma de meterse entre Chloe y yo, era como si no entendiera que Chloe me quería a mí, ella se graduaba este año y eso en alguna manera me gustaba porque ya no estaría cerca de Chloe pero era triste que Chloe tuviera que pasar otro semestre en Barden para acreditar literatura y no es porque no me agradara la idea de que se quedará pero este era el 4to año que suspendía la materia._

 **En la estación de radio…**

-Solo quiero decirte de capitán a capitán que ojala te rompas una pierna, y que aunque las finales sean la próxima semana quiero que sepas que gane quien gane seguiremos siendo amigos Becs.

-Basta ya Jesse, es la tercera vez que me lo dices. Desde que le conté a Jesse que era capitana de las Bellas se la pasaba diciendo que las cosas entre los Treble y las Bellas cambiarían.

-Solo aclaro el punto, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que esa extraña rivalidad siga, eso debe ser cosa del pasado, además armamos muy buenas fiestas. Jesse continuaba hablando de lo mismo.

-Para ya, debo contarte algo.

Jesse cargaba una caja de CD's. –Te escucho.- Y empezó a ordenar los CD's.

-Antes de venir a la estación recibí una llamada de un número desconocido, era Camile. Voltee a ver a Jesse que me miraba dudoso.

-¿Y qué quería? Seguro fastidiarte con Chloe como siempre. Jesse negaba con la cabeza.

-No, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, no me dijo para que pero hizo una reservación en Bingo's mas tarde.

-¿No te dijo para qué?

-No, solo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que la estuviera ahí a las 9.

-Becs, ¿Te acompaño? No confió mucho en Camile después de lo que paso con Chloe.

-Ya sé, yo tampoco confió en ella.

 _Después de las semifinales Camile aprovecho para estar todos los días con Chloe, un día la encontró sola en su cuarto en una de las tantas veces que Aubrey y Stacie salieron, se quedó toda la tarde con ella e intento besarla, Chloe se enojó y la corrió desde entonces no he visto a Camile y Chloe menos._

-¿Entonces? Pregunto Jesse.

-Sí, necesito apoyo moral y quien sabe hasta alguien que me detenga si intento matarla. Comencé a reírme.

-En el primer caso lo haré, en el segundo no lo haré. Jesse empezó a reírse también.

-Mucha plática y muy poca acción. Dijo Luke que se asomaba desde la puerta.

-Oye Luke, ¿Quieres ver como Becs descuartiza a una loca engreída? Dijo Jesse a Luke.

-¡Calla Jesse! Le arroje una bolita de papel que tenía cerca.

-Beca, por favor. Jesse me veía con una mirada divertida.

-¿Es por Chloe? Pregunto Luke.

-¡Bingo! Gritaba Jesse.

-¿Tiene que ver con Camile? Volvió a preguntar Luke.

-¡Taraaan! Yo llevaré palomitas. Dijo Jesse.

-Sí, es por Camile, me ha pedido que cenemos hoy en Bingo's, solo que no sé para qué.

-Sea lo que sea nada bueno puede salir de ella, yo salí con ella por un tiempo, entro a Barden cuando la conocí, empezamos a salir y fue cuando se fijó en Chloe, desde entonces no ha salido con nadie más, recuerdo que en esa época Chloe salía con un chico, el capitán de baloncesto, se llamaba Tom y Camile hizo de todo para que terminarán, aunque le hizo un favor a Chloe, él era un patán pero Camile tampoco era la clase de chica que Chloe necesitaba, nunca tuvieron nada serio solo ocasional cuando Camile quería "fastidiarme" pero hasta ahí y luego cuando las cosas entre ellas podrían ir serias llegaste tú. Conto Luke.

-Wow, eso no me lo sabía. Dije.

-Bueno, eso paso hace años yo me iba a graduar de Barden cuando Chloe y Camila entraron, yo ya conocía a Camila 2 años atrás, empezamos a salir 3 meses antes de que ella entrara a Barden, lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Wow! ¿Cómo pudiste salir con la psicópata de Camile? Pregunto Jesse.

-Bueno, ella era diferente entonces, Chloe se le volvió una obsesión y pues…

-Realmente no sé si ir o no. Dije.

-Deberías ir para saber que quiere y tú Jesse acompaña a Beca, Camile es capaz de todo y dudo que Chloe te perdone si le pasa algo a Beca y tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo. Luke nos veía serios.

-¿Becs? Jesse pregunto.

-Iré y si, también quiero que me acompañes. Voltee a ver a Jesse y Luke solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, iré por mi carro y te llevaré hasta Bingo's sea como sea no pienso subirme a tu moto. Jesse hizo un gesto gracioso para romper el aire tenso.

-Vale, ahora apúrate con esas cajas Swanson.

 _Era hora de irnos cuando Jesse se adelantó por su carro mientras yo terminaba de acomodar los CD's faltantes cuando mi móvil vibro y era Chloe._

" _ **Hola chaparrita, Stacie hizo crepas, ¿Vienes?"**_

 _Dude un segundo en contestar._

" _ **No bonita, tengo un asunto que resolver ahora…"**_

 _Chloe contesto inmediatamente._

" _ **¿Todo bien Becs?"**_

 _Jesse llego, me despedí de Luke y le conteste a Chloe._

" _ **Si, todo bien, cuando sepa que paso te digo, guárdame una crepa... Te amo."**_

-¿Todo bien? Pregunto Jesse.

-Sí, bueno no, no le he dicho a Chloe lo de Camile. Mi celular vibro de nuevo.

-¿Piensas decirle? Pregunto Jesse que veía fijamente en el camino.

-Cuando sepa que quiere Camile le contaré, por ahora no quiero preocuparla.

-Vale. Dijo Jesse y yo vi el mensaje de Chloe.

" _ **Cuídate, también te amo e intentaré guardarte una crepa."**_

 **Ya en Bingo's…**

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? Dijo Jesse.

-No, espérame aquí, quiero hacerlo sola. Dije.

-Bueno si necesitas algo dime.

-Si Jesse, no te preocupes. Salí del carro y camine a la entrada, cuando entre vi la hora 9:01 y justo a lo lejos pude reconocer a Camile que me identifico rápido e hizo una seña con la mano.

 _Camine hasta donde estaba, aparentemente estaba sola, me hizo una seña para que me sentará._

-Gracias por venir Beca, creí que no llegarías.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegué un minuto tarde? Comencé.

-Beca, no vine aquí para pelear, solo quiero que hablemos tranquilamente.

-¿De qué? ¿De Chloe? Camile suspiro.

-Sí, de Chloe.

-Sabes no quiero sonar grosera pero lo relacionado con Chloe no quiero discutirlo contigo. Me paré.

-Beca, por favor siéntate, cállate y escúchame. La mirada de Camile era dura pero algo me decía que debía saber que quería.

-Si no me queda otra opción. Me senté y vi fijamente a Camile.

-Becs sabes perfectamente que me interesa Chloe, también sabes que estoy enamorada de ella desde que entre a Barden y la conocí, también como sabes todo entre nosotras iba bien, estábamos a nada de salir pero llegaste tú y Chloe de alguna manera quedo enamorada o algo así de ti, ya no quería salir conmigo y solo quería estar contigo, la verdad es que no me agradabas en nada, tenía celos de ti todo el tiempo, cuando Chloe esa noche que nos encontramos dijo que salían me dio un arranque peor de celos, no quería que ni tu ni Chloe estuvieran juntas, en el tiempo que te peleaste con Chloe por las semifinales aproveche para acercarme más a ella, todos los días iba a su habitación mostrándole apoyo pero ella se la vivía llorando por ti, una noche que Aubrey no estaba intente besarla pero ella se enojó, me grito que no tenía el derecho, que ella te quería a ti, se enojó mucho esa vez y si fue muy estúpido querer hacer eso cuando ella te quiere a ti.

-Así es. Interrumpí a Camile.

-Si Beca, pero escucha, estoy arrepentida de eso, sé que no me crees pero es en serio, este año me graduó, sé que Chloe suspendió literatura de nuevo y quiero disculparme con ambas, ya lo hice con Chloe una tarde, te acababas de ir ese día de su cuarto y pensé que ya habían arreglado todo pero cuando llegue me encontré con una Chloe deshecha de nuevo, ella no quería abrirme, no quería más problemas pero logré convencerla de dejarme entrar, me conto que habías estado ahí intentando disculparte pero que no había funcionado, fue cuando me di cuenta que Chloe lo que más quería en la vida sufría por lo que más quería ella en la vida, por ti, intente calmar a Chloe lo mejor que pude, para que me contara todo, yo me disculpe con ella por lo tonta que había sido con ambas, ella me perdono y después hablamos de ti, Chloe estaba triste por cómo se dieron las cosas así que la convencí de que fuera a buscarte a la estación, que arreglaran esto de una vez por todas, que quería ver a esa Chloe llena de vida como siempre y que tenían que arreglarlo.

Al principio ella se negaba, decía que ya no había solución o remedio pero Aubrey también intercedió por ti, ambas la convencimos y bueno, yo me ofrecí a llevar a Chloe a la estación, cuando se bajó de mi carro me dio la gracias por llevarla y sobre todo por entender que ella te quería a ti. Beca, cuida a Chloe sé que la quieres por como la miras pero ahora que estas con ella disfruta cada momento a su lado.

 _Escuche con atención lo que Camile me había dicho, no puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso, Chloe no lo menciono en nada así que no se si creerle._

-Bueno, ese ya es problema mío Camile y gracias por llevar a Chloe se día. Me levante y despedí de ella. –Felicidades por tu graduación.- Camine a la salida buscando a Jesse.

-¿Y bien? Pregunto Jesse cuando entre al carro.

-Quiero ir a mi cuarto. Jesse arranco y fuimos directo a Barden, durante el camino le conté lo que me dijo Camile.

-¿Y le crees? Pregunto Jesse.

-No lo sé, se veía sincera pero debo preguntarle a Chloe, creo que al final Camile hizo lo correcto.

 _Llegamos a Barden y Jesse me dejo en mi edificio, camine hasta mi cuarto, no era tan tarde Kimmy Jin estaba despierta, obviamente me volteo a ver con mirada asesina._

-Llegas temprano. Dijo Kimmy.

-Supongo. Arroje mis cosas a mi cama y Kimmy Jin salió, supongo que ira con sus amigos raros a jugar esos juegos raros o hacer esas cosas raras que hace. Tome mi móvil y marque el número de Chloe.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

-Hola chaparrita. Contesto Chloe.

-Hola bonita, ¿Qué tal las crepas?

-Muy ricas pero faltaste tú, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ah, Camile me llamo y quería platicar conmigo en Bingo's, estaba con ella, se disculpó conmigo.

-Vaya, después de todo si lo hizo.

-¿Tu lo sabías? Pregunte.

-Sí, pero no creí que fuera a hacerlo, conozco a Camile y bueno, es difícil creerle.

-¿Y porque no me dijiste eso, que ella te llevo a la estación ese día?

-Beca, antes de que sigas con esto te das cuenta que detrás de sus buenas intenciones quiere que volvamos a pelear, ve cómo te estas poniendo, no te dije porque no es relevante realmente e hizo eso para que peleáramos de nuevo.

La verdad es que Chloe tenía razón, yo empezaba a portarme como una idiota de nuevo y por culpa de Camile, no iba a darle el gusto, con ella había que mantener la guardia alta.

-Sí, perdóname bonita, no sé cómo lo hace pero encuentra la forma de fastidiarme.

-Así es ella Becs, hace las cosas con la mejor intención del mundo pero detrás de eso solo hace las cosas para fastidiar.

-Vale ya entonces, olvidemos eso y perdón por empezar de idiota. Me disculpe con Chloe, ella tenía razón.

-Ya déjalo Becs y no empieces a darle mil vueltas al asunto porque eso también es obra de Camile.

De nuevo Chloe tenía razón, no entiendo cómo es que pude caer el rollo de Camile con una simple plática, me sentía la persona más patética sobre la faz de la tierra.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, lo juro eres mi ángel Chloe Beale.

-Nada bueno o productivo. Chloe empezó a reírse del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Oye! Reclame.

-Es broma tontita. Chloe seguía con ese tono burlón en su voz. -¿Ya vas a dormirte?- Chloe pregunto.

-Sí, ya estaba por meterme a las cobijas, ¿Y tú?

-Bueno planeaba hacer lo mismo pero tengo un mejor plan.

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es? Pregunte dudosa imaginando su respuesta.

-Llego en 5 min a tu habitación, solo llevaré mi almohada y a Mini BM. Chloe colgó.

Acomode mis cosas, tenía un leve desorden pero aun así quería que todo estuviera ordenado, prendí mi Mac y puse una de mis mezclas, después de 10 min alguien toco la puerta.

-Hola bonita. Era Chloe en pijama, con una almohada, una cobija pequeña y Mini BM.

-Amm, pasa, anda es hora de dormir.

Chloe termino de acomodar mi cama con su cobija, también acomodo su almohada y se metió en las cobijas junto con Mini BM. –Vamos, ven, tengo sueño, frio y tú solo me estás viendo con esa cara de rayos esa pelirroja es demasiado sensual para estar en mi cama.- Empecé a reírme por la ocurrencia de Chloe.

-Te equivocas, esta cara es de que podemos hacer algo más divertido que solo dormir. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas pero también lo note en las de Chloe.

-¡BECA! El color en las mejillas de Chloe era más notorio.

-Lástima que tu plan sea solo dormir. Me acerque a mi cama, me acosté a lado de Chloe viéndola fijamente y ella hizo un puchero del que me empecé a reír.

Día de las finales…

Es día de finales, estoy un tanto nerviosa y aunque confió en las Bellas y lo que hemos hecho pero no puedo evitar los nervios.

-Hey Becs. Era Jesse que estaba con los demás Treblemakers. -¿Lista?-

-Creo que sí. Conteste.

-El siguiente grupo no necesita presentación pero de igual manera lo haré, ellos son los treblemakers de la universidad de Barden. Dijo el presentador.

-Suerte Jesse.

-Suerte Beca.

Los treblemakers ahora con Jesse como capitán y con Benji adentro empezaron a cantar.

-Bonita, ¿Estas nerviosa? Pregunto Chloe cerca de mi oreja casi en un susurro.

-Dioses Chloe, creí que ya no ibas a asustarme.

-Ja, ja, ja vamos solo era para que te relajes un tanto estas muy tensa, lo haremos bien, debes estar tranquila.

-Lo sé, bueno en realidad no solo que dioses no sé porque esto me pone tan nerviosa, ¿Estamos bien, cierto? Todo está bien ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro, claro! Todas estamos bien.

Las demás Bellas nos rodearon. -¿Están listas Bellas?- Dijo Aubrey.

-¡Venga! Vamos a darlo todo. Dijo Amy.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? Dijo el presentador.

-Las adoro nerds. Dije y Chloe me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, son las mejores y aunque algunas sean bastante delgadas creo que tienen un gordo corazón y eso es lo que importa. Dijo Amy.

Chloe, Aubrey y Stacie asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vamos a lucirnos, ¿Quieren? Dijo Amy y Chloe me dio otro beso, un apretón de manos y me regalo una sonrisa llena de vida.

-Damas y caballeros, ¡Las Bellas de Barden! Volvió a repetir el presentador.

Salimos al escenario sin nuestros uniformes clásicos, cada quien con el estilo que quería usar, nos acomodamos, saque el silbato de las Bellas, lo soné, conté hasta 4 y Aubrey empezó a cantar.

 **Seems like everybody's got a price,**

 **I wonder how they sleep at night,**

 **When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,**

 **Just stop for a minute and smile,…**

Chloe continúo.

 **Everybody look to the left,**

 **Everybody look to the right,**

 **Can you feel that yeah,**

 **We're payin with love tonight,…**

Lily también cantaba.

 **It aint about money**

Todas empezamos a cantar

 **It's not about the money, money, money,**

 **We don't need your money, money, money,**

 **We just want to make the world dance,**

 **Forget about the price tag,**

 **It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang,**

 **It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,**

 **Want to make the world dance,**

 **Forget about the price tag,**

 **(price tag forget about the price tag)**

Mi turno de cantar

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Won't you come see about me,**

 **I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,**

 **Tell me your troubles and doubts,**

 **Givin me everything inside and out,**

 **Don't you forget about me,**

 **As you walk on by,**

 **Will you call my name,**

 **As you walk on by,**

 **will you call my name,**

 **As you walk on by**

 **Will you call my name**

 **I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala…**

La mezcla era buena, nosotras seguíamos cantando.

 **Tonight,**

 **I will love love you tonight,**

 **Give me everything tonight,**

 **For all we know we might not get tomorrow,**

 **Let's do it tonight,**

 **Forget what they say,**

 **All my cares they play,**

 **I want you tonight,…**

Turno de Stacie.

 **Grab somebody sexy,**

 **Tell them Hey,**

De nuevo todas.

 **Give me everything tonight,**

 **Give me everything tonight,…**

Era turno de Cynthia Rose

 **Take advantage of tonight**

 **'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,**

 **But tonight, I can make you my queen,**

 **And make love to you endless,**

 **It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,**

 **Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,**

 **So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,**

 **I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan,**

 **Put it on my lap, baby,**

 **I make you feel right, baby,**

 **Can't promise tomorrow,**

 **But I'll promise tonight,…**

Amy y yo empezamos a cantar.

 **Excuse me,**

 **But I might drink a little more than i should tonight,**

 **And I may take you home with me can tonight,**

 **(Don't)**

 **And baby i will make you feel so good tonight,**

 **(forget about meeeeeee...)**

 **Cause we might not get tomorrow, tonight…**

Me llenaba de energía y los nervios que sentía hace rato desaparecieron

 **Hands up,**

 **I put my hand up,**

 **Don't you forget about me,…**

Las bellas continuaban cantando.

(Party in the U.S.A.) tonight,

I will love love you tonight,

Give me everything tonight,

For all we know, we might not get tomorrow,

Let's do it tonight…

Cuando terminamos todas las personas en el Lincon Center enloquecieron, les habíamos gustado, se pusieron de pie y toda esa emoción seguía ahí.

-Wow! Un aplauso a las Bellas. Dijo el presentador.

Todas nos abrazábamos, Chloe llego hasta a mí me abrazo muy fuerte y me dio un gran beso, intenso lleno de emoción, ella tenía toda esa adrenalina junta y lo supe por el beso. Stacie y Aubrey también estaban abrazadas festejando, Jesse lo hacía desde su lugar, todos estábamos emocionados.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIOOOOHHHHHHHHH siento decirles que es el penultimo capítulo :'( (YO SE QUE TODOS AMARON ESTA NOVELA TANTO COMO YO) Btw creo que ya no voy a subir Mala Emily en fanfiction xD nadie la quiere y si la quieren leer esta en wattpad (Tengo la misma cuenta)**


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogo.

 _Ganamos las finales después de todo, al público le encanto y nos dieron buen puntaje, después de ese día festejamos en Bingo's tanto las Bellas como los Treblemakers, al ganar el campeonato nacional adquirimos algunos beneficios, como nuestra hermandad y justo aquí estábamos ahora, en nuestra casa, mientras veía a las Bellas correr por todo el lugar yo iba recordando todo lo que pase para llegar hasta aquí._

 _ **Only this moment**_ (Solo este momento)

 _ **Holds us together**_ (Nos mantiene juntos)

 _ **Close to perfection**_ (Cerca de la perfección)

 _ **Nothing else out there**_ (No existe nada más)

 _ **No one to fight us**_ (Nadie que se interponga)

 _ **Lost in our senses**_ (Perdidos en nuestros sentidos)

 _ **Deep down inside I know our love will die**_ (En lo profundo de mi ser, sé que nuestro amor morirá)

 _Cuando conocí a Chloe en la feria de actividades y me ofreció unirme a las Bellas, en ese momento la idea era absurda en todo sentido hasta el día del asalto en las duchas y como Chloe me obligo a cantar con ella, incluso a ir a las audiciones y yo termine accediendo._

 _Cuando no podía saber que era lo que sentía por Chloe, era incapaz de ver que me había enamorado de una persona increíble, como Amy y Cynthia hicieron un plan que por poco se les sale de las manos para que Chloe y yo estuviéramos juntas._

 _ **Only this moment**_ (Solo este momento)

 _ **Holds us together**_ (Nos mantiene juntos)

 _ **Lost in confusión**_ (Perdidos en la confusión)

 _ **Feelings are out there**_ (Los sentimientos nos inundan)

 _ **Scared of devotion**_ (Aterrados a nuestra devoción)

 _ **Doubting intentions**_ (Titubeando de nuestros sentimientos)

 _ **Deep down inside I know our love will die**_ (En lo profundo de mi ser, sé que nuestro amor morirá)

 _La primera vez que pelee con Chloe por pedirle ayuda a mi padre para sacarme de prisión por romper un vidrio en una pelea que yo no inicie y salí corriendo tras ella, Aubrey no me quería ni ver y era la primera vez que veía a Chloe llorar y por mi culpa, como me sentí culpable pero pudimos solucionarlo._

 _Cuando lleve a Chloe a mi lugar favorito y pasamos toda la tarde ahí, ella dormida en mi hombro y yo sintiéndome segura mientras Aubrey enloquecía buscándonos._

 _Ese día cuando probé por primera vez la comida vegana y me encanto tanto que volvimos varias veces al restaurante de ese día._

 _ **Stay or forever go**_ (Quédate o márchate para siempre)

 _ **Play or you'll never know**_ (Arriesga o nunca lo sabrás)

 _ **While haven't decided**_ (Mientras no lo hayas decidido)

 _ **You can't deny it's**_ (No puedes negar que es…)

 _ **All you've been waiting for**_ (Todo lo que has estado esperando)

 _Cuando nos corrieron de la fraternidad y Chloe nos dijo que tenía nódulos, yo me asuste con eso pero improvise una salida a la feria para hacer olvidar a Chloe sus problemas, hicimos esa ridícula apuesta donde Chloe me termino ganando y tuve que ensayar con una falda hawaiana en una ocasión, también se ganó y quedo con Mini BM._

 _Todos los gritos de Aubrey. Todos esos besos de Chloe y yo._

 _Como Stacie, Amy y yo hicimos buena mancuerna, cuando me ayudaron a planear la sorpresa para Chloe y como esa noche estuve con ella y fue la cosa más increíble, tenía una novia maravillosa y unas amigas increíbles._

 _ **Stay or forever go**_ (Quédate o márchate para siempre)

 _ **Play or you'll never know**_ (Arriesga o nunca lo sabrás)

 **Your spirit's divided** (Tu espíritu se debate)

 **You will decide if I'm** (Y decidirás si soy yo…)

 _ **All you've been waiting for**_ (Todo lo que has estado esperando)

 _Todas y cada una de las veces que Aubrey me ignoraba y callaba cuando le pedía el cambio de repertorio, incluso como se enojó el día del fraseo aunque yo sigo creyendo que fue la cosa más genial porque todo mundo canto con nosotras en esa ocasión._

 _Chloe intentando aprender a tocar "When I'm Gone" con el vaso justo como yo lo hice en la audición y no coordino en nada, comiendo de sus dulces favoritos, justo cuando descubrí que ruborizarme frente a ella era un estado normal ese mismo día le hice una broma a Aubrey diciéndole Fiona y Chloe se rio de eso y me dijo que se divertida conmigo, ese día fue uno de mis favoritos._

 _ **Clouds in my head have been gotten retraced**_ (La bruma en mi mente se ha despejado)

 _ **By the voice of an angel revealing our fates**_ (Ante la voz de un ángel revelando nuestros destinos)

 _ **And the words didn't make sense and I do understand**_ (Pero sus palabras no tienen sentido y solo entiendo que…)

 _ **Falling in love isn't part of the plan**_ (Enamorarse no era parte del plan)

 _En las semifinales cuando mi pequeña improvisación hizo que los descalificaran, como Aubrey enloqueció por completo, cuando le grite a Chloe y Jesse ese mismo día y salí huyendo, después vi a Chloe con Camile y estalle en cólera tan terrible que le volví a gritar, pasaron semanas tras semanas y mientras yo iba dejando mi berrinche de lado Chloe sufría, hasta ese día que fui a pedirle una disculpa pero nada coherente salió de mí y después en la madrugada la visita de Chloe a la estación y como durante ese momento pudimos arreglar todo, justo ahí fue cuando supe que no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera ella. Mi Chloe._

 _ **Forces within me mix reason with lust, but**_ (La fuerzas en mi interior confunden la razón con el deseo, pero…)

 _ **I'll try to accept it and not make it worse**_ (Intentaré resignarme y no empeorarlo)

 _ **'cause I know I might lose it by taking the chance,**_ (Pues sé que podría empeorarlo si me arriesgo)

 _ **But love without pain isn't really romance**_ (Pero "Amor sin dolor" no es un verdadero romance)

 _La operación de nódulos de Chloe, cuando no quería contarle a nadie y solo me lo dijo a mi después de lograr convencerla de operarlos, como pase cada noche a su lado en el hospital y le contaba historias para que se quedara dormida, el día que sus padres nos encontraron a la mitad de un beso y empezaron a molestar a Chloe, ahí entendí de donde había salido tanto coraje, alegría y picardía de ella, pues sus padres lo tenían todo y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos los había heredado de su madre._

 _ **Only this moment**_ (Solo este momento)

 _ **Holds us together**_ (Nos mantiene juntos)

 _ **Close to perfection**_ (Cerca de la perfección)

 _ **Nothing else out there**_ (No existe nada más)

 _ **Always beside her**_ (Siempre a su lado)

 _ **Trusting my senses**_ (Y confiado en mis sentidos)

 _ **Deep down inside I know love will survive**_ (En lo profundo de mi ser, sé que nuestro sobrevivirá)

 _Cuando Aubrey dio la noticia de que volveríamos a las finales pero no me quería de vuelta, esa pelea que tuve que parar en el auditorio cuando todas estaban peleando unas con las otras, Aubrey decidió hacerme capitana dándome el silbato y les mostré el poder de nuestro sonido en el lugar del fraseo._

 _Cuando todo el lío amoroso de Aubrey y Stacie salió y a mí y Chloe nos tocó hacerla de cupidos o un intento de eso para que ellas pudieran estar juntas, ese día del ensayo fue la primera vez que vi a Aubrey llorar._

 _La cena con Camile y todo lo que con buenas intenciones hizo, las finales donde redescubrimos el sonido de las Bellas y ganamos el primer lugar en el Lincon Center, después la graduación de Aubrey y como prometió que nos visitaría seguido para ver a Stace y a las demás. Todo eso pasaba en mi cabeza como un flashback de lo vivido y me parecían recuerdos extraordinarios, mi padre tenía la razón solo tenía que darle 1 oportunidad a Barden para obtener hermosos recuerdos y ahora estoy aquí esperando ansiosa por los 2 años que me quedan hasta graduarme._

 _ **Only this moment**_ (Solo este momento)

 _ **Holds us together**_ (Nos mantiene juntos)

 _ **Close to perfection**_ (Cerca de la perfección)

 _ **Nothing else out there**_ (No existe nada más)

 _ **Always beside her**_ (Siempre a su lado)

 _ **Trusting my senses**_ (Y confiado en mis sentidos)

 _ **Deep down inside I know love will survive**_ (En lo profundo de mi ser, sé que nuestro amor sobrevivirá)

 **6 meses después…**

-Me han humillado de todas y cada una de las maneras posibles, pero no me importa estoy en el mundo que amo. Dijo el chico que cada año hace las audiciones.

-Bien, como ya saben las ganadoras de este año escogerán una canción y los novatos tendrán que cantarla, damas. Volteo a vernos.

 _En el auditorio estábamos todos los grupos del campus, Jesse estaba al frente de los treblemakers con Benji a un lado, y yo ahora al frente de las Bellas, era nuestro turno de escoger la canción que cantarían este año, todas me decían nombres de canciones pero ninguna me convencía hasta que se me ocurrió una._

-Ok nerds, la canción de este año será…

 _ **FIN.**_

 **WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT MENSAJE DE LA ESCRITORA: Holaaa! (De nuevo) .. Espero les haya gustado & pues hasta aquí la primer parte de este fic, gracias por los reviews , los me gusta & los follows en serio, para mí es muy divertido escribir & que les guste es lo mejor, & pues se acabó esto, perooo… habrá una segunda parte de la que ya tengo 1 cap pero aun no encuentro un buen soundtrack.. ._.' jaja no es cierto la verdad es que aún sigo editándolo. Gracias a Bechloe-Paradise por publicar esto, en serio prometo secuestrar a Hailee o Alexis para ti como agradecimiento. Gracias a Natalia.06 por tus comentarios siempre, me ayudaron mucho Nati, ¡TE LO JURO! & pues gracias. :DD**

 **AHORA MI COMENTARIO: HELL TO THE YEEEEEEEEEES! Se van a robar a Hailee o Alexis por mi y no por ustedes! JA! Es broma, los amo, no me odien.**


End file.
